Roomies
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: Updated 102005 Chapter 34 up! Jeff and Denise have been friends since childhood but now their feelings have changed and they are too afraid to admit them. Jeff has a gf and Denise is still looking. Will the two ever find what they are looking for...Each
1. Roomies Chapter 1

Roomies By: Alexus Hardy  
  
Chapter-1  
  
"I'll be there in an hour." I whispered in to the phone. I was going to see about an apartment for rent, but had overslept. " Please Mr. Wilson I really need to see this place. Just give me an hour."  
  
Jeff was walking down the hall and heard the conversation. " Apartment?" he thought to himself. He waited for Denise to finish the conversation before knocking on her door.  
  
" Come in. Oh hey Jeff what's up?"  
  
" Before you get upset, I wasn't eavesdropping I was simply walking by."  
  
" Ok. Need to talk to me about something? I'm kinda in a hurry."  
  
" Yeah wouldn't want to miss Mr. Wilson." Jeff scoffed.  
  
" What? You were eavesdropping. Why the hell would you do that?"  
  
" Denise I just wanna know what's wrong."  
  
" Nothings wrong. Why would you think something was wrong?"  
  
" You're moving, right?"  
  
" Jeff I gotta go."  
  
" Just tell me why you're moving. For the past three years you Amy, Shannon, Shane, Matt, and I have lived in this house with no problems well at least no major ones and now out of the blue you are apartment hunting. We have been best friends for nine years I know you better that anyone and I know you're hiding something from me. I wanna know what it is."  
  
Jeff was right. I had a secret. I had fallen in love with him and couldn't bring myself to tell him. All I did now a days was think about Jeff. It was killing me to see him with his girlfriend. Whenever they had problems it was my shoulder he leaned on. I love living with my friends but can't stand being under the same roof with the man I've fallen in love with.  
  
"Listen Jeff I got to go. I would prefer if you didn't say anything about this. I will tell the others when things are final."  
  
" Can I come with you?"  
  
" The place is forty minutes away and you have to be in the gym in and hour. You can't go."  
  
" Will you come to the gym when you're done."  
  
" Sure. I'll see you later." I said as I walked out of my room.  
  
Jeff walked down the hall to his brother Matt's room. " Bro can I talk to you?"  
  
" Sure Jeff what's the deal?"  
  
" She's gonna move out."  
  
" What?"  
  
"Denise, I heard her on the phone with some guy and now she's on her way to meet him to check out the place."  
  
" Jeff you have to tell her how you feel."  
  
" I know but I'm afraid she will freak. I have known her my whole life and we have been best friends for so long. She thinks of me as her brother."  
  
" Look man for the past three months you have been complaining to me about seeing her hang out with guys who aren't even boyfriends. You had a fit when she went out dancing with Shannon a few weeks ago. You have to tell her."  
  
" Matt could you talk to her please, but mums the word on the moving part it's supposed to be a secret." " Sure I'll talk to her today."  
  
" Thanks bro. I'll be at the gym if you need me." 


	2. Roomies Chapter 2

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 2  
  
I finally arrived at the apartment. " Nice of you to finally show up Miss. Taylor." Said a tall, slender almost handsome man.  
  
" Sorry Mr. Wilson I overslept."  
  
" Fine. Let's just get this over with."  
  
The place was nice. One bedroom, One and a half bath, outdoor pool, nice size kitchen, balcony. " How much a month?" I asked still looking around.  
  
" $300 a month."  
  
" 300! Dollars?"  
  
" Yes ma'am."  
  
" When do I have to let you know?"  
  
" In the next week."  
  
" Ok. Thank you sir. I'll call you with my decision."  
  
On the drive to the gym I got a call on my cell phone. " Hello?"  
  
" Denise it's Matt I need to talk to you. Can we meet for lunch?"  
  
" I was on my way to the gym I promised Jeff I would meet him there."  
  
" It's important."  
  
" Alright. I'll meet you at Macados in fifteen minutes."  
  
" See you there."  
  
I was suspicious. " What could be so important that it couldn't wait?" I thought. I popped in a RHCP CD and started jamming. When I reached the restaurant Matt was waiting for me in his car.  
  
" You could have gone in." I said laughing.  
  
" I know but I didn't want to be sitting in there by myself."  
  
" So what's this about?"  
  
" Jeff."  
  
" What about Jeff? Is he in some kind of trouble? Is he sick?"  
  
" No nothing like that. It's his love life."  
  
" LOVE LIFE! You called me to talk about your brothers love life?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Why? His love life is his business and has nothing to do with me."  
  
" Don't count on it." Matt said under his breath.  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" I just mean you're his best friend and he tells you more that he tells anyone even me."  
  
" I thought he and Leah were fine."  
  
" He has feelings for someone else but is too afraid to tell her."  
  
" He can be such a baby. Why doesn't he just tell her?"  
  
" He's scared."  
  
" Of What?"  
  
" That she'll reject him."  
  
" I'll talk to him when I get home."  
  
" Thank you so much. I knew I loved you for a reason." Matt said kissing me on the cheek.  
  
" I know." I said laughing. 


	3. Roomies Chapter 3

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 3  
  
When I got home Shannon, Amy, and Shane were watching Gleaming The Cube. " Hey guys."  
  
" Hey Ne-Ne." Amy said still staring at the T.V.  
  
" Hey girl." Shane said giving her a hug.  
  
" Sup Hun?" Shannon said scarfing down popcorn.  
  
" Where's Jeff?"  
  
" Taking a shower." Shannon said.  
  
" Come on watch this with us." Amy said still glued to the screen.  
  
" Let me go change first."  
  
" Hurry back or you'll miss all the good parts." Shane yelled as I walked up the stairs.  
  
I stopped outside of the bathroom and opened the door to yell in.  
  
" Almost done."  
  
" In a minute." Jeff yelled through the shower door.  
  
" Come to my room when you're done."  
  
" Alright."  
  
When Jeff came into my room he was wrapped in a towel. His hair-dripping wet. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his chest and didn't hear Jeff talking to me.  
  
" Are you even listening to me?"  
  
" What? Sorry." " So what's happened today? With the apartment I mean."  
  
"Shh! I said closing the door." " Secret remember?"  
  
" Well.?"  
  
" I have a week to think about it."  
  
" Do you think you're gonna take it?"  
  
" I don't know. It's a great place but it's 300 a month. I know that's not bad but here since it's six of us."  
  
" Then why not stay here?"  
  
" I need space Jeff. I feel like I'm suffocating here." I said trying not to look Jeff in the eyes. " Matt and I had lunch today and he told me about your problem." I said changing the subject.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
" Yeah you know the girl you're to scared to talk too."  
  
" Oh that problem." Jeff said realizing Denise didn't know she was the 'girl'.  
  
" Jeff you are so sweet and sensitive and smart and talented and so many other things. You live by the motto. Live for the Moment. You need to just suck it up and go for it." 


	4. Roomies Chapter 4

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 4  
  
" Denise I need to tell you some."  
  
Just as Jeff was about to tell Denise she was the girl that Matt was talking about the phone rang.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey Denise it's Nate."  
  
Nate was a guy I had meet a few weeks earlier at the club.  
  
" Hey Nate. 'Bout time you called."  
  
" I called to see if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."  
  
" Sure that sounds great. How about Cracker Barrel around 9?"  
  
" I can pick you up."  
  
" Ok it's 831 Augustine Dr."  
  
" Ok be there around 9."  
  
" See ya then."  
  
When I hung up the phone I realized Jeff was still in the room.  
  
" I'm sorry Jeff you were saying something?"  
  
" It's not important. So who's Nate?"  
  
" He's this guy I met a few weeks ago. Jeff he is so hot! I thought he would never call." I was talking and rambling through my closet. " I have nothing to wear."  
  
" Denise you don't know this guy."  
  
" I know he's blonde and blue eyed and gorgeous. The rest I can learn tonight." " I thought we could catch a movie tonight."  
  
" What no plans with Leah?"  
  
" She's out of town."  
  
" Jeff you are like a brother to me so I'm gonna be honest with you. Leah is a bitch! You deserve so much better than her. I know I don't know the other girl but anyone is better than Leah. What is the other girls name anyway? Wait is it Amy?"  
  
" No not Amy. Do you think I would tell Matt if I was in love with Amy? He'd kill me."  
  
" You're right. So who is it?"  
  
" Shouldn't you be getting ready For Nate?"  
  
" Jeff Hardy don't you change the subject on me. I wanna know who this mystery girl is."  
  
" I plead the fifth." Jeff said laughing.  
  
" Fine I'll just ask Matt. He'll tell me." I said sticking out my tongue. " I have to get dressed do u mind?"  
  
" No I don't mind go right ahead."  
  
" Funny. Get Out!"  
  
" I've seen you naked."  
  
" Jeff I was five. A lot has changed since then."  
  
" Yes it has." Jeff said starring at my breast.  
  
" Guys are so disgusting." 


	5. Roomies Chapter 5

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 5  
  
I took a shower and put on a pair of Amy's leather pants and my Flame shirt. I sprayed on some perfume and put on just a little make-up. I put on my thick sole boots and put my hair in a high ponytail and headed down stairs.  
  
" When you said get changed I thought you meant sweats and slippers." Amy said laughing.  
  
" Sorry guys no movie for me tonight. I gotta date."  
  
" Date? You haven't been on a date in ages." Shannon said shocked.  
  
" Thanks for reminding me Shannon." I said glancing over at him.  
  
" Denise can I see you in the kitchen?" Matt said with a stern look.  
  
" Sure." I said walking towards the kitchen. " What's up?"  
  
" Did you talk to Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
" And?"  
  
" I told him to suck it up and tell the girl how he feels. Who is this girl anyway?"  
  
" I can't tell you. That's Jeff decision to make."  
  
" Come on you got me in this mess."  
  
" I know and I would tell you if I could but I'm sworn to secrecy." When Nate arrived at the house I invited him in to meet everyone, but when Jeff saw him he walked back up-stairs.  
  
" Everyone this is Nathan. Nate this is Amy, Shannon, Shane, Matt, and the one who went up stairs was Jeff."  
  
" Nice to meet all of you. I'm a big wrestling fan." " Ready?"  
  
" Yeah lets go."  
  
When we reached the car Nate was still smiling. "How do you know those guys?"  
  
" Well I grew up with Jeff and Matt and then Shannon and Shane joined OMEGA and finally Amy joined we got close and decided splitting the rent six ways was easier that everyone working their butts off to pay bills."  
  
" Wait so you were in OMEGA too?"  
  
" Yeah until I blew out my knee. I've had three surgeries and it's better but not good enough to be in the ring right now."  
  
" What was up with your friend Jeff?"  
  
" He's having women trouble and he wanted us to hang."  
  
" So you dissed him to go out with me?"  
  
" I wouldn't put it like that."  
  
When we reached Cracker Barrel I started thinking about Jeff. " Why'd I pick this place? Jeff loves the food here."  
  
" So what's it like living with WWE big shots?"  
  
" It's like living with anyone. They are Normal people just like you and me."  
  
" Do you travel with them?"  
  
" Sometimes." I said. I was getting frustrated this was our first date and all he talked about were the guys. After we ate dinner I faked a headache.  
  
" Nate can we cut this night short? My head is killing me."  
  
"Sure no problem." The car ride home was quiet much to my delight. When he dropped me off he invited himself in.  
  
" I don't think that's a good idea. Call me tomorrow?" " Sure." Nate pulled me in for a kiss but I sneezed and he backed away.  
  
" I'm sorry I must be catching a cold." I said getting my keys from my purse.  
  
" What a poser!" I said walking into the house. 


	6. Roomies Chapter 6

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 6  
  
" What?" Jeff said sticking his head out from the kitchen. " You're home early."  
  
" I know the date was a bust. Where is everyone?"  
  
" Movies."  
  
" Why didn't you go?"  
  
" Wanted to be alone."  
  
" I see. Then I'll go up stairs so you can enjoy your alone time." I said walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait! I'm about to watch a movie, care to join me?"  
  
" Watcha 'bout to watch?"  
  
" You pick."  
  
" Titanic?"  
  
" Great you put it in I'll get the popcorn."  
  
" Let me go change, back in a sec."  
  
I was changing into my flannel shorts and matching Tigger top that Ames had brought me when I hear my door crack. I turned around to see Jeff watching me.  
  
" Did you need something?"  
  
" Did you want butter or non-buttered popcorn? Jeff said turning bright red.  
  
" Butter please."  
  
" Gotcha." Jeff said walking back down stairs. "God! I'm such an idiot!"  
  
As Jeff and I watched the movie we cuddled on the couch and talked about our day. " So are you gonna tell me about the girl?" I asked taking my head out of Jeff's lap.  
  
" Nope." Jeff said with a smirk.  
  
" Jeffy please."  
  
" Hush and watch the movie."  
  
" I will find out."  
  
" Not from me." Jeff said tickling me.  
  
"Stop Jeff." I could hardly get the words out. Everyone in the house knew that I was super ticklish. I grabbed his hair and started to pull.  
  
" That's not fair!" Jeff said trying not to scream.  
  
" Who cares? This is WAR!!" I said still pulling. Jeff's hand brushed my breast. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry!" Jeff said sitting up on the chair.  
  
" Jeff it's ok, really."  
  
" Denise I have to tell you something. It's what I was trying to tell you before Nate called."  
  
" I'm listening."  
  
" It's you." 


	7. Roomies Chapter 7

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 7  
  
" Me what? Jeff."  
  
" You are the girl that Matt talked about today."  
  
" ME!"  
  
" I am in love with you."  
  
I couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
" What's so funny? I tell you I love you and you laugh at me." Jeff said getting upset.  
  
" The reason I went to see that apartment is because I couldn't stand being around you and Leah anymore because I'm in love with you too." I said trying to stop laughing.  
  
" Are you serious?"  
  
" I have been walking around here trying to hide how I felt about you and it was making me crazy so I figured I had to move."  
  
Jeff and I stared at each other and burst out in hysterics. We laughed for a while before Jeff stopped and began to stroke my face. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"  
  
" More beautiful than you're precious Leah?" I said looking down.  
  
" Ten times more beautiful." Jeff said cupping my face.  
  
Jeff and I began to kiss and never noticed that we weren't alone.  
  
" What in the hell is going on?" Said a voice in the door. 


	8. Roomies Chapter 8

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 8  
  
" Leah! I thought you were coming back next week." Jeff said standing from the couch.  
  
" Change of Plans. I came back to tell you that I thought about it and I had decided that I would marry you."  
  
" MARRY?" I screamed. " You never told me you asked her to marry you."  
  
" Denise I."  
  
" Jeff why were you kissing that skank?"  
  
" Who you calling a skank? Bitch!" I got up from my seat and began walking towards Leah. " I will beat cha ass."  
  
" Denise can I have a minute with Leah?"  
  
" Sure I'll go to my room. You got lucky Bitch!" I said still eyeballing Leah.  
  
" Jeff what's going on?"  
  
" Leah I was going to tell you when you got back."  
  
" Tell me what?"  
  
" Lee I'm in love with Denise and have been for months and this thing between us has to be over."  
  
" What? You're dumping me for HER? Jeff we have been together for a year and you are willing to throw it away? Baby I love you and I want to be your wife."  
  
" Lee I'm sorry but I choose Denise."  
  
" Fine have her I can do better than some wrestler anyway." Leah walked up to Jeff and slapped him. " Screw you Jeff Hardy." Leah said throwing the engagement ring Jeff had given her before walking out the door and slamming it behind her. " You can come off the steps now Denise." Jeff said.  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" I had a feeling." Jeff said rubbing his cheek.  
  
" Are you ok?" I said kissing his cheek softly.  
  
" I'll be fine but can I get another kiss?" Jeff said smiling.  
  
" Sure." I said walking up to Jeff. This time kissing him on the lips.  
  
I picked up the ring and stared at it. "Were you even gonna tell me you proposed to her?"  
  
"I knew you would be upset."  
  
"I would have been upset but I would have dealt with it. You just decided to shut me out."  
  
"I didn't shut you out I knew that the whole marriage thing wouldn't happen because of the feelings I have for you. I was gonna break it off with Lee when she got back anyway."  
  
"Really?"  
  
" Yeah Really. So are we a couple or what? Jeff said looking at me.  
  
" What." I said laughing.  
  
" Funny." Jeff said tickling me again.  
  
" Jeff stop it. We're a couple. We're a couple." I yelled. 


	9. Roomies Chapter 9

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 9  
  
When the rest of the guys got home Jeff and I were in the pool.  
  
" Come on guys join us." I said splashing water on Matt.  
  
" Let us put on our suites." Matt said going inside.  
  
" Should we tell them?" I whispered to Jeff.  
  
" Not just yet. Lets have some fun." Jeff said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
" What kinda fun?" I asked looking confused.  
  
" In the morning we'll stage this big fight. You smack me and call me some names and walk out. I come chasing you yelling and screaming. You smack me again in front of everyone and I pull you in and kiss you and when the guys pick their jaws up off the ground we yell GOTCHA!"  
  
" Jeff that is so mean. Why do you want to do that?"  
  
" Because it's fun."  
  
" Fine but when I smack you it has to look real so it'll sting a little."  
  
" Not too hard though. One good smack was enough." Jeff said laughing.  
  
" What will we fight about anyway?"  
  
" Leah. I'll start bitchin at you to stay out of my love life just because yours is nonexistent. You tell me that you are just trying to look out for a friend and stop me from making a mistake and we can adlib from there."  
  
" Sounds good to me."  
  
" Shh! Here they come." 


	10. Roomies Chapter 10

Roomies Chapter 10  
  
The next morning I woke-up to Jeff standing over me.  
  
"Morning Sleepy Head." Jeff said placing a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Morning." I said sleepily.  
  
"How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Great. Would have slept better if you were sleeping beside me."  
  
"Well how bout I sleep in here tonight?"  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
I hoped in the shower and threw on my most comfortable sweats and meet Jeff in the hallway.  
  
"Ok here goes." Jeff said as he started yelling at me. "WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS IN MY BUSINESS? JUST BECAUSE I'VE FOUND SOMEONE TO MAKE ME HAPPY AND YOU'RE ALWAYS MISERABLE DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO THROW YOUR TWO CENTS IN EVERY CHANCE YOU GET."  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT JEFF? IF YOU WOULDN'T COME CRYING TO ME EVERY SINGLE TIME THAT BITCH LEAH DOES SOMETHING TO UPSET YOU I WOULDN'T ALWAYS BE IN YOUR BUSINESS. SO YOU SEE I'M ONLY THERE BECAUSE YOU PUT ME THERE." I yelled walking down the stairs.  
  
All of the guys were in the kitchen eating breakfast but froze in amazement when they heard the commotion.  
  
"Denise Honey what's all the yelling about?" Shannon asked looking up from his plate.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT JEFF I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND LEAH DO. I'M ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT A FRIEND AND YOU MY FRIEND WILL MAKE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU MARRY LEAH. SO GO AHEAD MARRY THE SKANK BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME TO THE WEDDING AND BE HAPPY FOR YOU.  
  
"WHO SAY'S YOU'LL EVEN BE INVTED?"  
  
"You know Jeff?" I said lowering my voice. "I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong. You were the one who asked me what I thought of you marrying Leah but you only asked after I found out from her. I felt so completely stupid the other night. I guess everyone else in here knew that he had asked her to marry him, right?" I asked looking at all the nodding heads.  
  
"Denise don't you dare put this on me. You have hated Leah since day one. I know I tell you everything but I didn't tell you about this because I knew you would react this way. You have been single for so long you have turned into a miserable person half the time. I'm glad you're moving."  
  
"What? Denise you're moving? Amy asked in shock.  
  
"Great Jeff I asked you to keep that a secret until it was final guess your word isn't worth shit."  
  
"You know what Denise you're not miserable you're just a straight up BITCH!!!!!"  
  
"You asshole!" I said slapping Jeff and then running out of the house. It was taking everything inside of me not to laugh but I kept a straight face and waited for Jeff and the rest of the guys to follow.  
  
"Denise I can't believe you hit me." Jeff said holding his face.  
  
"Damn right I hit you. You called me a bitch."  
  
"I only call 'em as I see 'em."  
  
"I hate you." I said raising my hand to slap Jeff again but this time he caught my hand and pulled me into a kiss.  
  
"Ok did we miss something?" Shane asked.  
  
"What is going on with you guys?" Matt asked.  
  
Jeff and I broke the kiss and at the same time yelled "GOTCHA!!!"  
  
"What?" Matt asked still confused.  
  
"He told me Matt." I said.  
  
"He did? When?"  
  
"Last night. I came home early from my date with Nate and Jeff and I watched a movie and I finally got the truth out of him."  
  
"Wait. Would you guys like to fill the rest of us in?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ok it's very simple last night I told Denise that I was in love with her and she told me that she was in love with me so now we are together."  
  
"Guys that's awesome. I'm so happy for you two but that was a really bad joke to pull on us. We thought you two were really fighting."  
  
"Come on Shan would I ever fight with him because of Leah? That puta?"  
  
"Well things have been really crazy around here lately."  
  
"Nee-see were you really gonna move out of here?"  
  
"Yeah I was, but you guys don't have to worry I'm not going anywhere now." I said putting my arms around Jeff and kissing him playfully. 


	11. Roomies Chapter 11

Roomies Chapter 11  
  
"So now that you two are a couple no more Leah?  
  
"No I broke-up with Leah last night."  
  
"Thought she was out of town. You didn't break up with her over the phone did you?" Amy asked  
  
"No she came back early and she stopped by last night."  
  
"Yeah she caught an eyeful too." I said smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were making out when she came in."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. I almost beat her ass when she Slapped Jeff."  
  
"Bro she slapped you?"  
  
"Yeah stung like hell too."  
  
"But I made it all better."  
  
"You two didn't.you know?" " Shane! No! What kind of a girl do you take me for?" I asked with a sly grin on my face.  
  
"Sorry Nese."  
  
"You're forgiven this time."  
  
"So when's the first official date?"  
  
"Well we go back on the road in two days so I guess when we get back." Jeff said.  
  
"Hold Up I'm not waiting anymore I've waited long enough. I'm traveling with you guys and we will have our date before we get back here."  
  
"Guess you heard that Jeffro." Shannon said laughing.  
  
"Fine with me the sooner the better."  
  
"Alright Troops we gotta go to the gym." Matt said getting out of his chair.  
  
Well you guys have fun. Since I didn't get much sleep I'm taking a nap but I'll have some grub ready when you guys get back."  
  
"Denise you are too awesome." Shane said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Guys I don't think I'm gonna go to the gym today." Jeff said.  
  
"So what you plan on doing today?" Shane asked.  
  
"I think I need a nap too." He said with a sly smirk.  
  
"Oh. Guess we'll see you two later."  
  
"Yeah later." Jeff said as he took my hand and led me up the stairs.  
  
" Sleep tight." I said to Jeff as I walked in my room and locked the door before he had the chance to come in. "Denise come on open the door. Your not funny you know that?"  
  
"Jeff could you keep it down I'm trying to go to sleep in here." I said as I turned up the volume on the radio when Sean Paul's "Gimme the Light" came on.  
  
"Denise please open the door."  
  
"Jeffrey didn't you just call me a bitch in front of the guys? Why would I let you in my room? I hate you remember."  
  
"You know I didn't mean that it was a fake fight they were just words."  
  
"What? I can't hear you over the music." I said now laughing.  
  
"Don't make me get the keys."  
  
"Get the keys not like I care."  
  
"DENISE!!!!"  
  
"JEFF!!!!"  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"More than you know." I said finally opening the door.  
  
"Why must you be so cruel?"  
  
"I'm only cruel to you and that's because I know you'll take it."  
  
"So about this nap you're taking."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
"Don't you have a room?"  
  
"You were the one who said you would sleep better if I was sleeping beside you."  
  
"You just had to remember that huh?" "Yep."  
  
"Fine but please stay on your side of the bed." 


	12. Roomies chapter 12

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 12  
  
"Can I put my arm around you?"  
  
"Ugh! I don't care just please let me sleep." I said turning over.  
  
"You know you don't want to sleep."  
  
"Yes I really do. I'm so tired and I promised the guys I'd have some dinner when they got home but I might be to tired to make anything."  
  
"I'll cook."  
  
"Ha! Like hell you will. I want the guys to live."  
  
"So what you trying to say?"  
  
"That yo ass can't cook."  
  
"That's cold Denise. Very cold."  
  
"Hey I only call em like I see em." I said laughing.  
  
"Ok fine how about we order in. Chinese or Italian?"  
  
"Italian of course."  
  
"Ok I'll call in the orders. But first." Jeff said rolling on top of me.  
  
"You know it doesn't count if I'm out cold." I said in between kisses.  
  
"Nese don't make me beg."  
  
"Fine if your gonna keep bothering me and all but be warned I might seriously fall asleep."  
  
"Believe me with what I have planned sleep will be the farthest thing from your mind."  
  
"Jeff? Don't you find this strange?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us.here.together like this. God we have known each other since childhood and for a long time I looked at you as a big brother to me now we are in my room making out on my bed and pretty damn close to well you know. It's kinda weird and scary at the same time."  
  
"Denise we don't have to do anything you aren't completely comfortable with. We have all the time in the world. So if you are not fellin this just tell me. I won't get upset or anything. I respect you too much for that."  
  
"Oh thank you so much for saying that because I'm not ready. I mean I want my first time to be spec."  
  
"Your first time? I thought you and that Trey guy umm you know."  
  
"Me and Trey? What gave you that idea?"  
  
"I don't know I just kinda figured."  
  
"Don't you think I would have told you something like that?"  
  
"Well that's a very private thing. Thought maybe you decided to keep it to yourself."  
  
"Do I keep anything from you?"  
  
"You never told me you were in love with me."  
  
"Well you didn't fess up either."  
  
"True."  
  
"Yeah its damn true."  
  
"Oh no you're quoting wrestlers."  
  
"So what of it ass clown?"  
  
"Denise stop you're scaring me."  
  
"Whatcha gonna do brother when 'Jewlz' runs wild on you?" I said tackling Jeff.  
  
"You know 'Jewlz' your knee is better you really should talk to Vince about the contract he's holding for you."  
  
"Don't bring that up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not ready to be in the ring. I still choke when I'm practicing with you guys."  
  
"Denise that fall you took was an accident and yes it was terrible but your knee is fine now and you need to realize that."  
  
"Jeff my knee isn't completely healed. I still have very sever pain in it. It cramps up in the middle of the night and it takes everything in me not to crawl into your room so you can help me work it out. It's terrible that a stupid unintentional fall ended my career before it even started but it did and now I don't think I'll ever step into a WWE ring."  
  
" Nese I didn't know about the pain or the cramps but you could have came to me no matter how late and I would have did everything in my power to make you feel better."  
  
"I know you would have but I didn't want you or the guys to know about the pain."  
  
"How about this, as soon as we get off the road I take you to a specialist and we'll se what he has to say, ok?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds great, but don't expect any miracles. I honestly don't think that I will ever step foot inside a wrestling ring again." I said as I walked out of the room towards the bathroom.  
  
" Hey Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna do me a favor?"  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
"Dye my hair for me."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No. I want this purple passion in my hair."  
  
"I'm not doing that."  
  
"Please Jeffy." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.  
  
"Nese I like your hair the way it is."  
  
"It's to plain. Long, Straight, Black, Dull." I said throwing my hair over my shoulders. All of you guys have some originality and I'm a plain Jane."  
  
"You are not a plain Jane."  
  
"If you don't dye it for me I'll go have it done professionally. I might even get it cut short. All this hair is irritating."  
  
"Don't even think about cutting you hair."  
  
"Why do you care? It's my hair."  
  
"Because it'll give me something to hold on to." He said with a smile.  
  
"OHMYGOD!!! Jeffrey Nero Hardy you are truly a pervert." I said chasing him around the house.  
  
"Oh come on I didn't say anything wrong."  
  
"Actually what you said was wrong on so many levels."  
  
"I'm sorry." Jeff said pouting.  
  
"No you're not." I said crossing my arms and flopping down on the couch.  
  
"Don't be mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So you gonna dye my hair?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't make me cry on our first official day as a couple." I said making tears form in my eyes.  
  
" You're not fooling me with that. I know you are a natural at putting on the waterworks."  
  
"Fine I'll do it myself."  
  
"Fine make yourself look like a grape."  
  
"Dye my hair!!" I said stomping around the room.  
  
"Are you gonna act like this all day?"  
  
"Yep. Unless you dye my hair."  
  
"Good gracious girl get in the bathroom."  
  
"Yay!!!" I yelled skipping into the bathroom.  
  
"Denise stay still."  
  
"I'm trying but it tickles." I said giggling.  
  
"You are the worlds most ticklish person."  
  
"I know. I'm the only person I know that's ticklish all over."  
  
"All Over?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh shut-up!" When Jeff was finished I was amazed.  
  
"Whoa that's different." I said staring in the mirror and playing with my newly dyed hair.  
  
"I have to admit it looks really good."  
  
"Thank you for doing it." I said kissing Jeff.  
  
"Your welcome." He said picking me up and carrying me back to my room. He laid me on the bed and started undoing my shirt when the doorbell interrupted us.  
  
"Who in the world?"  
  
"The food, remember?"  
  
"Oh Yeah." Jeff said sitting up.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"Make it quick."  
  
Just as I was about to close the door the rest f the gang pulled up. I wanted to surprise them with my new look so I rushed back upstairs.  
  
"The guys are back." I said running past Jeff.  
  
"Damn! There go my plans."  
  
"Get over it." I said laughing.  
  
"Fine might as well get some grub before they devour it. You coming?" Jeff asked walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Yeah but I want to make an entrance."  
  
"Whatever!" 


	13. Roomies Chapter 13

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~13  
  
"DENISE! JEFF! Get your Asses down here. We're hungry. Amy yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"We're coming. I yelled back. "Hey Guys I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What kind of surprise?"  
  
"God Shan be patient."  
  
"I'm not a patient person Nese so get down her."  
  
"Alright here I come." I said slowly walking down the stairs. "Ta-Dah"  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Shane asked.  
  
"Don't you guys like it? Jeff did it."  
  
"Jeff man what were you thinking?"  
  
"She wanted me to."  
  
"Nese I think it's wicked."  
  
"Thanks Shan. At least I know you are a true friend."  
  
"Its not that I don't like it Nese it's just way weird. I've know you your whole life and you've never even cut your hair so to dye it purple is shocking."  
  
"Exactly Mattie that's what I was going for. I was sick and tired of seeing the same boring girl in the mirror even Shane dyed his hair and I never thought I'd see that."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Shane I just meant that I can be just as spontaneous as you."  
  
"Well I happen to think it rocks and now all you need to do is.."  
  
"Stop right there. Jeff and I had this conversation already and I'm still not ready to get back in the ring."  
  
"Why Not? You rocked in practice last week. You even pinned me and I was giving my all."  
  
"That's because you suck Shan." I said laughing.  
  
"I do not suck!"  
  
"Calm down Shan I was only kidding. You are a terrific wrestler all of you are but me my nerves just won't let me get back in there. Now come on lets eat I'm starving." I said getting plates out of the cabinet.  
  
After dinner I decided to take a walk and clear my head. I couldn't stay and be put on the spot again about my wrestling career. Yes I wanted to get back in the ring, but every time I did all the memories of that day rushed into my head. I told Tim I wasn't ready but he kept pushing me to take that jump." Come on Denise I know you can pull this off. The crowd will love it and then they will love 'Jewlz'." Jeff was the highflier not me I had only been wrestling for about a month when he made the match. Little old me against the veteran Jazz. The match was great until it was time for me to jump off top of the ladder. Why did I agree to that? I can kick myself for being so stupid. A double back flip off a ladder? Is that even possible? I should have listened to the guys when they tried to tell me I wasn't ready but I had to be pigheaded and went for it anyway. I did the flip and landed it even but my knee hit the canvas so hard and within seconds a hot sharp pain ran through my entire leg. I curled up and grabbed my knee and that was it my career was over. Tore three ligaments in my knee that night. I walked. well limped backstage with help from the referee and Jeff, who rushed to the ring as soon as he saw me land. Needless to say Tim was fired as my manager after that night. "I have to get over this. I want to wrestle. no I need to wrestle. It has been my passion since I was nine years old and no stupid little knee injury is going to stop me. First thing in the morning I'm calling Vince. I just hope he still wants me." I said as I made my way back to the house.  
  
"Welcome back gorgeous." Jeff said when I walked in the door.  
  
"Where did you go?" Matt asked.  
  
"No where. I just walked around a bit."  
  
"Want to pop some popcorn and have a movie night?" Amy asked.  
  
"No Thanks Ames. I think I'm gonna take a shower and get some sleep. Seeing I didn't get to enjoy my nap earlier." I said eyeballing Jeff.  
  
I took a long shower and threw on one of Jeff's big comfy shirts and a pair of boxers and got into bed. Within minutes I was asleep but it wasn't long before I felt Jeff's big strong arms around my waist.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong I'm just tired."  
  
"Something's bothering you. Tell me what it is."  
  
"Jeff seriously nothing is wrong."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Need anything?"  
  
"Yeah actually I do."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"SLEEP!" I said laughing. "I have to take care of some things very early in the morning."  
  
"Things?" Jeff asked confused.  
  
"Yes things and no I can't tell you about them."  
  
"Just tell me you're not going to talk to Mr. Wilson."  
  
"Mr. Wilson?"  
  
"The apartment guy."  
  
"Oh no I'm not going to see Mr. Wilson. I'm hoping to have a job interview."  
  
"A Job interview? With who?"  
  
"Sorry babe can't tell you that. Now come on and lets sleep." I said gently kissing Jeff before turning on my side and falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note- Sucky Chapter I know but they will get better I promise. Thanks to everyone who is R&R. Please continue to do so. 


	14. Roomies Chapter 14

Chapter ~14  
  
The next morning I called Vince and was so happy when he agreed to see me. I threw on some shorts and a tank and threw my hair into a sloppy ponytail. I kissed Jeff, who was still sleeping, and ran out of the house. When I got to Vince's office my stomach was full of butterflies. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Come in." I heard after a minute or two.  
  
"Hello Mr. McMahon. Nice to see you." I said trying not to sound scared.  
  
"Hello Denise please call me Vince. I'm glad you finally called I was beginning to think you didn't want to work here in the WWE."  
  
"Believe me Vince I really want to be apart of the WWE family and I'm sorry I waited so long to contact you, but I'm ready to work now. Just let me know when you need me."  
  
"Well seeing that you live with some of the superstars I'm sure you already know that we are touring next week. How about you start then."  
  
"Next week! Really?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"I just thought you'd put me in a few dark matches first.."  
  
"Denise, Jeff told me a few weeks ago how you have been training and I trust his judgment and he thinks you're ready so I do too."  
  
" Thank you so much Vince I won't let you down I promise."  
  
"I know you won't. So how do you want to make your debut?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that I could help Jeff out in a match but not have him know I was going to. See I don't want the guys to know that I am doing this. It has to be a total surprise."  
  
"That sounds good. I'll send you a message to come see me next Monday night before Jeff's mixed tag match and you can let me know how you plan on doing this."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. But when you send the message make sure it comes straight to me. If any of the guys see it they will know something's up."  
  
"I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Thank you again Vince. Guess I'll see you next week" I said shaking Vince's hand and walking out of the office. "Next Week I'm going to be an official WWE Diva." I said taking a deep breath. On the drive home I was ecstatic and it must have bubbled over because when I got home everyone could tell.  
  
"Girl what happened to you?" Amy asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You look like you just won the lottery."  
  
"Close. I got a Job!!!"  
  
"You! Got a job!"  
  
"Why do you say it like that?"  
  
"It's just you having a nine to five is uncanny. You belong in the ring not in a cubicle."  
  
"Oh Well."  
  
"Guys Listen to this Nee-See has a job." Amy said as Shan, Matt and Shane walked into the living room.  
  
"What? Where?" Was all Shane could say.  
  
"Can't tell you yet."  
  
"You're not a stripper or something are you?"  
  
"SHANE!" "What? That's not necessarily a bad thing you know."  
  
"No! I'm not going to be a stripper."  
  
"Tell us Denise."  
  
"Sorry Matt. You guys will find out next week."  
  
"Wait next week? Aren't you traveling with us?" Shannon asked confused.  
  
"Yes Shan I'm still gonna travel with y'all. Don't worry I have it all worked out. Where's Jeff?"  
  
"On the Moto Track. He's been buggin since he woke-up and you weren't there."  
  
"Ugh! I told him I had to be somewhere. Did he think I ran away or something?"  
  
"Well you could have at least said good-bye." Jeff said walking in the house.  
  
" I was gone for a few hours. No biggie."  
  
"So tell us about the job." Jeff said giving me a kiss.  
  
"I'd rather not. Just let me keep my secret until next week it'll be worth it I promise."  
  
"Okay Nese but only if you come and train with us today?" Shannon said.  
  
"Why so I can whoop you again?" I said laughing.  
  
"Hey I'll get you this time."  
  
"Whatever! Okay I'll train today but only for a little while."  
  
"That'll work. Get your bag so we can go."  
  
"God Shan let me chill for a while."  
  
"Come on I need the practice I have a huge match against Crash on SmackDown!"  
  
"You're facing Michael."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I know his style. You train with me and I'll teach you how he operates in the ring." Matt said.  
  
"But I want to train with Nese. She owes me a rematch."  
  
"No. You train with Matt today and tomorrow it's you and me, deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"So Jeff who are you up against this week?"  
  
"Mixed tag. Me and Trish against Nora and Nowinski."  
  
"That should be a great match."  
  
"Yeah but why you and Trish? Her and Mark have been an awesome team lately."  
  
"Yeah but Mark is teaming up with Rob against Paul and Ric."  
  
"Oh. Alright."  
  
That day in practice I wanted to burst. I was never really good at keeping secrets, well except the whole being in love with Jeff thing. It was Thursday and the next day we were going to be taking off and I was nervous as hell and couldn't tell anyone why. After practice everyone was beat so we all hit the hay early. After tossing and turning for over an hour I slipped out of bed and headed down to the practice ring in the basement. I had an idea for a new move but didn't want the guys to know about it. I hadn't thought of a name but I just knew the move would blow everyone away. "A double handspring back flip into a dropkick. Wow that's going to be hard to maneuver." I said standing in the middle of the ring. I practiced it for over an hour before I finally got it right. " I just figured out what I'm going to do when I make my debut." I said with a smile. As I walked back up the stairs I got a cramp in my knee.  
  
"Not Now!" I said limping to the couch.  
  
"Denise are you down there?" Jeff asked coming down the stairs. "In here." I answered.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep so I decided to practice."  
  
"Well are you done now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So come to bed."  
  
"I'll come up in a while."  
  
"It's three am and we leave at eight. You ed some sleep."  
  
"Okay I'll be up in a second. I just want something to drink but you go on without me."  
  
"Okay what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nese!"  
  
"Alright I have a cramp."  
  
"In your knee?"  
  
"Uh-Huh."  
  
"Come on let me help you upstairs and then well work on getting that cramp out."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime.  
  
After a few minutes the cramp was gone and I was fast asleep. It felt like I had been out only a few minutes before I felt Jeff tapping me.  
  
"Time to go." "I'm ready just let me get a shower and we can go."  
  
We arrived in Ft. Worth, Texas late Friday afternoon and went straight to the American Airline Center so the guys could get in some training in before the house show that night. As I wandered around the arena checking things out I ran into Stephanie McMahon. "Hey Steph. Long time no see."  
  
"I know but it's really good to see you." She said embracing me in a sisterly hug.  
  
"Oh Congrats on becoming GM of SmackDown! I've been keeping up with the show and it is just magnificent now that you are in charge."  
  
"Why thank you Denise. You know it's a good thing I ran into you today. Daddy was going to have a message delivered to you but since you are here you might as well go and see him."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for telling me. Talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah you bet. By the way. Why does my father want to speak with you?"  
  
"Probably to try and convince me to sign with the WWE."  
  
"Well if that's what he wants I hope he convinces you."  
  
"Maybe he will." I said with a devilish smile before walking away.  
  
I finally found Vince's office. When I walked in he was talking to Kane but quickly focused all his attention on me.  
  
"Hey Glen."  
  
"Hey Denise what you doing here?"  
  
"Just saying hey to some people. I was tired of being left behind while everyone else traveled."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Talk to you later big red machine." I said laughing.  
  
"Of course you will." He said picking me up and bear hugging me. When Glen was gone I turned and looked at Vince.  
  
"Decided on how we're going to pull this off?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually I have. Here is what I was thinking. I know Jeff is in a mixed tag with Trish, Nora and Chris so I was thinking that during the match Jeff and Trish are having trouble because Molly and Chris are cheating. Molly throws Trish out of the ring and she hits the announce table hard and is out. Meanwhile, Jeff is in the ring and Molly has just low blowed him. Molly takes a chair and swings but Jeff ducks and she hits Chris. Now everyone is down except Molly and she goes up top for the Molly- go-round but before she is able to hit the move I run out and give her the 'Extreme Fury' while the Ref. Is checking on Trish. I roll Jeff on top of Nowinski who is still out from the chair shot and Jeff and Trish get the win and they never know I was there."  
  
"Sounds like you have this all figured out but what's the 'Extreme Fury'?"  
  
"Just a move I created. Believe me when you see it you'll l love it. So do you think this can work?"  
  
"I think it could be Jeff and Trish will have to be told to expect help."  
  
"Tell them Victoria is going to do a run in or something. Please Vince I really want things to go down this way. It would be so perfect."  
  
"Okay we'll make it work. Another thing is ring attire and theme music."  
  
"Well I was thinking tights like Trish's except they say Jewlz across the back with a diamond symbol with matching tops in all different colors and for music I was thinking about Linkin Parks 'Papercut' or 'A Place For My Head'."  
  
"Well that's all very do able and everything will be waiting for you when you arrive in Austin Monday."  
  
"That was easy. Why did I wait so long to do this?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm glad you're finally doing it." Vince said as I walked out of his office.  
  
"Denise where have you been?" Shane asked as I made my way back towards the ring. "Just visiting old friends." I said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well get in here and show off those moves of yours."  
  
"Alright I'm coming." I said stepping into the ring.  
  
All the guys won their matches at the house show and after we all went out for a night on the town. We partied until four am before heading back to the hotel. Amy and Matt shared a room, as usual; Shane shared with Shannon and for the first time I was sharing with Jeff. We slept like babies before we were up again and heading to San Antonio for another house show.  
  
"Only a matter of hours before that's me out there." I said as I watched Trish and Molly's match.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." I said realizing that I wasn't alone anymore. "Damn Nese stop talking to yourself before you blow your own surprise." I said but this time to myself. 


	15. Roomies Chapter 15

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~15  
  
When Monday rolled around I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life.  
  
"Denise what's your malfunction? You've been acting weird all day. Are you sick or something?" Amy asked.  
  
"God Ames why does something always have to be wrong with me? I have a headache but I took some Tylenol already." I said looking up from the magazine I was reading.  
  
"Alright don't bite me head off." Amy said laughing.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
I walked out of the out of the divas locker room and headed to the men's locker room. On my way there I ran into Rob.  
  
"Hey you." I said giving him a hug. "Is Jeff in there?"  
  
"He sure is but I would give him a minute he's changing."  
  
"Oh Really? Is anyone else in there?"  
  
"Nope everyone went to the cafeteria for food."  
  
"I see. Guess that's where you're headed huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well Good luck on you're match tonight. Give 'em hell."  
  
"You know it."  
  
When I walked in the locker room Jeff's back was to me. He was bare chest and putting on his paint.  
  
"I just love a man in paint." I said.  
  
"Oh do you now."  
  
"Yeah. Paint really turns me on." I said running my hands over Jeff's chest.  
  
"Ever tried it with you're boyfriend?"  
  
"No my boyfriend's a prude. He is a military type guy. Want to help me fulfill my fantasy?"  
  
"What about your boyfriend?"  
  
"I won't tell if you won't."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jeff said as he pulled me down on his lap and started kissing me. When he pulled away he grabbed a tube of green paint and started writing on my arm.  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
"You'll see in a second."  
  
When Jeff was done I looked down to see in big bold green letters... JEFF'S GIRL! Incased in a heart.  
  
"Jeff's girl huh? My boyfriend isn't going to like this too much." I said laughing.  
  
"If he doesn't tell him to come see me." Jeff said before kissing me again.  
  
"So when are you and Trish on?"  
  
"It'll be between 10 and 10:30. Why?"  
  
"Just need to know when it's safe for my real boyfriend to show up?"  
  
"Real Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. You didn't think you and I were serious did you? I mean you're cute and all but I'm already promised to another. You might know him as Edge but I call him Big Daddy." I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh is that right."  
  
"Uh-Huh. But don't worry me and you can still make out at home."  
  
"You're are not even close to funny."  
  
"I know but seeing that look in your eyes was priceless." I said giggling. "Well I better get out of here so you can get all sexy. See you in a few." I said walking out of the room.  
  
I was standing backstage watching Jeff's match when Vince walked up behind me.  
  
"Denise are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Are you running out in that?" He asked looking down at my Black spaghetti strap shirt and khaki cargo pants.  
  
"Yeah. This is alright isn't it?"  
  
"Well I guess so seeing that no one is expecting you. But you might want to lose the paint."  
  
"I almost forgot about that." I said looking at my arm.  
  
"Well wait until you see Molly on the ropes then go for it."  
  
"Alright I got it."  
  
"Good Luck tonight. Oh by the way you will cut a promo from backstage afterwards and introduce yourself. Think you can do that?"  
  
"Yep. Thanks Vince."  
  
I watched the match anxiously and waited for my queue, which happened half way through the match. When Molly went to the top rope I ran from behind the curtain and flew down the ramp. I knocked Molly off the top turnbuckle and as she got up hit her with the 'Extreme Fury' I rushed over to Jeff and rolled him on top of Nowinski before running back up the ramp. The pop from the crowd was amazing. They had no idea who I was but they were cheering for me.  
  
"Who was that JR?"  
  
"I don't know King but did you see that move? I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Wow well Trish and Jeff owe her for this win, whoever she is."  
  
"Yeah I think I'd like to see more from her."  
  
"I just want to see the puppies. Did you see those JR? They looked great out there."  
  
"Oh stop it King!"  
  
When I got backstage Shannon, Shane, Amy and Matt were right there.  
  
"Denise what was that all about?" Shane asked in shock.  
  
"So that's why you rushed out of the locker room." Amy said.  
  
"Yep. That's why. You guys know the new job I was so secretive about? Well this is it. I am the newest member of the WWE family." I said with a huge grin on my face.  
  
"WHAT!?! Denise that is awesome, but when did all of this come about?"  
  
"I'll explain later I have to go cut a promo." I said as I continued walking backstage. I was supposed to be leaving the building when Terri stopped me.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me! Can I have a minute?"  
  
"Sure." I said turning around  
  
"Who are you and why did you interfere in that match?"  
  
"Me? I'm Jewlz one of the baddest around as for my interference that's simple you see Hardy and I go way back and I look out for friends. I saw a friend in trouble so I took it upon myself to help him out."  
  
"What do you call that move you just did out there?"  
  
"That? Well I call that 'Extreme Fury'." I said with a smirk.  
  
"Will we see you in WWE action soon?"  
  
"Bet your ass you will. Jewlz is here to stay. Who knows maybe I'll go after the Women's Title while I'm here maybe I'll go after a few others too." I said before walking away.  
  
When the cameras stopped rolling I made my way back to the locker room. When I walked in Jeff was there in utter disbelief.  
  
"Denise why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I wanted all of you to be surprised when I did this. I knew how bad you all wanted me to get in the ring so last week I contacted Vince. Since you had already praised me in front of him he didn't want to procrastinate with dark matches so we came up with this idea."  
  
"Nee-See that was the best run in I have seen in a long time. And that move you did. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"I know. I came up with it a few months ago but perfected it just last week. I call it 'Extreme Fury'."  
  
"Well it's Hurri-refic." Shane said laughing.  
  
"Thanks Hurricane."  
  
"So what does all of this mean?"  
  
"Not sure exactly but I think Vince wants me to feud with Molly seeing that I did make her and Chris lose tonight."  
  
"So you are officially a WWE Diva?"  
  
"Well I'm not on any calendars or in any babe of the year contest but yeah I'm a Diva."  
  
"This is the best news I've received in ages." Amy said giving me a hug.  
  
"Yeah let's just hope my knee doesn't ruin things this time." I said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Within minutes the locker room was full of superstars Edge, Kane, Randy, Taker, Buba, Rob, Molly, Trish well basically the entire roster was there to officially welcome me and also congratulate Jeff and I for making things official.  
  
"How did you guys.."  
  
"Sorry Nese Amy spilled your secret."  
  
"Amy! You are such a blabber mouth."  
  
"I didn't know it was such a big secret. My bad."  
  
"It's okay we were going to tell everyone tonight anyway."  
  
"Let say we go have some fun. Who feels like Clubin'?"  
  
"I'm up for it." I said.  
  
"Lets all go. It'll be a celebration for our newest family member." Trish said.  
  
We partied that night until we couldn't party anymore. We went back to our hotel and got into bed but Jeff and I didn't sleep. We had a celebration of our own.  
  
"Jeff you know how back at the house I said I wasn't ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'm ready now. I want you to make love to me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." I said placing a heated kiss on Jeff's lips. He slowly unbuttoned my nightshirt while I pulled his boxers off. He was so gentle with me, which made me feel both safe and truly loved. That night I lost my virginity to the man I loved and hoped I would one day marry. We feel asleep in each others arms and I had the sweetest dream I had ever had.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note- Okay ppl College life is killing me! With all these term papers that I keep getting hit with my fan fic writing has been bleek but I'm trying to get these stories done for you guys. I know that ppl are reading Expecting, Hemorrhage and Finding Mr. Right and I will have two chapters up for each story before Wednesday. Also I just want to thank Dhackw5090 for being so brutally honest when she gave the last chapter a "sucky" review. I know that all my chapters can't be good and when they are bad I want ppl to tell me. I can take the criticism I need the criticism. I want to write the best stories possible so I really need to know when I'm doing a "Sucky" job. So shout out to Dhack for keeping it real. And shout outs to everyone else for all the great reviews I have received as well. Keep them coming.  
  
Love ya millions *~*Alexus aka Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl*~* 


	16. Roomies Chapter 16

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~16  
  
"Hey sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Jeff asked kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Better than I ever have in my life."  
  
"So no regrets?"  
  
"Regrets? Jeff last night we made love do you think I would have slept with you if I was only going to regret it?"  
  
"It's just you gave me the best gift of my life but in the process you lost something you can never get back."  
  
"I lost my virginity to the man I love believe me I don't want it back."  
  
"That's why I love you you know that?"  
  
"Yeah I know." I said putting on my robe and walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Where you goin'?"  
  
"To take a shower. Care to join me?"  
  
"Hell Yeah." Jeff said jumping up out of the bed.  
  
Later that day Jeff and I made our way to the gym to workout. We hadn't been there five minutes before some chick was all over him. Now, me being the person that I am, I decided to have some fun with her. I got off of the treadmill and walked slowly over to Jeff who was talking to the girl.  
  
"I can't believe you. You ass hole. I see I'm good enough to sleep with but as soon as you get out in public you flirt and screw anything with breast." I yelled as the entire gym turned their attention to me.  
  
"Excuse me? Denise I was just talking to a......." Jeff said in shock.  
  
"You're just talking to a potential screw, right? Listen to me girl, stay away from this guy he will only use you and when he's done he'll forget your name and your number."  
  
Jeff couldn't speak he thought I was having a breakdown and as for the girl she got out of there so fast she left a smoke trail. When she was gone I busted out into a hysterical laughter.  
  
"Denise are you mental?"  
  
"I'm sorry I did that but it was just so fun. You should have seen your face." I said still laughing.  
  
"You have major problems you know that?"  
  
"Duh! But you love me anyway so it doesn't matter. Did you see how fast she got out of here?"  
  
"She was just a fan who wanted an autograph."  
  
"Yeah right! I saw how she was all over you and believe me she wanted much more than an autograph."  
  
"Come on Denise."  
  
"Jeff I'm a woman I know when a woman is flirting and that tramp was doing more than just flirting but don't worry I'm not the jealous type, its not my style. I just had to do that. I promise I'll never run off a "Fan" again......unless she makes me." I said with a devilish grin.  
  
That night I got a call from Vince informing me of my first official match. It was going to be against Molly Holly on Heat and if I was really good I would also have a match the next week on RAW. When it was time to tape for Heat I was nervous as hell. I had already received a good pop from the crowd and that was before they even knew my name so I was hoping they would respond the same way.  
  
"You want me to walk out there with you?" Jeff asked seeing the apprehension in my eyes.  
  
"No. I want to do this by myself. I'll be fine."  
  
"I know you will. You look amazing by the way."  
  
"Thanks." I said while looking in the mirror. "Should I wear the North Carolina shirt instead of this babyphat one?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what you wear Nese you are going to do great." Amy said.  
  
"God I can't believe I'm about to do this."  
  
"Jewlz you're next." The stage manager said coming into the room."  
  
"Alright wish me luck."  
  
"Good Luck Nese we'll be cheering for you."  
  
"Thanks Shann."  
  
"Good Luck Baby. You got this." Jeff said giving me a hug and a kiss.  
  
I walked to the top of the ramp and when I got there Nora was stretching.  
  
"Hey Nora. Good luck tonight."  
  
"Same to you Denise and if you get a chance to hit that move again go easy on me felt like you kicked a hole in my chest last time."  
  
"Sorry I'll try to be gentle."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Nora and I continued to talk until I heard "Dirrty" Blast over the p.a. system.  
  
"Now coming to the ring weighing 125lbs from Cameron, NC......Jewlz."  
  
I walked onto the ramp and walked down to the beat of the song. When I got halfway down the ramp I ran and slid in he ring. I continued to move to the music until it was cut off and replaced by Molly's. The match started off great with Molly whipping me into the ropes and giving me a few hard chops before she slammed me in the middle of the ring. She tried to end things early and went for a cover but I kicked out after two. I got up and began hitting her with some German upper cuts before applying a body slam. I climb to the top turnbuckle and connected with a leg drop. I waited for Molly to get up and went for the 'Extreme Fury' but she saw it coming and countered with a drop kick of her own. The match went back and forth for about another five minutes until I finally was able to hit a hurricanrana and then hit the 'Extreme Fury' on a dazed Molly Holly.  
  
"Here is your Winner.......Jewlz."  
  
"Wow D-lo that was a great match."  
  
"Yeah Coach it must feel great to win your first WWE Match and she did it against our former WWE Women's Champion."  
  
"Well Molly doesn't look to happy but Jewlz seems to be ecstatic."  
  
"And so does this Crowd Coach. Listen to them they love her already."  
  
"She keeps this up D-lo and we might be looking at our next Women's Champ."  
  
"That was an awesome match Denise."  
  
"Thanks. I didn't think I was going to be able to pull that off but you helped me out there more than you know."  
  
"Nese you did it. You were so awesome out there." Jeff said coming up and wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Thanks Baby. I didn't look to nervous did I?"  
  
"You didn't look nervous at all. Everything was perfect."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Everything from the entrance to the finisher."  
  
"I'm glad. I changed entrance music at the last minute. I just liked the beat to that new Christina Aguilera song and Vince said it was okay to use it."  
  
"Well it's perfect."  
  
"So how does it feel to have your first match and first win all in one night?" Shane asked.  
  
"It is the best feeling in the world."  
  
"I can think of one thing that feels better." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Okay well it's the second best feeling in the world." I said throwing Jeff a "You are so disgusting" look.  
  
"So are we partying tonight?"  
  
"Of course we are when don't we?" I asked laughing.  
  
When we got back to the hotel I checked the messages on my cell, which I had turned off at the arena. When I heard the message I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Denise this is Nate. Saw you on TV wow you are a big wrestling star now. So how about you and I hook up this weekend and pick up where we left off a while back. Call me aiight? Later."  
  
"Pick up where we left off. If I remember correctly we left off with me closing the door in your face." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What'd you say?" Jeff asked sticking his head out of the bathroom door.  
  
"Nate left me a message on my phone. He wants to hook up when I get back."  
  
"Ha! Fat Chance of that happening."  
  
"That guy is such a prick. The night we went out he talked about you guys all night. He thought it was so great that you guys were wrestlers and that I knew you. Guess he figured he'd get in good with me and then try to hang with you guys."  
  
"Like I said Fat Chance." Jeff said crawling into bed.  
  
"Jeff look."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone started a thread about me on your site." I said happily.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen to this........"  
  
"Did you guys watch Heat tonight? This wrestler Jewlz is amazing. She has some great moves and she is really Hot. She is also a friend of Jeff, which also earns her points in my book. Can't wait to see her in the ring again. We need to start a site for her seeing that we already have one for all the other NC daredevils. What do you guys think?"  
  
"Isn't that great? People are responding to me already. There are like 150 replies to this and the poll that is with it has like 80 votes and most are all for starting me a site. They don't even know me and they want to do all of this."  
  
"Denise the people know what they like and they like you and I can see why. Once you get a match on RAW fans will flock to get your autograph or take a picture with you and as for not knowing anything about you they can find stuff from your OMEGA days and your ECW days even though those were short lived."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Look I know you are happy but it's late and we have an early flight tomorrow so get your sweet little ass over here and go to sleep."  
  
"Oh alright." I said closing my laptop and turning off the light. " Love you Jeffro."  
  
"Love you to Nee-See." Jeff said before kissing me goodnight. 


	17. Roomies Chapter 17

Chapter ~17  
  
The last couple of months have been a blur to me. I have had nine matches and I'm 6-3 only losing to Ivory, who cheated, Jacqueline and Molly who beat me in our rematch. I can't wait to get to go up against Trish. We have practiced together a few times and she is amazing in the ring. I'm still not PPV status but I will be at No Mercy cheering on all of my friends. Jeff had a TLC Match on RAW last week teaming with RVD. They make an awesome team. Rob is no Matt but he knows how to kick ass in that ring. There was one point I thought Jeff and Rob had a chance but in the end Kane prevailed. He did it all by himself because Shane was taken out by Paul and Flair. I'm not liking the whole Ric in HHH's corner angle they just don't mesh in my opinion. I am still receiving mad props at JNH.com about what an amazing wrestler I am. It's very flattering knowing that so many people are feeling me in the ring. Jeff said that he even heard some guys at the gym talking about how cute I was. Bet he didn't like hearing that too much, but he'd never admit it.  
  
"Earth to Denise." Jeff said waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trish wants to know if you wanna go out to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure sounds good to me." I said summing up my journal entry and closing my laptop.  
  
"They're going to Imperial Gourmet."  
  
"Great. I'll go change." I said getting up and walking over to my bag. "UGH! I have nothing to wear." I said throwing clothes everywhere.  
  
"Wear the black dress. You look great in the black dress."  
  
"The black dress is dirty along with the red one, blue one, black skirt and gray skirt."  
  
"So put on the Flares and the cream halter."  
  
"It's scary how well you match up clothes Hardy." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah I do have a very keen fashion sense don't I?" I hopped in the shower only to be surprised by Jeff's hands.  
  
"You know if we start we are going to be late." I said turning around.  
  
"Already a head of you. I told Matt if we weren't down in half an hour to leave without us and we'd meet them there." Jeff said in between kisses.  
  
"You are headed for the danger zone buddy you keep it up and we'll miss dinner completely." I said moaning slightly.  
  
"That's fine with me." Jeff said as he continued to travel my body with his tongue.  
  
"OhMyGod! You are so fucking amazing you know that?"  
  
"I do my best to please."  
  
"Well you definitely pleased me." I said stepping out of the shower.  
  
Jeff and I got dressed and headed to meet the guys.  
  
"Thought you guys forgot about us." Trish said as we sat down.  
  
"You know Jeff. He just loves to make an entrance." I said laughing.  
  
"You were the one with nothing to wear." Jeff said.  
  
"So why did you want everyone to have dinner tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Well I have some news. I have been asked to tour with the fitness company I worked for before becoming a wrestler."  
  
"What? Are you going to take the job?" I asked shocked.  
  
"I'm not sure. That's why I wanted to know what you guys thought about it."  
  
"Well I think it sucks and you should tell them no."  
  
"Denise!" Amy said.  
  
"Well that's how I feel. I don't want her to take the job."  
  
"Yeah but you are being a bit harsh."  
  
"No. She is only saying what she feels. What do the rest of you think?"  
  
"I think if you want the job you should definitely go for it." Jeff said.  
  
"I second that." Amy said.  
  
"I third it." Shane said  
  
"I agree with Jeff too. Matt said.  
  
"What about you Shannon?"  
  
"I have to agree with Denise. I don't think you should take it.  
  
"Thanks Shann at least someone sees things my way." I said throwing Jeff a wicked look.  
  
"So what do you think you're going to do?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I want to go but I also want to stay. I would miss you guys more than anything, but if I do this I'll be making twice as much as I get from the WWE."  
  
"Money! You're doing this for the money? You would diss your friends for money?"  
  
"Denise come on it's not just the money. I used to love modeling and to be able to do it again might be fun."  
  
"Fine do what you want. This will make my dash for the Women's Title easier." I said in a bitchy way.  
  
"Guys come on. Trish hasn't made a decision yet. Let's just order our food and talk about this rationally." Shane said.  
  
"No thanks I'm tired of talking and I've suddenly lost my appetite." I said getting up from the table.  
  
"Denise come back." Amy yelled. "Let me go and talk to her maybe I can get her to listen to me." Jeff said getting up from the table.  
  
Jeff followed me as I walked down the street. I had no idea where I was going I just was following the lights of the city.  
  
"Denise stop will ya."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"I heard what you had to say in there, you think it's a good idea for her to go away."  
  
"Denise you have to be reasonable Trish is going to do what she thinks is best for her no matter what we say."  
  
"He's right Denise." Trish said coming up behind Jeff.  
  
"I know that but there shouldn't even be a decision to be made. You are a part of the WWE family..........you're apart of my family."  
  
"That's it isn't it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What's it?" Trish asked confused.  
  
"This is about losing her isn't it?"  
  
"Losing who?"  
  
"Denise tell me."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Nese care to fill me in?" Trish asked still confused.  
  
"I don't wan to talk about it." I said walking away.  
  
"Denise?"  
  
"Trish, When Denise was little her she lost her sister. She was on her way home from a party and was killed by a drunk driver. Denise has never gotten over that. Now she sees you as her sister, along with all the other divas. She doesn't like the people she's close to leaving her because she is scared that they'll never come back."  
  
"Denise I'm sorry. I never even knew you had a sister." Trish said walking up and embracing me in a hug.  
  
"No I'm sorry it's your life and if you want to go and model I am one hundred percent behind you. Just promise you'll come and visit, often.  
  
"I'm not gone yet and if I do go I won't leave for another two months."  
  
"I still hope you decide to stay." I said laughing.  
  
"Now can we go and eat please?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Leave it to you to ruin a beautiful moment Jeff." Trish said slapping him on the arm.  
  
We walked back to the restaurant and had a nice dinner with the rest of our friends. After dinner we went cosmic bowling, which I suck at, so I was in last place the whole time but Shannon was right there with me. Jeff and Shane were tied for first and Matt was second while Trish sat at third and Amy was at fourth.  
  
"Denise I thought you were good at everything." Trish said laughing at my score.  
  
"I am.......everything except cosmic bowling." I said as I rolled the ball down the lane.  
  
"Wow! Four pins this time." Shane said.  
  
"Funny Shane. I gotcha though just wait I'm going to get you." I said with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh no what have I started?"  
  
"All that matters is that I'm going to finish it."  
  
"I feel so sorry for you Shane."  
  
"I feel sorry for me too." Shane said laughing.  
  
When we got back to the hotel It was really late and I was beat but Jeff had other ideas.  
  
"Care to finish what we started earlier?" He asked nibbling my earlobe.  
  
"Care to finish what we started? We started and finished about three times earlier."  
  
"Want to break that record?"  
  
"You horn dog. I'm sleepy and you're horny but I'm not surprised."  
  
"You shouldn't be, you know me so well."  
  
"Yeah and I know that if we don't play by your rules I'll never sleep so tonight we play your way." I said climbing on top of Jeff.  
  
"Oh Boy!" Jeff yelped as I took the scissors off the nightstand and started cutting off his shirt.  
  
"Now it's time for some fun." I said taking one of Jeff's bandanas and using it as a blindfold.  
  
"He you said my rules."  
  
"Sorry honey looks like I lied." I said taking two more bandanas and tying his hands to the bedpost.  
  
"Believe me baby you'll get no more complaints from me."  
  
"Good. Be a really good boy and afterwards you can blindfold me." I said running my hands up and down Jeff's stomach.  
  
"Can't wait." Jeff said licking his lips.  
  
The next morning I went with the girls to the gym to workout.  
  
"Denise you look really tired." Amy said.  
  
"Jeff and I didn't sleep much last night." I said smiling.  
  
"Care to give details?" Trish asked.  
  
"Let's just say it involved Candle wax, Blindfolds, and restraints." I said stepping off of the treadmill.  
  
"You little freak." Amy laughed. "You let him do that to you?"  
  
"Who said he did it to me?"  
  
"What!?! You did that to him?"  
  
"Hell yeah and he loved it."  
  
"I must say Denise that good girl image I had of you is no more."  
  
"Have to keep things interesting."  
  
"You and Jeff are the perfect couple. I'm glad you guys decided to hook- up."  
  
"Yeah me too if I had been anymore in love with that man I would have turned into Cathy Bates in "Misery"."  
  
"Damn, now that's love." Amy said.  
  
We all laughed as we walked into the dressing room to change.  
  
"Trish we need to hook you up." I said as I put on my pants.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Don't know give me a week to scope out the inventory around the WWE I'll get back to you."  
  
"This is going to be interesting." Amy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
You playing cupid."  
  
"Interesting indeed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note~ Hey! Hey! I finally found time to update aren't you so proud of me? So tell me, what do you think so far? Are you feeling this or not? Should I change up some things? I need Feed Back PPL!!! LOL I know you guys will tell me what you think. If any of you frequent Jeffnerohardy.com you may have noticed the advertising I did for the site ~Wink Wink~ had to give my favorite Jeffro site props, but don't go over there looking for any post about "Jewlz" LOL! N-E-Way Expecting, Finding Mr. Right and Hemorrhage have all been updated too, so if you haven't please go read and review.  
  
Love Ya Millions  
  
The One & Only  
  
~Alexus~ 


	18. Roomies Chapter 18

Roomies  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Amy and I walked around backstage looking for fresh meat.  
  
"Randy is single."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"John?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Rey?"  
  
"Amz!"  
  
"Ok what about Shane?"  
  
"Trish and Shane? I don't know."  
  
"Most everyone else is taken Nei-ce."  
  
"I know but her and Shane?"  
  
"Who and me?" Shane asked walking up behind us.  
  
"No one." I said smiling.  
  
"What are you two up to? Are you trying to hook me up?"  
  
"Shane now you know me better than that."  
  
"Yeah Nese I know you. That's what scares me." Shane said laughing.  
  
"Ok I'm trying to find Trish a date. Would you be interested?"  
  
"Me and Trish? Wow umm let me think about this. She's beautiful, Talented, Smart, Funny and Friendly of course I'd go out with her."  
  
"Great now I just have to convince her to go out with you."  
  
"Hey! You shouldn't have to convince her."  
  
"I know. It would be better if I got her really drunk first."  
  
"Oh that's just plain mean."  
  
"You know I got nothing but love for you Shane."  
  
"You got a funny way of showing it." He said pouting.  
  
"Look I got a match to get ready for, but I'll talk to Trish after our match. We get to tag together tonight against Molly and Victoria. I'm so excited it's my first tag match and I get Miss Stratusfaction herself as my partner."  
  
"Yeah you get to wrestle two beautiful women and I get to get the crap kicked out of me by Triple H and Flair."  
  
"I'm sorry honey." I said giving Shane a kiss. "I got to find Trish talk to you guys later." I said walking down the hall towards the Women's locker room. As I was walking I felt a tug on my arm before being pulled into empty office.  
  
"And where are you going beautiful?"  
  
"To find Trish."  
  
"Why you looking for Trish? I'm the one you should be looking for."  
  
"Well I don't have a match with you as my tag partner now do I?"  
  
"I have a match against Nowinski I need love right now." Jeff said jokingly.  
  
"He isn't that bad."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"Ok so he plays the Character of a pompas ass on and off camera but it's ok."  
  
"Yeah well can I please have a kiss to tide me over until tonight?"  
  
"Sure you can. Want me to ask Chris to meet you in here?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"You know I got to give you some love." I said giving him a kiss.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about."  
  
"That's gonna have to do for now because I really have to find Trish."  
  
"Just one more." Jeff said pulling me into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Okay now let go before we both end up on the floor and late for our matches."  
  
"I don't mind being late." Jeff said still kissing me.  
  
"Well I do. I'm still replaceable around here."  
  
"Vince would be crazy to replace you."  
  
"Yeah well he's gotten rid of better wrestlers than me lately."  
  
"Denise, believe me they would be crazy to let you go. You are one of the fastest growing superstars here today. People have really taken to your character and Vince and all the other head honchos around here know it."  
  
"Yeah well I'm not trying to find out. So if you'll excuse me I have to find my partner."  
  
"Catch you later." Jeff said slapping my ass as I left the room.  
  
When I walked into the Women's locker room Victoria was talking to Molly.  
  
"Hey girls. Ready for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah I know I am. Can't wait to get to go one on one with you." Victoria said stretching.  
  
"Trust me she is brutal in that ring." Molly said laughing.  
  
"Hey when you train with the Hardyz you can't help but to get a little brutal and extreme." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah and after she hits you with that extremeness I'm gonna serve up a dose of Stratusfaction." Trish said coming in the room.  
  
"Yeah this is definitely gonna be one hell of a match." Victoria said.  
  
"You know we gotta give the fans what they want." I said putting on my gear.  
  
"Denise have you realized that tonight we have identical suites?" Trish asked.  
  
"Not identical. True they are both purple but yours is all glittery and has a 100% Stratusfaction brand while mine is belled with a big old diamond on the back." I said smiling.  
  
"Close enough smart ass." Trish said.  
  
"Just pushing your buttons. You know I picked this outfit on purpose tonight."  
  
"Yeah you just want to be like me."  
  
"Of course I do. You are the Women's champion and the fans love you who wouldn't want to be like you?"  
  
"Not to mention one of your best friends in the world."  
  
"Best friend? No way you and Amy are my sisters."  
  
"How sweet."  
  
"Come on you know I love you guys. All of you are my family so weather you like it or not you're stuck with me."  
  
"Yeah well you're stuck with me."  
  
"Cool." I said laughing.  
  
Alright girly lets go kick come ass."  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
As Trish and I stood at the curtain waiting for her music to hit I casually brought up Shane.  
  
"Trish I know we have a match and all, but you know how I said I would find you a man?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I found you one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What would you say if I said Shane wants to go out with you?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah he thinks it's a great idea."  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea?"  
  
"It's not marriage or anything just a date. To make it easier Jeff and I will tag along and to make you really comfortable Amy, Matt, Shannon and Crystal can come it'll be fun. And when you feel up to it we'll all bow out gracefully and let you and Shane enjoy each others company."  
  
"I'll do it for you, but if I feel to awkward then I get to call it off, deal?"  
  
"Deal. God Shane is gonna be so happy."  
  
When Trish's music hit we walked from behind the curtain. Trish did her normal entrance and took off her cowboy hat and waved it around while I rocked to her music. As we walked down the ramp I took off my coat and slid into the ring. I jumped up on the ring post and pointed to the jewel on my shirt. I hopped off the rope and Trish and I played rock, paper, scissors to see who would start the match. After two out of three Trish had won so she and Victoria started things off. Trish whipped Victoria into the corner and hit her with a few hard chops. She then threw a couple of German uppercuts and then she slammed her to the mat. She went for the pin but Victoria kicked out after two. She finally tagged me in and I went straight for the 'extreme fury' but Victoria swatted me away and I landed hard on my arm. It went numbs for a minute but I kept going. Victoria Irish whipped me into the ropes and Molly went for the backhand spring behind the refs back. I was able to move but Victoria was relentless. She continued to dominate the match with arm bars and headlocks. When she went to the top for the moonsault I was able to get up and knock her off the rope. I ran to the corner and tagged in Trish. She threw Victoria in the ring and went for the pin but Molly pulled Trish off top of Victoria. Molly and Victoria double- teamed Trish as the ref tried to get me out of the ring. Trish finally got to the corner to tag and I was ready to get back in. I threw Molly to the outside and then went after Victoria. Trish and I got so into the match we ended up doing the poetry in motion on both Molly and Victoria. When Victoria got up I was waiting for her. I hit the 'extreme fury' and got the 1..2..3. Trish and I walked up the ramp as the crowd went wild. I had won a tag team match and I felt great. As soon as I got backstage I hugged Trish for like the tenth time and then went looking for Jeff. I found him talking to Shane in the men's locker room.  
  
"Hope everyone's decent in here." I yelled as I walked in. "Better yet if you are decent get un-decent." I said laughing.  
  
"I'll get un-decent."  
  
"I don't know if I could handle all of that Glen." I said as we both laughed.  
  
"Yeah I am quite a man."  
  
"You hitting on my girl Glen?" Jeff said interrupting  
  
"Nah Jeff I ain't hitting on your girl but its obvious she wants my body."  
  
"Glen!"  
  
"Hey I only speak the truth."  
  
"Why would she want chicken when she got steak?"  
  
"Are you referring to yourself as meat?"  
  
"It's a guy thing."  
  
"Oh is that why that sounded so dumb?"  
  
"She always got jokes?" Glen asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"How do you put up with this one?" Glen said picking me up.  
  
"I've been doing it all my life."  
  
"Would you like me to leave so you can continue talking about me?" I said as Glen put me back down.  
  
"No that's alright we can talk about you some more later." Glen said laughing. "Oh by the way great match tonight keep it up and that Women's title will be yours in no time."  
  
"Thanks Glen." I said giving him a hug.  
  
"See you guys later. Time to go and beat the living Hell out of Hunter and Flair."  
  
"Good luck." Jeff and I both said.  
  
"Thanks guys but I'm not the one who's gonna need it." Glen said walking out of the locker room.  
  
"Hey is Shane in here?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Got some good news for him."  
  
"What kind of news?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"You and your surprises."  
  
"Oh come on you can wait an hour."  
  
When the night was over I pulled Shane to the side and told him the great news. He was really happy and almost ran out of the locker room to find Trish and make sure I wasn't pulling his leg. When I walked back into the Women's locker room Shane and Trish were talking.  
  
"Looks like I made a love connection." I said laughing.  
  
"Ha Ha."  
  
"Oh come on Nese we are just talking." Shane said.  
  
"It was a joke people don't have a cow." I said picking up my bag. "What were you talking about anyway?"  
  
"Just making some plans."  
  
"So you two are going to really go out?"  
  
"Yeah we are really going to go out."  
  
"Just the two of you?" I asked looking at Trish.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool. I hope you have fun." I said walking out of the room.  
  
As Jeff and I drove to the hotel I told him about Trish and Shane.  
  
"Trish agreed to go out with Shane?" Jeff asked shocked.  
  
"You say it likes it a bad thing."  
  
"Not bad but weird. Shane just doesn't seem to be Trish's type."  
  
"It has been said that you aren't my type, but you see we are together."  
  
"Who say's I'm not your type?"  
  
"Just people."  
  
"Well I think we are perfect together. You've even picked up some of my bad habits."  
  
"Yeah and some of your cravings. Mind if we stop for some skittles?"  
  
"Don't need to I picked up some today. They're in the glove compartment."  
  
"You knew I'd want these didn't you?"  
  
"Of course. Face it your turning into another me."  
  
"I don't think so. I think I'm more like Amy or maybe Shannon, but not like you." I said eating a handful of skittles.  
  
"You think you are like Shannon? Denise you and Shannon are complete opposites."  
  
"We are not. Shannon and I are a lot alike."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We like the same music have the same style and both picked you as our best friends."  
  
"True but you are a thrill seeker like me and you love being extreme like me."  
  
"Jeff get over it me and you are not that much alike I guess that's why they say opposites attract."  
  
"I still say I'm right."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that baby."  
  
When we reached the hotel there were fans everywhere. Jeff gladly signed autographs as I continued into the hotel before being stopped by a large group of people.  
  
"Jewlz can we have your autograph?" One girl yelled.  
  
I was shocked. No one had ever asked for my autograph and here were all these people who wanted it. I signed about a dozen autographs before finally walking into the hotel.  
  
"Wow that was so amazing all of those people wanting an autograph. My autograph."  
  
"And just think about when you doing main events. They will kill for autographs and pictures then."  
  
"Me a main event? I don't think that's in the near future but I don't care I'm loving this."  
  
"Yeah well I say give it a few more months and you will be a main event."  
  
"It makes me so happy knowing that you have so much faith in me." I said kissing Jeff.  
  
"You know I will always be your number one fan."  
  
"Yeah and I'll always be yours." I said lying down on Jeff's stomach and closing my eyes. 


	19. Roomies Chapter 19

Roomies  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
"Denise have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what Nora?"  
  
"That tonight it's a triple threat match. Me, Victoria and you and the winner get's to face Trish for the women's title at No Mercy."  
  
"What? You're kidding right?"  
  
"No. We are all supposed to cut a promo before the match so I'm gonna go and get ready. Good luck tonight."  
  
"Yeah you to." I said excitedly.  
  
I ran to find Jeff and told him about the good news.  
  
"That's great Nei-Ce."  
  
"Did you say something to Eric?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just strange that I'm getting a chance to go for the title after you say to me a few days ago that I'll get a push soon."  
  
"So you think I corrupted the mind of the boss?"  
  
"I just have to know. Did I get this push by myself or did you help?"  
  
"I did NOT talk to anyone. You got this opportunity all on your own."  
  
"I can't believe this. It hasn't even been a year for me here."  
  
"That's no biggie. I mean look at Lesnar. He became champ after only five months here."  
  
"I know but it's just.... God I really want that belt."  
  
"I know you do and it'll be yours real soon."  
  
"But Trish is a great Champion. Even if I win tonight it doesn't mean I'll win at No Mercy."  
  
"Hey listen to me. I know you and Trish are tight but this is business and you have proven on more than one occasion that you can go one on one with any wrestler here."  
  
"Denise! Triple threat match, huh?" Trish asked running up behind me.  
  
"Yeah and when I win it's gonna be me and you at No Mercy."  
  
"Some ones pretty full of themselves."  
  
"No. I'm just very confident that I can do this."  
  
"Well Victoria really wants this belt as well as Molly so you're gonna have to work extra hard tonight."  
  
"I always work extra hard." I said laughing.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"So, you ready for the match?"  
  
"Yeah it's gonna be pretty damn sweet. You gonna watch?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Great. I'm going to go and get changed. See you guys after the match."  
  
"Good luck Babe." Jeff said giving me a kiss.  
  
"Yeah go out there and raise some hell."  
  
"That's what I do best." I said walking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jewlz? Jewlz! Can I have a moment of your time?"  
  
"Sure Terri what's up?"  
  
"Well it was just last week that you and Trish Stratus defeated Molly and Victoria, but tonight Eric Bischoff has put you in a Triple threat match against Molly and Victoria with the winner facing Trish at No Mercy for the Women's Title. How do you feel about that?"  
  
"How do I feel about it? Well that's easy. I feel that in a matter of weeks I will be the New Women's Champ. Now don't get me wrong both Molly and Victoria are spectacular competitors, but tonight I will be the better woman. As for Trish yeah she is my girl, but this isn't personal it's business. So Trish get ready because at No Mercy that title will be switching waist one way or another." I said before walking down the hall.  
  
I stood behind the curtain waiting to hear my music. As I stood there I felt a terrible pain shoot through my leg. Determined to compete I shook it off and when my music hit I ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Both Molly and Victoria attacked me before I had the chance to get to my feet. I fought to get up and when I did I grabbed Molly and whipped her into the ropes and hit her with a clothesline. As I went to attack Victoria I was hit with a drop kick and flew out of the ring. I hit my knee hard on the barricade and at that moment I heard a pop. I layed there for a few minutes before pulling myself back into the ring. Molly was covering Victoria so I pulled her off and went for the pin myself. I got a two count, but Victoria kicked out. The match lasted about another six minutes before I finally hit the "Extreme Fury" on Victoria for the three count. After the match was over I limped to the back. I fell to the floor as soon as I entered the locker room.  
  
"Denise what's wrong?"  
  
"My knee it hurts like hell."  
  
"Do you want to go to the trainer?" Nora asked.  
  
"No. I just need to get off of it for a while."  
  
"That's your bad knee Denise, Are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked with a voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine guys it's just a little sore."  
  
"Well do you at least want me to find Jeff?"  
  
"No. He'll only freak out and he has a match to worry about and I don't want him worrying about me."  
  
"Well get over it I'm worried." Jeff said walking into the room.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Instincts. I saw how long you were down and how you grabbed your knee, I'm not crazy I knew you were hurt."  
  
"I'm not hurt. I'm fine."  
  
"Then walk over here to me."  
  
"I will in a minute."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Fine!" I said getting up off the floor. I tried to walk but I couldn't put any pressure on my leg.  
  
"See. Come on you're going to the hospital."  
  
"You have a match besides I don't need a doctor."  
  
"You're not going to fight me on this. Now Come on I'm taking you to the hospital." Jeff said picking me up.  
  
"Jeff put me down. I'm not going and that's final."  
  
"You are going if I have to drag you there."  
  
"How about this. I will drive her to the hospital and you can just come over after your match." Trish said packing her things.  
  
"Is no one listening to me? I'm not going to the stupid hospital."  
  
"Denise what if something is really wrong? Don't you want to know before injuring yourself more?" Nora asked.  
  
"Yeah Nese you just won the triple threat but if you are hurt and aren't looked at you may not make it to No Mercy."  
  
"Fine I'll go." I said trying once again to stand.  
  
"Let me help you to the car."  
  
"No you go and get ready for your match I'll get myself to the car."  
  
"Why must you be so damned stubborn?"  
  
"Jeff I'm not stubborn. Independent maybe but not stubborn." I said limping past him. "Have a great match." I said kissing Jeff and limping out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time I got to the hospital the pain was so bad I was in tears. I still hadn't said anything about hearing a pop because I knew that Trish would only freak out. Once alone with a doctor I told him everything.  
  
"Well Miss Taylor I'm very concerned about your injury seeing that your knee was injured just a few years ago."  
  
"But I didn't tear anything did I?"  
  
"Luckily no. Nothing is torn but you should stay off of it for a while."  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"Three to four months. Just to give it a chance to heal completely.  
  
"Doc you don't under stand. I have a Women's title match in December and I will not miss that match for anything so hook me up with a special brace or something and let me go on about my business."  
  
"I can give you a brace but I am recommending that you take at least three months to recuperate before stepping back in the ring."  
  
"I'm sorry but that's not gonna happen. I was forced out of the business with my first injury I'm not going to let this one force me out too. I promise to be extra careful, but I can't promise that I won't wrestle."  
  
"It's your decision and I can't make you take time out of the ring. The nurse will be in with your brace and prescription shortly."  
  
"Thanks doc." I said as he left the room.  
  
Jeff arrived at the hospital right before the nurse brought in the brace. I told Jeff and the rest of the gang that the doctor said my knee would be fine as long as I wore my brace and was really careful when taking bumps. I could tell Jeff was skeptical, but he never questioned what I was saying. I continued to train, but Eric said he didn't want me back in the ring until No Mercy so I accompanied Jeff out during his matched instead. At night Jeff and The guys would help me with therapeutic exercises to make sure my knee didn't buckle on me. After three weeks my knee still hurt like hell, but I made everyone believe that I was at least 80% healed when in actuality I was maybe 55 to 60% better. I hated the lying especially to Jeff, but if they knew the truth they would make me take time off and I didn't want that. I was resolute about staying in the ring and no injury was going to stop me this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note~ I know this chapter is kinda short but I didn't want to give away what was gonna happen next. Hope you like it. Don't forget to Review.  
  
The One & Only  
  
~Alexus~ 


	20. Roomies Chapter 20

Roomies  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Denise are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jeff asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Why wouldn't I go through with this? It's my first pay per view and I am competing for the Women's Championship belt and it's against Trish. I'm so much more than ready."  
  
"Your knee may not be ready."  
  
"My knee is fine. I've been wearing the brace like the doctor ordered and I've been doing the physical therapy with you and the guys, believe me baby my knee is alright."  
  
"Are you 100% positive?"  
  
"Yes!" I insisted.  
  
"Well all I can say is good luck."  
  
"Thanks babe. I'm gonna need it against Trish."  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" Trish asked walking into the room.  
  
"Yeah I was just telling Jeff how much luck I'm gonna need during our match tonight."  
  
"Oh come on Denise you don't need luck you will be fine out there."  
  
"I'm just so damn excited!"  
  
"So excited she has been waking up every morning at 4:30 and training for about two weeks now."  
  
"Hey! I've only been doing it for eleven days." I said smiling.  
  
"Damn Denise you are really serious about this aren't you?"  
  
"Hell Yeah! I've only wanted this since birth."  
  
"Trish..Denise you two are up next." One of the crewmen said sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Wish me luck." I said to Jeff.  
  
"Good Luck baby." Jeff said before kissing my forehead. "Good luck to you too Trish."  
  
"Thanks Jeff. See you in the squared circle." Trish said leaving the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The next match is one fall and is for the Women's Championship. First, the challenger, making her way from Cameron, NC...Jewlz."  
  
I stood behind the curtain and my stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. I had never in my life felt so nervous. After adjusting my knee brace I ran onto the ramp and bounced to the beat of my music. I slid into the ring and jumped on to one of the turnbuckles and pointed to the Jewel on my top. I stood in the middle of the ring and waited for Trish's music to start.  
  
"And making here way from Toronto, Canada, WWE Women's Champion...Trish Stratus.  
  
When Trish got into the ring she winked at me and mouthed 'good luck' we shook hands and then the bell sounded and I went from Denise to Jewlz. ~ Trish and I stare at each other for a moment then I ran at Trish going for a clothesline but Trish ducked. I bounced off the ropes and go to hit her again but she catches my arm and throws me down to the mat still holding my arm and does an armbar for a minute but I lay flat on the mat for a moment then I jump up (u know like how the rock does) and I pick Trish up and I bodyslam her hard to the mat and then goes and picks her up I by her hair. I get behind Trish and push her face first into the turnbuckle and she falls back onto the mat and I take a second to catch my breath. I then pick up Trish and hit a suplex but when I go to suplex Trish again she grabs my leg and pulls me down to the mat and gets on top of me and starts punching me hard a few times then gets up and pulls me up and throws me into the turnbuckle, as Trish is catching her breath I climb up the turnbuckle but Trish sees me and runs over and does her famous handstand and tosses me off the top rope. She kicks me hard in the side and goes to pin, but I kick out on two. Trish picks me up and whips me into the ropes and my knee buckles under me. I fall hard to the mat, but I pull myself up with help of the ropes. Trish came over and asked if I was alright. I whispered that I was fine and that I wanted to continue, so she again tries to whip me into the ropes, but I reverse it and hit her with a dropkick. At this point my knee was throbbing with pain but the adrenaline rush that I was having made me suppress it. I waited for Trish to get up and hit her with the 'Extreme Fury' and went for the pin 1..2.. But she kicked out. I sat up and grabbed my head. No one had ever kicked out of the E.F. I was shocked. I started pounding on Trish in pure frustration and I guess I was too overwhelmed because the next thing I knew Trish had the upper hand again and with in seconds she delivered 'Stratusfaction' 1...2...3! "Here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion....Trish Stratus!"  
  
I lay in the ring not believing what had just happened. I was a second away from winning the Women's Title at a pay per view event. When I finally looked up Trish was standing over me with an extended hand. She helped me to my feet before raising my hand. We gave each other a hug and we left the ring together. The crowd was so totally into it and I couldn't have been happier at that moment, not even if I would have won. When we got backstage I received hugs from everyone even Vince McMahon himself.  
  
"Denise that match was stupendous. I knew when I hired you that I would be impressed and impressed I am."  
  
"Thank you Mr. McMahon. I'm so happy you liked my performance."  
  
"I didn't just like it I loved it. Matter of fact I think I'm going to give you a rematch tomorrow night on RAW."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, unless you think someone else should have a title shot instead of you."  
  
"No sir I want that rematch." I said enthusiastically.  
  
"There is a catch though."  
  
"OK. What the catch?" I said as my smile faded.  
  
"It's a best of three falls match."  
  
"What?" Trish and I said simultaneously.  
  
"We need to put the divas in more challenging matches. I could always make it a bra and panties match or a paddle on the pole match or even have you in a gravy bowl match, but I think you girls can handle a best of three fall's match. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes Mr. McMahon. I personally can't wait. I think it'll be great and the fans will love it."  
  
"Well then it's settled tomorrow night the Women's title is on the line."  
  
"Thank you again Mr. McMahon. I really do appreciate this." I said shaking Vince's hand before limping to the locker room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're limping." Jeff said coming in the door behind me.  
  
"Did you see that match out there? Anyone would be limping."  
  
"Yeah but not everyone has a knee injury like you."  
  
"My knee is fine for the hundred millionth time." I said grabbing a towel. "Besides shouldn't you be congratulating me?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"My rematch tomorrow."  
  
"Congratulations." Jeff said flatly.  
  
"Wow! That was believable, don't you over excite yourself now." I said walking into the showers.  
  
"It's not that I'm not happy for you babe, but I'm also very worried. I have seen careers ended because people shrug off things that should be taken seriously and I know you know better than anyone that that happens to people who it shouldn't happen to." Jeff said following me into the shower.  
  
"You have to trust that I would never do anything to screw things up. I love this business too much and I am loving where I am going with my character. If I take time off now people will forget me before I am even remembered, and that thought alone scares the shit out of me."  
  
"Just promise me that if your knee gets bad you'll talk to Vince about taking a few weeks off."  
  
"Oh come on Jeff."  
  
"Promise me, I mean it. If you don't I'll go to Vince myself."  
  
"You'd actually rat on me?"  
  
"If I thought your health was in danger, yeah, in a heartbeat."  
  
"Great. Guess I know who my real friends are."  
  
"I'm not your friend Denise. I'm your best friend and you boyfriend who loves you so much that I would blame myself if anything bad happened to you in that ring."  
  
"Why would you feel bad? It wouldn't be you fault."  
  
"Yes it would be."  
  
"How you figure?"  
  
"Because I am the one that pushed you to get back in the ring."  
  
"It wasn't just you. Amy, Shan, Shane, and Matt pushed me too. If I blamed you I'd have to blame them too. Besides if you have to know the truth I would have come back even if you guys hadn't pushed so hard. You know the business is in my blood and I can never give it up."  
  
"Still I want you to promise you'll come to me or Vince or the guys just say you'll tell someone if you feel it gets too bad."  
  
"If it'll make you happy I promise." I said walking back into the locker room area.  
  
After I got dressed the guys and I retorted to our ritual of after event partying. We went out to a local nightclub and caught up with everyone, because it had been really crazy keeping in touch with friends from SmackDown! It was great talking to everyone, Edge, Rey, and Torrie acted like it had been years and we ended up talking for hours about anything and everything. That night when we got back to the hotel I was to wired to sleep so I decided to get online. As I was surfing the web I was shocked when I found that I had over ten yahoo groups dedicated to me. Not people talking about me through Jeff's groups but people had actually started groups about just me. I was dumbfounded and truly touched. I was so amazed I posted on the message board under the screen name jeffnerostrueluv just to see what kind of replies the message would get. My message read...  
  
"Hey,  
  
I just found this group and I must say that I am Jewlz biggest fan and this group represents her beautifully. She is not only an amazing athlete, but like her WWE buddy she is a poet, she loves living on the edge, and she is a risk taker. I hope to meet her someday so I can tell her personally how great she is. I wish she would have won tonight at No Mercy, but I know she will get another shot soon and then she will show the world what an incredible diva she is.  
  
Later peeps,  
  
Jeffnerostrueluv"  
  
"God how conceded am I?" I joked to myself. I closed my laptop and changed into my nightclothes before climbing in the bed and cuddling with Jeff. The next morning I told Jeff about the group and he was thrilled for me, but that was expected he loved knowing that I was gaining fans and to have my own group was a big step up. He promised to check it out, but I knew Jeff so I wasn't going to hold my breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*As RAW comes off of commercial break, The cameras catch Jewlz Limping out of Jeff Hardy's locker room heading towards the refreshment table. As she is fixing a cup of coffee Coach approaches her. *   
  
*Coach* Jewlz you did it again but not without some repercussions. Trish did some major damage on that knee and I notice your still limping. We now know that you will face Trish Stratus at tonight in a best of three falls match. How do you feel about that?   
  
*Jewlz* Well Coach Trish did do a number on my knee last night at No mercy, but hey the pain isn't that bad. I have wrestled with worse injuries and I plan to be 100% by tonight and Trish will get the ass kicking she's in for. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Trish Stratus she's a hell of a wrestler and honestly she is a terrific friend but I worked too damn hard in this business not to win the title. So tonight I'll be out for blood...   
  
Just then Trish walks up to the refreshment table and grabs the mic.   
  
*Trish* Jewlz, tonight you will be easy Pickens just like last night at No Mercy and it'll be no different tonight so get ready for a little 'Stratusfaction'. I am determined to keep this belt around my waist. If that means you and I will battle so be it. I have nothing against you either but in the ring we are all Enemies. So Miss Extreme Queen tonight be prepared to be defeated.   
  
Hands mic back to Coach and walks away.   
  
*Coach* Jewlz what do you have to say to that?   
  
*Jewlz* Well Coach in the words of The Great One.........Just Bring It!   
  
Jewlz picks up her cup of coffee and limps back into the locker room.   
  
"Denise that was great." Dean the cameraman said, turning off the camera.  
  
"Thanks Dean."  
  
"The ass kickin' I'm in for?"  
  
"Hey I was simply winging it besides I also said you were one hell of a wrestler as well as a friend."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm just pulling your chain."  
  
"I kind of figured that." I said laughing.  
  
"So you ready for this?"  
  
"I'm always ready for this." I said stretching.  
  
"I'll see you."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you in the ring."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The next match is our best of three falls match. Introducing first from Cameron, NC....Jewlz!" 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera comes over the PA, and I come out and walk down into the ring before sliding in and hoping on a turnbuckle and point to the Jewel on my top. "And from Toronto, Canada, she is our Women's Champion...Trish Stratus!" 'Time to Rock and Roll' by Trish and Lil' Kim hits and Trish walks down to the ring and gets in, before posing for the crowd as she takes off her coat and cow boy hat *JR* Here she comes King. She's our Women's Champion and she looks like she's ready to fight. *King* Yeah JR I hope Jewlz is in for one Hell of a Match. Trish slides into the ring and stands in the corner staring at me. The bell rings and I try to attack Trish but she ducks under and throws me into the corner and begins chopping me. Trish goes to give me a right hand, but instead I kick her in the gut, then I elbow her on the back of the head and Trish falls face first into the mat. I grab Trish and put her in a Boston crab. When I realized she wasn't going to tap I let her go. I pulled her to her feet and started wrenching her arm, but Trish counters it and wrenches my arm twice as hard, then Trish lets go and smacks me in the face. I grabbed her hair and pushed her to the ground. I picked her up and hit her with everything I had. First the twist of fate, then a moonsault and finally the 'Extreme Fury' for the 1...2..3. The bell rings and after a minute the match is restarted. The match starts quickly. Trish and I tie up and Trish grabs me around the waist and picks me up and throws me on the mat, then she pick's me up before turning me around kicking me in the stomach then bounces off the rope and gives me a bulldog. Trish goes for the pin but only gets a 2 count. I grabbed Trish and I roll her into a pin but only get a 2 count, Finally Trish pulls me up by her hair and performs a Stratusfaction to get the pin. I rest on the mat holding my chest before slowly getting up and grabbing Trish by the hair. I throw her across the ring, I stomp at her, but Trish rolls out of the way. I follow and grab a chair and begin hitting Trish in the knee behind the refs back. I roll Trish back into the ring and go for the pin. 1...2... but Trish kicks out. I get upset and get on top of Trish and Start choking her. The ref starts the five count and I let go. I grab the chair again and I raise it to hit Trish but the ref grabs it and I look at him shocked. Trish is still on the mat so I go for the 'Extreme Fury', but I miss her. Trish Grabs me and hits a bulldog She grabs my leg...1...2...3. *Lillian Garcia* Here is your winner...TRISH! Trish holds up the title belt and rolls out of the ring and to the back.   
  
  
  
"Dammit!" I said flopping on the couch.  
  
"What is it?" Nora asked.  
  
"I so wanted that belt to be put around my waist."  
  
"Denise you will have tons of opportunities to hold the title. Don't sweat this."  
  
"I know but I was so close."  
  
"Do you know how many times I've been so close? It gets easier."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"Defeat. It's a very hard pill to swallow at first but once you've had enough doses of it, it goes down much easier."  
  
"Thanks for the advice Nora." I said standing and giving her a hug.  
  
"No problem Hun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night I went back to yahoo and checked out my post. I had tons of replies to my topic, but my favorite one was from someone using the screen name XtremeJewlzLuver831.  
  
"I had the pleasure of meeting Jewlz before she hit it big and believe me she is the greatest person to ever walk the face of the earth. She helped when through a really ruff period in my life. A period that not even my family could understand. She was really sweet and was my shoulder to cry on. She told me that wrestling was her dream and that she would one day be a WWE Diva. I knew she was telling the truth and I got her autograph, even before the fame. I have seen her in live action and every time she takes my breath away. I know I'm gonna sound all weird to you guys but I love her. Not only as Jewlz, but also as Denise. She is everything that I could want in a woman. I have tons of poem and lyrics all about her. Now don't take this the wrong way I'm not obsessed with her but she is my inspiration and I hope to one day have the ability to do what she does."  
  
"Wow who the hell is this guy? Never thought I'd touch someone in that way."  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again?" Jeff asked walking out of the shower.  
  
"Read this." I said pointing to the screen.  
  
"Sounds like a stalker to me." Jeff said when he finished.  
  
"He does not! He sounds really sweet."  
  
"Sweeter than me?"  
  
"Ummm...almost."  
  
"Guess I need to work on my game." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Nah. I think your game is just fine." I said crawling into bed beside him. 


	21. Roomies Chapter 21

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~21  
  
Time to Rock and Roll fills the arena and Trish walks the ramp. She slides in the ring and grabs a mic.  
  
"Victoria. You have made it your personal mission to attack me with words and physically. Well tonight I want you to come out here and face me like a woman. No more sneak attacks. Let's do this face to face."  
  
Just as Trish finishes her sentence Victoria's music hits and she runs down and slides into the ring. Victoria and Trish go at it for a while and then Steven Richards comes out and attacks Trish. Seeing this I run into the ring and hit the Extreme Fury on Steven, but Victoria attacks me from behind. Trish and I are both layed out in the ring and Victoria and Steven leave together both smiling sadistically. I get up first and help Trish to her feet we slowly make our way to the back before being stopped by Terri.  
  
"Trish...Jewlz we just saw you two attacked by that psycho Victoria and her new allie Wacko Steven Richards. What was that all about?"  
  
"Well Terri it's simple. Victoria is jealous of both Trish and myself. She wants what we have and that is talent. Yeah she is great at sneak attacks but one on one she knows she can't win. As for that Wacko, Steven Richards, he just messed with the wrong one. He wants to hit women? That's fine but how about a mixed tag match? You pick your partner and I'll find one of my own and we will go face to face next week on RAW."  
  
"Trish you have anything to add to that?"  
  
"You know Terri I have worked hard to get where I am today and no one is going to take that away from me. So Victoria if you want some come and get some." Trish said before we walked away.  
  
"Denise your mic skills are really improving." Shane said when I walked into the locker room.  
  
"Thanks suga." I said laughing.  
  
"I'm serious. You had me convinced."  
  
"That's what I was going for."  
  
"You done for tonight?"  
  
"Nope I get to do another run in." I said smiling.  
  
"In whose match?"  
  
"Jeff and Bubba vs. 3 minute warning. Rico and I are both going to interfere."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah I get to Swanton Rico."  
  
"Wicked."  
  
"I know. I've been practicing Swanton's all day."  
  
"I know you'll nail it."  
  
"I hope so. I can't go out there and screw up one of the best high flying moves around today."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"So you got a match?"  
  
"Yeah I'm up against Lance Storm."  
  
"Poor you." I said giggling.  
  
"It's cool. I just hope the crowd doesn't go to sleep with all his seriousness."  
  
"Shane!"  
  
"Oh come on you know I'm only kidding."  
  
"Well good luck Shane." I said kissing his cheek lightly.  
  
"Thanks sweetie. Have a good run in."  
  
"I plan to. Hey! What's up with you and Trish?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you guys been on any dates lately?"  
  
"A couple."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we are taking things slow. Neither of us are looking for anything to serious so we are just enjoying each others company."  
  
"Have you kissed her yet?"  
  
"Denise?"  
  
"What? I'm just curious. You are both my friends and I just want to know that both of you are happy."  
  
"We are happy, but only as friends."  
  
"So you haven't kissed her?"  
  
"I have to get ready for my match." Shane said changing the subject.  
  
"Come on it's a simple question."  
  
"Then ask Trish."  
  
"I'm asking you."  
  
"And I'm leaving. Talk to you later, but not about this." He said as he walked away.  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"Who's a chicken?" Jeff asked walking up behind me.  
  
"Shane."  
  
"And just why is he a chicken?"  
  
"He won't tell me about him and Trish."  
  
"I see. Why not ask Trish?"  
  
"I plan to, but I thought Shane would be more willing to blab."  
  
"Guess you were wrong."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Just stating the obvious."  
  
"Yeah but the obvious doesn't need to be stated."  
  
"Anyway. You ready for tonight?"  
  
"Sure am."  
  
"Ready for the Swanton?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No pain?"  
  
"I promised to tell you if there was pain didn't I?"  
  
"Yes you did. So I'll drop it."  
  
"Thank you. Now I'm going to go find Trish before I get ready."  
  
"Alright see you later."  
  
I walked into the divas locker room and Trish and Shane were in there making out.  
  
"Guess I got my answer." I said laughing.  
  
"Dammit Nese!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have the worst timing."  
  
I'm sorry Shane. I was looking for Trish to ask her how you two were doing, but I can ask her later." I said walking back out of the locker room only to be followed by Shane.  
  
"Denise!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Trish and I want to keep this on the DL for a while."  
  
"Fine my lips are sealed, but I just have to say you guys make such a cute couple."  
  
"We aren't a couple really. Not yet anyway."  
  
"Well I hope you become one."  
  
"Me too, but I was telling you the truth before, neither Trish or me are looking for anything serious at least not right now."  
  
"I guess my match making skills are pretty good, and to think Amy wanted to hook her up with Rob or Marc."  
  
"Well I owe you one."  
  
"You sure do and believe me I plan to collect."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost time for me to head out to the ring. Rico was already ringside and I was just waiting to see him get on the apron. I ran out and pulled him to the floor. He went for a spin kick but missed and I hit him with a spear. Rosey jumped down and came after me and Jeff and Bubba double teamed Jamal, hitting him with the poetry in motion. Jeff went up top and hit a Swanton and got the 1....2....3, but it didn't end there. Rosey chased me into the ring and as I tired to run he grabbed my ponytail and pulled me towards him. Jeff and Bubba saved me and I watched as they continued to pound on Rosey and Jamal. As I stood in the ring Rico hit me from behind. I turned around and he went for DDT but instead I was able to give him the twist of fate. I climbed the top rope and looked at Jeff. He and Bubba stood and watched as I executed a perfect Swanton on Rico. We rolled out of the ring and I raised both Jeff and Bubba's hands in the air as we walked up the ramp.  
  
"That was the most fun." I said when we got back to the back.  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"The Swanton of course. I loved doing that."  
  
"Yeah it is quiet a rush isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to do it again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't think you're going to be doing that on a regular basis missy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't have you out there performing my signature moves better than me."  
  
"It's not like I'll do it all the time, just for special matches."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"You're not going to steal my move."  
  
"Fine you big meanie." I said pouting  
  
"Besides you already have a killer finisher."  
  
"Yeah Nese the extreme fury is pretty kick ass." Marc said.  
  
"I know but I want a high flying move."  
  
"You can make up your own move."  
  
"Yeah I could couldn't I?" I said as my eyes lit up.  
  
"I'll even help you think of something that fits your character."  
  
"Thanks baby." I said giving him a kiss. "I have to go and talk to Trish so I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye Hun."  
  
"Later Nese."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note*- This chapter is shorter than my other's, but I didn't know how to end it really so I just stopped typing LOL! N-E-Way this story is really sucky to me, but I keep getting good reviews so I guess you guys like it so I'll keep going. I personally think all my other stories are much better then this one, but I will finish it if you guys want me too. Just let me know if I should keep going or not. Oh I am really stuck so if anyone has any ideas for this story please either e-mail, them to me (Lethallita@hotmail.com, with the subject being "Roomies suggestions" or something like that.) or if u catch me on AIM (NCSwantonDiva) let me know the direction you would like this story or any of my stories to go because I am very open to suggestions right now.  
  
*The One & Only*  
  
~*Alexus*~ 


	22. Roomies Chapter 22

Roomies22  
  
  
  
"Trish, wait up!" I yelled running up behind her.  
  
"What's up girl?"  
  
"Need to ask a favor."  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
"I want to throw the gang a huge party. I know it's none of their birthdays anytime soon, but I think we all need it."  
  
"I know I could use a party. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well since I live with them it's gonna be to hard set everything up, so I was hoping that you could do all of that for me. I'll make all the arrangements and pay for everything but I'm going to need you to pick the stuff up and things like that."  
  
"Sure honey not a problem."  
  
"Not a word to anyone, not even loverboy....I mean Shane."  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Sorry it slipped. So dinner tomorrow night just us and we'll start planning."  
  
"Alright dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Remember tell no one."  
  
"You know you can trust me."  
  
"Yeah I know." I said walking down the hall.  
  
That night I got on-line to check out the message board to see if my 'biggest fan' had posted another message and to my delight he had.  
  
"Saw Jewlz in live action again tonight and she was killer. She executed that Swanton with pure perfection. She gets more and more amazing every time she gets in that ring. Can't wait to see her in that tag match next week. She even smiled at me as she left the ring. She totally deserves to be women's champ and hopefully that will happen really soon.  
  
XtremeJewlzLuver831."  
  
"Who the hell is this guy?" I thought to myself.  
  
"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Jeff asked looking up from his journal.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Come on it has to be somehtin'."  
  
"It's just this XtremeJewlzLuver831 guy."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"His posts on the board have been so personal and sweet. He even said that I was his shoulder to cry on, but I have no idea who he is. He even writes poetry and lyrics about me. I don't know whether to be flattered or frightened."  
  
"I'm sure he's harmless."  
  
"How would you know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just a hunch. He is just a guy that knows that you are an incredible person."  
  
"Yeah lets see if you're still screamin' that when he's stalking me." I said laughing.  
  
"Stop being so melodramatic."  
  
"Melodramatic?"  
  
"Yeah melodramatic. You are blowin' up your own head."  
  
"Okay and just how am I doing that?"  
  
"You just are."  
  
"Don't forget that you are the one always telling me how I'm going to have so many fans and all this crap now you're saying I'm ego is taking over."  
  
"I'm not saying that."  
  
"Yes you are, but it's okay I can handle it." I said crawling in to bed.  
  
"Are you mad at me now?"  
  
"No I'm not mad."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Honey I'm not mad, I'm tired." I said turning onto my side.  
  
"Well if you're not mad can I have a kiss?"  
  
"Sure you can." I said rolling over and kissing his cheek.  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant."  
  
"You asked for a kiss so I gave you a kiss."  
  
"See you are mad."  
  
"I told you I'm tired. Goodnight." I said turning off the light.  
  
"Sweetie I'm sorry."  
  
"For what exactly?"  
  
"For being a jerk."  
  
"I'm used to it."  
  
"Used to it?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean you act like a jerk lots of times, but I never take it personally."  
  
"Okay I deserved that."  
  
"Look Jeff I really am tired and would like to get to sleep sometime before daybreak so let's just squash it and get some sleep."  
  
"Consider it squashed."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Nese when do you want to have this party of yours?"  
  
"I was thinking in about two weeks you know maybe the day after we get to go home for the holidays."  
  
"So you want to have a Pre-Christmas Bash?"  
  
"Yeah basically."  
  
"Okay so how do you plan on decorating the house from the road?"  
  
"Damn I didn't even think of that. Oh I got it I can call Crystal."  
  
"Oh yeah she is part of the gang now isn't she?"  
  
"She's always been part of the gang."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Let me call her and see if she's willing to help."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Crystal it's Denise."  
  
"Hey How are you?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"How would you like to help Trish and I surprise everyone?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We are planning a huge party for the day we get home and we need you to work on things at that end."  
  
"You know I will help. In fact I will do everything. Food, Music, Decorations everything just leave it all to me."  
  
"Crystal you don't have to do all of that."  
  
"Yes I do. It'll give me a chance to get out of this house while Shannon is away. SO you guys do what you do best and I'll plan this party."  
  
"Thanks Crystal you are the best."  
  
"Yeah I do what I can."  
  
"Yeah well we'll see you in a couple of weeks oh and make sure you have food for at least fifty."  
  
"Fifty? Who all will be at this party?"  
  
"Well of course Jeff, Matt, Amy, Shannon, Shane, Trish, and maybe a few others that I'll invite."  
  
"So why fifty?"  
  
"Have you ever seen these guys eat?" I said laughing.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
You call me if you need anything, alright?"  
  
"Nese I can handle this, chill out."  
  
"Fine talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't wait to go home." Amy said flopping down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah I know I miss sleeping in my own bed." I said lying down on the floor.  
  
"Just two more days." Matt said sitting beside Amy.  
  
"Yeah and a week and a half before Christmas."  
  
"I haven't even started shopping yet." I said sitting up.  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even for me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Not for anyone."  
  
"What's the hold up Nese?"  
  
"Honestly Ames I don't know."  
  
"Well you better get a move on girl because if I don't have a gift from you under the tree on Christmas morning you will not get the gift I have for you." Shane said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll have all of you gifts before Christmas."  
  
"I still have a few to get myself so if you want to go out with me we can definitely do that."  
  
"Sure Ames."  
  
"Want to go tonight?"  
  
"That'll work."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Right behind you." I said getting up from my spot on the floor.  
  
"No cheap gifts!" Jeff yelled as we walked out of the room.  
  
"Only yours will be cheap." I said closing the door behind me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How do you think Matt will like this?" Amy asked looking in the case at gold plated watch.  
  
"I think he'll love anything you get him."  
  
"So what are you going to get Jeff?"  
  
"I have no clue. He has so much shit already."  
  
"You could always make him something."  
  
"I know but I want something that'll blow him away."  
  
"You already do that."  
  
"Oh my god I know what I'll get him."  
  
"What? Tell me."  
  
"Sorry I want it to be a surprise, and if I tell you then Jeff will know by tonight."  
  
"Are you calling me a blabber mouth?"  
  
"Hell yeah! We'll get back to the hotel and Jeff will charm it out of you just like he did last year when I bought him that claw ring."  
  
"That was an accident."  
  
"Well there will be no accidents this year. Catch up with you in half an hour. That way I can buy your gift to."  
  
"Alright meet you in front of cin-a-bun."  
  
"Cool."  
  
I left Amy in search of Jeff's gift and was lucky enough to find just what I was looking for. After I finished with that I went into Hot Topic to find something for Amy and ended up finding her a great outfit. I was on my way to cin-a-bun when I realized I hadn't shopped for Crystal so I ducked into bath and body works and got her a special gift basket full of bath oils, lotions, body spray, and candles. My shopping was done and I was very happy with the purchases I had made. Who said being a last minute shopper was bad? Amy and I drove back to the hotel only to find all the guys missing.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Amy asked.  
  
"Probably somewhere acting like clowns."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me. That boyfriend of yours is a bad influence."  
  
"Why you blaming Jeff? Shane isn't an angel either and Matt has been known to be a troublemaker. In fact the only good one in the group is Shannon."  
  
"Oh is that right?" Jeff said running out of the closet hitting both Amy and I with a pillow.  
  
"Damn you Jeff!" Amy yelled.  
  
"I'm a troublemaker?" Matt said swinging his pillow.  
  
"Oh so yall want to jump us?" I asked grabbing two pillows and handing one to Amy.  
  
"This is war!" Amy yelled before attacking Matt.  
  
"Where are the other two? Come on out Shane and Shannon Amy and I will take all four of you on." I yelled jumping on the bed.  
  
"Then let's do it." Shane said finally showing his face.  
  
Shannon finally came out of hiding and tried to sneak up on me but I had seen him in the mirror and got him before he got me. I knocked him to the floor and starting wailing on him, but that was cut short when Jeff and Shane double-teamed me. After about fifteen minutes we we're all worn out. We all fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"You guys are assholes."  
  
"You know that was fun."  
  
"Okay so it was fun, but yall are still assholes."  
  
"So did you get your shopping done?"  
  
"Yes we did and believe me all of you will love your presents." I said getting up.  
  
"So where are the bags?" Matt asked.  
  
"Do you think we were stupid enough to bring them up here so you guys could try to get in them all night?"  
  
"We would never." Shane said trying to look all innocent.  
  
"Remember last year? You and Jeff running all over the place trying to find the presents well that is not the case this year because they are in safe keeping until we leave here."  
  
"Fine be that way and to think Nese you used to be my favorite out of the group." Shannon said crossing his arms.  
  
"Sorry Shann, but the whole point of Christmas is to be surprised, and believe me you will all be surprised."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready to go?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's roll."  
  
"I'm so glad you're coming back to North Carolina with us before going home to Toronto."  
  
"Yeah me to, I really want to spend time with my family, but it's going to be great hanging with my second family too."  
  
"It sure is."  
  
"So who all did you invite to the party?"  
  
"Adam, Jay, Marc (Bubba), Matt (Spike), Glen, Rob, Lisa, Nora, Paul and Steph, Maven, Andrew, Torrie, and a few others."  
  
"Are they all coming?"  
  
"Not sure, but I hope they can all make it."  
  
"Well we'll see soon won't we?"  
  
" Yeah. Let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
I called Crystal before we left the hotel to let her know that we should be home by 7 that night. She had everything set up and couldn't wait for us to get there. When we got home Trish and I ran from the car to make sure we got inside first. When the guys came in Trish, Crystal and I yelled surprise and shocked everyone.  
  
"What is all of this?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Crystal was this your idea?" Shannon asked.  
  
"No it was Denise's idea." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah I figured a party would do everyone good."  
  
"But when did you find the time to...."  
  
"I didn't I was just the mastermind that came up with the idea, but Crystal did all the work."  
  
"Hey is this a private party or is anyone invited?" Paul asked walking through the door.  
  
"I guess you can come in." I said laughing.  
  
"Gee thanks." Steph said.  
  
"Where are the rest of the guys?" Trish asked.  
  
"They are on their way believe me none of them would pass up a good party."  
  
"Just who all is coming?" Shane asked.  
  
"Umm just a few people."  
  
"How many is a few?"  
  
"Over half of the active roster."  
  
"And you consider that a few?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to invite the entire roster, but everyone else had other plans." I said eating a potato chip.  
  
"Then I guess it's just us."  
  
"You won't hear me complaining. It just means more food for us." Jeff said heading over to the table full of food.  
  
"Leave it to him to head straight for the food." Amy said laughing.  
  
  
  
The party was great. Everyone had a terrific time and to my surprise Trish and Shane showed public affection engaging in a kiss under the missile toe. It was hard to say goodbye to everyone, but they had their families too. Trish was the last to leave. I drove her to the airport myself to make sure she got off okay. As we walked through the airport we were approached by some fans, and ended up signing about eight autographs apiece.  
  
"See you after the holidays." Trish said giving me a big hug.  
  
"Here." I said handing her a package.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Your Christmas present."  
  
"You got me a present?"  
  
"Of course I did, you are one of my best friends and when I saw that I had to get it for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, but promise me you will not open it until Christmas morning."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yeah and if you don't I'll take it back and you'll get it after New Years."  
  
"Fine! I promise to wait until Christmas, but you have to do the same." Trish said pulling a small gift from her pocket.  
  
"I promise. Have a safe trip."  
  
"Thanks honey. See you in January."  
  
"Bye." I said waving as she walked onto her plane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trish get off okay?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah. I wish she could've spent Christmas here with us. Hell I wish all of the guys could have spent Christmas with us."  
  
"Nese they gave families of heir own."  
  
"I know but still I'm not use to being away from them."  
  
"Well you have Amy, Matt, Shane, Shannon, and of course me to keep you company."  
  
"I know and I love spending Christmas with you all, but Trish and I have gotten to be so close in the past few months, you know?"  
  
"She has taken the place of your sister hasn't she?"  
  
"Yes she has."  
  
"I thought Amy did that."  
  
"No Ames has always been my sister, but Trish is so much like her it's crazy. I look at Trish and I see Laura."  
  
"You miss her don't you?'  
  
"So much it hurts to think about her."  
  
"You know she will always be a part of you."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm really glad you guys are here to fill the void."  
  
"Me too." Jeff said kissing me gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey wake up its Christmas." Jeff said shaking me gently.  
  
"It'll still be Christmas in two hours." I said rolling over.  
  
"But you have to open your presents now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you don't I'll take them all back."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh yes I would."  
  
"Fine I'm up."  
  
"Then come on." Jeff said pulling me downstairs.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone." I said sitting on the couch beside Amy.  
  
"Merry Christmas Denise." Matt said handing me a present.  
  
"Is this from you?"  
  
"Yeah when I saw it I knew it was you."  
  
I tore off the wrapping paper and ripped the box open. Inside was a huge Jersey.  
  
"Matt how did you manage this?" I asked holding up an autographed black and red Allen Iverson Jersey.  
  
"I know how much you love Iverson so I called in a favor."  
  
"You are the best Matt thank you so much." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Here Nese open mine." Shane said handing me a box.  
  
"Shane you bought me a pair of Air Force Ones?"  
  
"What you don't like them?"  
  
"I love them and to make it better they are all white so I can freak 'em with just about anything." I said hugging Shane.  
  
"Mine next."  
  
"Okay Ames hand it over."  
  
"I added my own touches to it so I hope you like it."  
  
"Ames its beautiful." I said looking at the Journal with pictures of me and the rest of the gang decorating it.  
  
"I guess I'm next in line." Shannon said handing me my present.  
  
"A new CD player. Thanks Shannon."  
  
"No problem sweetie it's to replace the one I broke."  
  
"I also decided you were worth a present." Crystal said laughing.  
  
"Thanks Crys." I said opening up the present. "You got to be kidding me." I said looking at the gift basket.  
  
"What you don't like it?"  
  
"I love it it's just....here." I said handing Crystal her present.  
  
"We got each other the same gift?"  
  
"Looks like it." I said laughing.  
  
"Guess we both have good taste."  
  
"Thanks for the basket sweetie."  
  
"Thank you too. Now on to everyone else's gift. Shane her is yours."  
  
"Cool a DVD player."  
  
"Yeah for your room so you can stay out of mine."  
  
"Matt this is for you."  
  
" A digital camera. Denise when you said we would like our gift's you weren't kidding."  
  
"Anything for my peeps. Here you go Ames."  
  
"A new outfit from Hot Topic, wicked!" Amy said looking at the Black Baby T that said: "I live in my own little world, but it's ok....they know me here." And a pair of Dirty Denim flares. "You got this to wear it yourself didn't you?"  
  
"Now Amy that thought never crossed my mind." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay so what about my gift?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Well your gift was to big to keep in the house so I hid it in the trunk of my car."  
  
"Can I go get it?"  
  
"Sure you can honey."  
  
Shannon was all smiles when he came back in the house and I knew he liked his present.  
  
"I can't believe you bought me a Strat!"  
  
"Custom made Chalk Blue Strat with a black guard to be exact."  
  
"This is so awesome Denise thank you girl!"  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
"You bought him a guitar?" Crystal asked."  
  
"Yeah I saw him looking at it a few months ago and I knew he'd never buy it for himself so I got it for him."  
  
"Yeah that's because you don't have to listen to him play."  
  
"Umm in case you've forgotten this guy plays Drums, Keyboard and Guitar plus he Sings I think I can relate."  
  
"And just where is my gift?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Your gift is being delivered."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"If that's the case you will not get your presents from me until I get my present from you."  
  
"Presents?" I asked with excitement.  
  
"Yep." Jeff said crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine I can wait. I have another present to open anyway." I said running upstairs.  
  
"Another present?" Amy asked when I returned.  
  
"Yeah Trish's present."  
  
"Oh so what is it?"  
  
"A locket with a picture of me and her. It even has an inscription."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"To my little sister you are the best. Love you always and forever, Trish." I said fighting back tears.  
  
"Here let me put it on you." Jeff said taking the locket out of my hands.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
At around one o'clock there was a knock at the door and Jeff about broke his neck trying to get there hoping it was his gift being delivered.  
  
"Delivery for Denise Taylor."  
  
"I'm Denise Taylor." I said pushing past Jeff.  
  
"Sign here."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"Is that mine?" Jeff asked excitedly.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No not really of course it's yours."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
" Go out there and see."  
  
"You bought me a new Four Wheeler? How'd you pay for this?"  
  
"My mom and dad sent me some money as my Christmas present and I just added it to what I already had. It wasn't that expensive, I got a good deal for it besides I like this model better. "  
  
"Not to mention the fact that it's green, YOUR favorite color."  
  
"That had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Well I love it."  
  
"More than me?"  
  
"I could never love anyone or anything more than you." Jeff said kissing me passionately.  
  
"You better had said that." I said as we walked back into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Denise the Charm bracelet is beautiful."  
  
"So is the locket. Thank you so much I loved the inscription it made me cry."  
  
"So did the charm you put on the bracelet. Yeah I have the 'best' on my charm and you have the 'friends' on yours."  
  
"So what else did you get?"  
  
"Shoes, Jersey, Journal, and a Gift Basket."  
  
"What did Jeff get you?"  
  
"I don't know he's making me wait because I made him wait on his."  
  
"What a butt-head."  
  
"Tell me about it. Oh you should see the gift Shane got you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Promised I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Then why even bring it up?"  
  
"Because I want you to hurry your ass back here."  
  
"So you torture me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Some friend you are."  
  
"The best."  
  
"Well I got to go. Time for dinner."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"You bet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff where the hell are my presents?" I asked punching him in the arm.  
  
"Presents? What presents?"  
  
"Hey you got your damn Four Wheeler now I want my presents."  
  
"Fine. Here are your presents." Jeff said handing my four different boxes.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"They all compliment each other." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
The first gift was a beautiful stainless steel diamond thumb ring, the second was a Cateye Bali-Blue hoop earring."  
  
"Jeff I love the ring but this is a guys earring."  
  
"I know I jus thought you would like it."  
  
"Well you were right. It's beautiful and so is the thumb ring."  
  
"Yeah I though you'd like that, but just wait until you get to the last two." Jeff said smiling.  
  
The third gift was a Heart cut, dark blue, gemstone belly ring. It was a Sterling silver swinging heart supported by a matching blue, round cut gemstone and a glow in the dark one that blinked Green to Purple to Blue.  
  
"These are too cool. I really like this one." I said holding up the heart one.  
  
"It's called Timeless Inoccence."  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Okay one more."  
  
Inside the last box was a thin silver bracelet.  
  
"You rally went all out Mr. Hardy."  
  
"Anything for my favorite girl."  
  
"Yeah including a flashing belly ring. Now is this for my benefit or yours." I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"For you totally. I thought you could wear it to the ring."  
  
"To the ring, huh? You sure you don't mean wear it to bed?"  
  
"Well that'll work to."  
  
"Thank you for my gifts, all of you. This has been one of the best Christmas's in a long time and hopefully there will be many more of them to come now I'm off to bed because all of the excitement has worn me out. Jeff, care to join me we can test out my new belly ring." I said walking out of the living room.  
  
"I'm right behind you. Night everyone."  
  
"Good night you guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn! this is a long ass chapter LOL! But I had to get all of this Christmas stuff out. I was going to write through New Years but then there would have been about ten more pages so New Years will be celebrated in chapter 23. And if you want to actually see the type of belly ring I'm talking about you can see it here http://www.piercethis2.com/ they have some really cool belly rings, tongue rings, earrings, and all that stuff there.  
  
~The One & Only ~  
  
~*Alexus*~ 


	23. Roomies Chapter 23

Roomies  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
"Come on guys it's almost midnight." Shane said walking outside.  
  
"Calm down suge we have plenty of time."  
  
"Nese get your ass out here."  
  
"I'm coming damn." I said pulling on my boots and hoodie.  
  
"Why must you be such a slow poke?"  
  
"Excuse me for not rushing to freeze my ass off."  
  
It was New Years eve and like every year I was standing outside holding a stupid sparkler and waiting for Shane and Jeff to light fireworks, which would happen at exactly midnight. We had been doing this since we moved into the house together, but I never got to into it. New Years was just a day to me. It was about to be 2003 big wow. I didn't think 2002 was that great, until I got back in the ring that is.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
"I'm going inside."  
  
"Come on Denise."  
  
"Guys I'm freezing out here."  
  
"Come on ninety seconds Nese."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
"As ready as possible." I managed to say between the chattering of my teeth.  
  
"Ok time to light the fireworks." Shane said excitedly.  
  
"5....4....3....2....1 Happy New Year!" We yelled.  
  
"Okay I have to go inside now I can't feel my toes." I said running into the house.  
  
"I told you to put on more clothes. You did the same thing last year." Jeff said walking in behind me.  
  
"Sorry, but at least I lasted this year."  
  
"Well next year you're going to wear warmer clothes, and there will be no whining on how cold you are."  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
"Would your daddy do this?" Jeff asked leaning down and kissing me.  
  
"I would hope not. Incest isn't my thing." I said laughing.  
  
"So what is your thing?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
"Yeah but right now I'm going to work on my move."  
  
"Have you named it yet?"  
  
"Yeah but you'll find out what it's called when everyone else does."  
  
"But I helped create it."  
  
"Yeah and I perfected it."  
  
"Not fair."  
  
"What in life is?" I asked kissing him before walking towards the basement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've been down here for three hours already."  
  
"Are you serious? Feels like I just came down here."  
  
"It's after three."  
  
"Everyone else asleep?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Guess you're ready for me to make good on what I said earlier, huh?"  
  
"That would be nice." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Ok but first a quick match?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can't it wait until the morning?"  
  
"Oh alright." I said pouting as I stepped out of the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it's time to go back to work." Amy said packing her bags.  
  
"I can't believe I'm ready to go back to work."  
  
"Why are you so eager to go back anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just miss the rush I get when I'm in the ring."  
  
"I miss that so much."  
  
"Yeah but you'll be back in action in five months."  
  
"Feels like I've been out of action for five years. Now don't get me wrong I love the commentating gig I got goin', but my passion will always be in the ring."  
  
"Yeah that's why I just had to come back."  
  
"Well now you're a huge commodity in the WWE."  
  
"I don't know about all that but the fans are great. If for nothing else I'll always perform my best for them."  
  
"So do you know what storyline you'll be in next?"  
  
"Maybe." I smirked.  
  
"Someone is hiding something."  
  
"I talked to Eric before the holidays and there is something in the making."  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"I'll only say that my character is going to go through some major changes over the next few weeks."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be getting new music, wardrobe, hairstyle, and I'll introduce a new move."  
  
"When will this all happen?"  
  
"Over the next few weeks leading to the rumble."  
  
"You're going to have a match at the rumble?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Fine don't tell me."  
  
"Alright I won't." I said walking out of the room.  
  
"Denise!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Can't talk gotta pack." I said going in my room and closing the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's up girl?" Trish asked when I walked in the locker room.  
  
"Nada."  
  
"So what's new with you?"  
  
"I mean really can't I get a hug first?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Of course." Trish said wrapping her arms around my neck.  
  
"So how was your vacation?"  
  
"Great. I spent most of the time catching up with my friends from back home."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hear it may be you and me mixing it up again."  
  
"If things go my way tonight and the next few weeks yeah it'll be me and you again, but right now I have to go. Talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah later."  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood outside of Eric's door and waited for my cue. When the cameras started rolling I knocked on the door and waited to be invited in.  
  
"Jewlz what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"I want in the rumble."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No Mr. Bischoff I'm very serious."  
  
"What makes you think you can hang?"  
  
"Hang? Mr. Bischoff I am very capable of lasting in the rumble all I want is a chance."  
  
"Tell you what Hon, tonight you'll have an opponent of my choosing and if you win you will be entered in the rumble."  
  
"Bring it on. I'm not worried at all."  
  
"Fine then get the hell out of my office."  
  
"With pleasure." I said under my breath as I left the room.  
  
"Wow King did you hear what I just heard?"  
  
"Yeah J.R. Jewlz wants in the rumble."  
  
"Well Bischoff isn't making it easy on her. She has an unknown opponent tonight."  
  
"I wonder who Eric will pick."  
  
"Well I guess we're about to find out. That's Bischoff's music."  
  
"I was just approached by one of my talents about a spot in the rumble, the funny thing is it was one of my divas that approached me. Now I think I am a fair man and so I told Jewlz that if she proved herself to me tonight that I would throw her name in the hat of thirty, but I doubt she'll be able to handle what I have in store for her tonight. If she wants to be treated like one of the guys then she'll face one of the guys. So Jewlz get ready because tonight it's you against....Bubba Dudley, but not in any old regular match no, that wouldn't be any fun so lets make it a Table match. Good luck." Bischoff said laughing as he walked off the ramp.  
  
"Oh my God! King did you hear that? A Table match? Has Bischoff gone crazy?"  
  
"I think Jewlz better reconsider because if not tonight may be her last match."  
  
"Jewlz we just heard form Mr. Bischoff that you'll be facing Bubba Dudley in a Table match. How do you feel about that?" Terri asked.  
  
"I'm not surprised at all Terri. Bischoff loves putting us divas in matches that degrade us, and now he's putting me in a match that could hurt me. I've seen all the matches where Bubba has ended up putting a Diva through a table. Hell we haven't seen Torri since she went through one and he even put you in the hospital, but don't worry I know what I'm getting into tonight."  
  
"And you're not scared?"  
  
"Hell yeah I'm scared. I'd be crazy not to be, but if I ever want to climb the ladder to success then I'm going to have to get over my fear. So tonight it's me and Bubba in a table match and all I can say is I have 'extreme' on my side."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You'll see tonight." I said before walking away.  
  
I stood behind the curtain and as Marc's music hit he wished me good luck. I stood there waiting to hear Dirrty and I could feel my knees shaking. This was going to be a very interesting night and I just hoped it went off without a hitch. When my music hit I walked out on the ramp and rocked to the music and took in all the fans. I made my way to the ring and stood on the top turnbuckle and pointed to the Jewel on my shirt. When the bell rang I immediately started in on Bubba. I put everything I had into the match, and I knew that Bubba knew how much I wanted this. I whipped him to the ropes and hit him with a missile drop kick. I scooped him up and body slammed him. When he got up again I went for the 'extreme fury' but Bubba saw it coming and hit me with a clothesline instead. I was tired and I could tell Bubba was as well. Bubba finally hit the Bubba bomb and while I was down he went and got a table from ringside. Just as he was about to get into the ring Jeff ran down and attacked Bubba as Earl Checked to make sure I was okay. Soon after D-Von ran out to help Bubba and as he pounded on Jeff I sat the table up in the ring. I placed Bubba on the table and went up top. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh and I went for it."  
  
"Wow J.R. what do you call that?"  
  
"It looked like a modified version of a moonsault King, whatever it's called it just won Jewlz this match."  
  
"And here is your winner...Jewlz!" Lillian said as Dirrty blasted through the arena.  
  
"Looks like Jewlz is going to be in the rumble J.R."  
  
"We haven't had a woman in the rumble since Chyna entered a few years ago."  
  
Jeff and I walked up the ramp and at the top Terri stopped us.  
  
"Jewlz you did it! You beat Bubba Dudley and you beat him in his own element."  
  
"I told you Terri I had 'extreme' on my side." I said putting my arm over Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Just what was that all about anyway Jeff?"  
  
"Well Terri if you remember correctly when Jewlz first showed up she had my back so tonight I thought it was time to return the favor."  
  
"And once again Jewlz you shocked the crowd with another amazing move."  
  
"Just something I call 'The Diamond in the Ruff'."  
  
"Well I must say its one amazing move and I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of it."  
  
"That you will Terri." I said as Jeff and I walked behind the curtain.  
  
"Diamond in the Ruff, huh?"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Yeah it's perfect."  
  
"Catchy too isn't it?"  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"Damn girl you can put people through tables with the best of 'em." Marc said holding the back of his head.  
  
"I learned by watching the master."  
  
"Well you keep having matches like that and you'll carry that title."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Only give props to those who deserve."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Jewlz! What the hell was that out there?" Eric said.  
  
"That was me winning my match and my spot in the rumble."  
  
"You think you're cute don't you? You and your purple hair and your diamond on your shirt, running around here interfering in my matches and tonight having Jeff Hardy interfere in a match. You may have a spot at the rumble but that's three weeks away, and I think you need to warm up before then so next week it'll be you and Jeff against Steven and Victoria in a hardcore tag team match."  
  
"You can throw any match at me that you want Eric it doesn't bother me."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Jewlz because over the next few weeks I think I will throw you into any kind of match I want. Its time people around here understood that I am in charge. I am the boss and everyone knows you don't cross the boss." Eric said walking away.  
  
"Ass hole." I said going back into the locker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great show tonight guys." Eric said as we left the arena.  
  
"Thanks Eric." Jeff said.  
  
"Denise you did an amazing job as usual."  
  
"I do my best to please."  
  
"Well keep this up and you'll be headlining pay-per-views in no time."  
  
"Stop you're making me blush."  
  
"Goodnight guys."  
  
"See ya bright and early."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is everyone on earth in love with you?"  
  
"Looks like it." I said with a smile.  
  
"How conceded of you."  
  
"Thank you." I said laughing.  
  
"So how does it feel?"  
  
"How does what feel?"  
  
"Knowing that you're going to be in the rumble."  
  
"How do you think it feels? I just hope I draw a good number."  
  
"Well no matter what number you draw you'll do fine."  
  
"I just don't want to be thrown out first. That'll sting like a bitch."  
  
"And what about our match next week?"  
  
"Piece of cake all we have to do is call the psych ward and Victoria and Stephen won't even show up."  
  
"That's evil."  
  
"I was only kidding."  
  
"I know you were."  
  
"Good now lets eat I'm starving."  
  
"How does someone so little consume so much food?"  
  
"I can't help it. I have a high metabolism."  
  
"Is that what greedy people are calling it now?" Shane asked laughing.  
  
"Funny Shane very funny."  
  
"Sorry sweetie."  
  
"Forgiven I guess."  
  
  
  
The next three nights Bubba and I performed our table match for house shows and each night the pops we received grew bigger and bigger. By the end of it all I had bruises in places I didn't even know existed, but the pain was worth it and I would do it for another four nights straight if I had to. All that I cared about now was getting to the rumble and showing the world what Denise "Jewlz" Taylor was really made of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so freakin' pissed right now. I had three other chapters done and stupid me didn't save before my computer froze so I had to restart my computer and the damn thing didn't auto save so I'm screwed. I really wanted to put up all of those chapters tonight since I hadn't updated in so long, but I guess it'll have to be tomorrow or Wednesday. Sorry guys I really am I have to learn to save more frequently I guess.  
  
Later Peeps,  
  
The One & Only  
  
Alexus 


	24. Roomies Chapter 24

Roomies  
  
Chapter ~ 24  
  
  
  
Roomies  
  
Chapter~ 24  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, but things have been really crazy round these parts. But I finally got it done so enjoy. I also wanted to say Happy New Year everyone and I hope all of your Holidays were very pleasant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ready to go?" Jeff said walking into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready."  
  
"Make sure to watch out for Victoria she's vicious."  
  
"I've been up against her before and she may be vicious but she isn't extreme." I said still stretching.  
  
"Lets do it."  
  
"Aight, lets do the damn thing." I said slapping Jeff on the arm and walking out of locker room.  
  
"Here they come King. The two most extreme superstars on the RAW Roster."  
  
"Yeah and they'll be out here next. I can't wait to see Jewlz in action tonight."  
  
"Well we'll get an eyeful right after this commercial break."  
  
"Alright baby lets go and win us a match." I said kissing Jeff as we stood behind the curtain.  
  
"Our next match is the hardcore inter-gender tag match. First making their way to the ring the tag team of Steven Richards and the WWE Women's Champion Victoria!"  
  
"Look at Victoria JR she is looking mighty psychotic tonight."  
  
"Don't let her hear you say that King she might come over hear and bite you."  
  
"She's even gotten worse since defeating Trish to win the Woman's title last week against Trish on RAW."  
  
Victoria and Steven were already in the ring waiting as 'Death From Above' hit. Jeff and I walked out on the ramp and both started head bangin' to his music. As Jeff saluted left I saluted right and vice versa. We ran and slid into the ring jumping onto opposite ring post and I pointed to the Jewel on my shirt, which I had splattered with Jeff's glow in the dark paint so it looked really cool.  
  
"Wow Jewlz is looking extra hot tonight JR!"  
  
"Calm yourself King."  
  
"I'm trying but she is just Whoa! I would love to be the Diamond on that shirt."  
  
"I truly worry about you sometimes King."  
  
Jeff and Victoria start off the match with Victoria slapping Jeff before tagging Steven in. Jeff throws Steven into the ropes and hit him with a dropkick before sliding out of the ring and grabbing a trash can lid. As Jeff pounded away at Steven Victoria grabbed the woman's title and went after Jeff. Seeing this I run in and hit her with a spear and take her to the outside. We are going at it back and forth hitting each other with whatever we can get our hands on. I whip her into the steps and she hits hard. I slide in the ring and Jeff and I take turns with Steven. Victoria finally makes her way back in the ring I hit her with a few German suplex's before going and looking under the ring. I pull out two straight jackets and get back in the ring. I toss one to Jeff and he starts putting it on Richards while I put the other one on Victoria. Once we've accomplished this Jeff and I both get back out of the ring and grab a ladder apiece. We set up in the ring and make sure that Victoria and Steven are in position before going up top and leap froging over the ladders hitting them with identical leg drops. The crowd goes crazy; Jeff looks out into the crowd and yells "Swanton" as I yell "DIR". We climb on the ropes and Jeff throws up the gunz and I point to my diamond. I looked at Jeff and smiled and then we went for it. We both hit our moves and then we did a double pin getting the 1....2....3.  
  
"And here are your winners... Jeff Hardy and Jewlz!"  
  
"These two make an incredible team King. Hope to see them out here together more often."  
  
"Do you think I could convince her to do that move on me?"  
  
"Did you hear a word I've said?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind King."  
  
Jeff and I stood at the top of the ramp and laughed at Victoria and Steven who were struggling to get out of those straight jackets. I wiped the blood away from my nose and saluted the crowd once more before disappearing behind the curtain.  
  
"Now that look fits them JR."  
  
"That was the funniest match I've had so far." I said once backstage.  
  
"It was pretty exciting, but are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah its just a bloody nose nothing major." I said holding a rag up to my nose.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Alright if you say so."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't freak when I climbed that ladder."  
  
"Now you know you're over your fear." Jeff said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Denise that was awesome out there." Victoria said coming into the locker room.  
  
"Thanks Lisa. I was a little scared before the whole leg drop but once I did it, it was an amazing feeling."  
  
"The straight jacket bit went over really well with the crowd." Steven said.  
  
"Yeah that was my idea it's going to tie in with our match next week."  
  
"Yeah that's going to be fun." Victoria said.  
  
"Yeah fun for you and exhausting for me." I said as Victoria and I both started laughing. "I need a shower." I said grabbing a towel.  
  
"Club tonight?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Sure I'll round up the rest of the guys when I get dressed and we'll meet in the hotel lobby at 12."  
  
"Alright see you then."  
  
"Later guys." Jeff and I both said as Victoria and Steven left.  
  
When we got back to the hotel to change someone I thought I'd never see again greeted me.  
  
"Denise!"  
  
"Nate? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I told you that I was a big wrestling fan; I've been keeping up with the schedules and when I saw that you guys would be in town I figured I'd stop by to say hello."  
  
"So you don't live in Cameron anymore?"  
  
"Yeah I do but most of my family is in Boston so I visit often."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I tried to contact you a while ago, but you never got back to me."  
  
"Really? Sorry must have missed the message."  
  
"Hey man." Nate said to Jeff.  
  
"Oh sorry Jeff you remember Nate, right?"  
  
"We were never really introduced." Jeff answered.  
  
"Okay well Jeff Hardy meet Nate Armstrong."  
  
"Nice to meet you man." Nate said.  
  
"Same." Jeff said as they shook hands.  
  
"So Denise would you care to hang tonight?"  
  
"Sorry I have plans with the guys."  
  
"Can I tag along?"  
  
"I'm sorry Nate but it's the WWE superstars only."  
  
"It's cool, maybe we can hook-up before you leave."  
  
"I should tell you that Jeff and I are together now."  
  
"Oh I... I'm sorry I had no idea."  
  
"It's alright Nate. Look we gotta bail it was nice seeing you again though." I said giving him a hug.  
  
"Yeah maybe I'll see you back in Cameron."  
  
"Maybe." I said as Jeff and I walked hand in hand into the hotel.  
  
"Can you believe him?" Jeff asked once on the elevator.  
  
"Come on Jeff its no big deal."  
  
"It is to me. If I hadn't been there he would have been all over you."  
  
"He didn't know about us."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"He was just being friendly."  
  
"He was being a groupie."  
  
"Okay so maybe he was, but nothing came of it so it's all good. Now I'm going to change the subject. What should I wear tonight?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? You never wear what I pick anyway."  
  
"I will tonight."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah I promise."  
  
"Okay let me see what we're working with." Jeff said grabbing my bag. "Okay I like this combo." Jeff said holding up a purple silk shirt with big sleeves and a pair of low rider black flares that were traced in purple.  
  
"Okay I must admit I likes, but now what shoes?" I said laying the outfit out on the bed.  
  
"The boots with the thick sole and big heels?"  
  
"That just might work. Thanks baby." I said kissing Jeff and pulling out my boots. "One more question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Hair up or down?"  
  
"Down, but curled not straight and you should wear the earring I bought you and the flashing belly ring."  
  
"Damn boy I'm gonna have to get your opinion more often." I said laughing.  
  
"I told you, I know how to coordinate."  
  
"Well tonight I'm going to be looking mighty fine so don't get jealous when all the guys are asking me to dance."  
  
"Why would you dance with some loser when you got me?"  
  
"I'm keeping my options open tonight."  
  
"In that case, so am I."  
  
"Like anyone other than me will put up wit yo ass."  
  
"There are tons of women who want me."  
  
"Mannequins don't count honey." I said putting in my earring.  
  
"Always full of jokes."  
  
"I'm sorry baby I know I'll have to beat them off with sticks tonight with you looking all good in those jeans."  
  
"Let's get out of here the guys are probably waiting." Jeff said grabbing the key card and walking out the door.  
  
When we got to the club we headed straight for the VIP section. We sat and ordered drinks and after about two I was ready to dance I pulled Jeff to the floor and Amy grabbed Matt, Trish grabbed Shane, Crystal grabbed Shannon, and everyone else just partnered up with whoever was available. Things were really crazy on that dance floor and when B2K's 'Bump, Bump, Bump' came on they got even crazier.  
  
"Train!" I yelled. Shane got behind me, Trish got behind him, Shannon got behind her, Crystal got behind him, Matt got behind her, Amy got behind him, Andrew got behind her, Stacy got behind him and you get the point I'm sure. Now for all who don't get the concept we were all bunched together grinding with whoever was behind AND in front of us, basically a sandwich with just a lot of people. Everyone in the club just watched while a few brave souls even joined in. I was completely feelin' it until some skank ran up on Jeff and started kissing his neck and shoving her hands down his jean pockets. I watched Jeff tense up when he realized I was watching him with her, but me being who I am simply turned around and began dancing with Shane who was all over my ass anyway, but it was strictly dancing nothing more. I turned to see the blonde running her hands up and down Jeff's chest, now at this point I want to beat the hoe to a bloody pulp, but I wasn't about to let Jeff know I was jealous, instead I pushed myself up on Jeff's chest and wrapped my legs around Shane and started riding like a pony while Trish did the same but from the back. When things had calmed back down I walked back to the table and ordered another drink.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jeff asked sitting down beside me.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"You and Shane."  
  
"We were dancing Jeff." I said sipping my drink.  
  
"Denise girl that was some dance out there." Shane said sitting beside me.  
  
"Yeah but you got to give Trish her props too she did pretty good with following my lead."  
  
"Maybe we can try that again....Really soon." He said getting up from the table and returning to the dance floor with Trish.  
  
"Did you see his face? He's been grinning form ear to ear since you mounted him."  
  
"It was only dancing, Damn."  
  
"That was more than dancing."  
  
"Oh come on Jeff are you really bitchin' at me? When that woman was all over you out there."  
  
" That was different."  
  
"Yeah I wasn't kissing all over Shane and feeling him up." I said walking back onto the dance floor. I grabbed Shan and made him dance with me seeing that Crystal was ready to sit anyway.  
  
"What's wrong sweets?" Shan asked.  
  
"Did you see the hoochie momma all over Jeff during the train?"  
  
"Yeah I'm surprised you didn't rip her head off."  
  
"Well Jeff got pissed because of the way I was dancing with Shane. I mean really that was innocent dancing that girl was all over Jeff and he didn't even try to pull away from her."  
  
"He got upset because you and Shane looked really hot out there with that whole Pony thing."  
  
"She was kissing his neck! That is so much worse than me dancing with Shane!"  
  
"Okay so maybe you're right, but shouldn't you be saying all of this to Jeff and not me?"  
  
"I don't want to talk to him."  
  
"Sweets, come on you two sleep in the same bed."  
  
"Just dance okay?" I asked when Avril Lavigne's 'I'm With You' started playing.  
  
"Can I cut in?" Jeff asked tapping Shannon on the shoulder.  
  
"Sure bro." Shannon said.  
  
"I'm tired of dancing I think I'm gonna go sit at the table." I said walking away.  
  
"Oh come on you love this song just finish it with me."  
  
"Fine." I said with a deep sigh before wrapping my arms around Jeff's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No I am. I shouldn't have been all over Shane out there, but Trish and I were just having fun with him."  
  
"No really let me apologize. I know that you were just dancing with Shane, but that was really disturbing to see you with your legs wrapped around his waist."  
  
"Like it wasn't watching HER hands in YOUR pockets massaging YOUR ass and kissing YOUR neck."  
  
"That was wrong of me I know but you were the one who said that you weren't the jealous type."  
  
"And I'm not, that's why I didn't say a word or rip her heart out with my bare hands. As for you, you had no problem letting your jealousy out."  
  
"I never said I wasn't the jealous type either now did I?" Jeff said with a faint laugh.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"So I had every right to snap."  
  
"You know I would never do anything with Shane because he is with one of my best friends and besides I only have eyes for one guy and he's not here tonight."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I know I'm a natural born comedian."  
  
"Ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah let's go before I have to crack some skulls up in here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Denise where have you been all morning?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hair appointment."  
  
"Cool let me see!" Amy said excitingly trying to remove my NC hat.  
  
"Wait a minute girl let me get the hat off." I said taking off the hat.  
  
"It's back to normal." Amy said shocked.  
  
"Yeah I had the purple stripped out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"No there is a reason you're just not spilling."  
  
"Yeah you could look at it that way too." I said laughing.  
  
"When is the new you gonna surface anyway?" Shannon asked walking into the room.  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah and the rumble is in two weeks so I'm really excited about that."  
  
"I wish I was in the rumble. I haven't had a match in weeks."  
  
"It's alright Shan you'll get some TV time real soon I'm sure."  
  
"Well real soon needs to come real fast."  
  
"Aww poor baby." Amy and I said in unison.  
  
"Not funny guys."  
  
"Sorry hun." I said giving him a quick squeeze. "Where are the rest of the guys?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Well I'm tired so I'm gonna get some sleep. Amy do me a favor will ya?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When Jeff comes tell him that if he disturbs me I'll kick his ass." I said closing the door to my room.  
  
"Sure thing Nese." I heard Amy yell as I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OHMYGOD!!!! It has never taken me this long for one freakin chapter! I have been working on it for over a week and even after all of the writing I've done it's still short. Guys I'm really sorry about this I'm going to try and write a much better much longer chapter before the end of the week but if writers block rears it's ugly head again it might take a while. I've already started chapters for FMR, Hemorrhage, and Expecting and I'm trying to get those up ASAP too. Please be patient with me. With the holidays, writers block, and my big 20 b-day I've been really busy and stressed and I'm trying my best. N-E-Way hope yall liked this chapter, even though I don't. And BTW you may have noticed that Victoria was the Woman's champ in this chapter and that wasn't a mistake I forgot to write Trish and Victoria's match into the last chapter so I'm sorry if that confused anyone but Yes Victoria is now the woman's champ and that's going to play a huge role in the next couple of chapters. Guess that's bout it so...  
  
I'll Holla  
  
Alexus 


	25. Roomies Chapter 25

Roomies  
  
Chapter~~ 25  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look like taker with that damn thing on." Jeff said laughing at me in my big black hoodie.  
  
"I don't want anyone to see the 'new me' until my first match." I said cutting out the diamond on my shirt.  
  
"So you're going to have a pretty busy night tonight, yeah?"  
  
"Yep, but I'm really hype about it."  
  
"Why, because you get to valet for me?"  
  
"I'm not valeting for you tonight."  
  
"Yes you are, it's in the script."  
  
"Dammit! I didn't even bother to read because I thought I knew the whole deal. When are you on?"  
  
"After Kane and Batista."  
  
"That's right before my match."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright so I'll just have to wear a hat during your match."  
  
"Whatever! just get ready."  
  
"Alright, but first I have to go have some words with Bischoff, be back in a few." I said kissing Jeff before leaving the locker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well King that's Bischoff's music wonder what he has in store for us this week."  
  
"RAW last week will be hard to top JR."  
  
"Yeah but we know Bischoff will try."  
  
"Last week we witnessed Jeff Hardy and his tag partner Jewlz put Victoria and Steven in straight jackets. What you didn't see was Victoria barge into my office and demand a match with Jewlz here tonight. Now you all know that I live to serve my RAW Superstars so Victoria's request will be granted here tonight, but that won't be Jewlz's only match here tonight. She will be running the gauntlet so to speak. She will compete in three matches tonight, but I'm not a cruel man so they will not be simultaneous. Jewlz will wrestle three different Divas throughout the night and her first match will be against Ivory, then she'll be in an evening gown match against Stacy Keibler. Win, lose or draw her last match of the evening will be a match against the Woman's Champion Victoria."  
  
"What is Bischoff thinking King, Three matches tonight with the Rumble this Sunday?"  
  
"I think that's why Eric is doing this JR, he wants to make sure Jewlz isn't able to compete this Sunday."  
  
"Well it's time to find out what this lady thinks about this, here comes Jewlz King."  
  
I come out in a pair of blue track pants and a black hoodie, with the hood almost hiding my face, and stand at the top of the ramp glaring down at Eric, before speaking I salute the crowd. "You know Bitchoff, I mean Bischoff, I didn't come here tonight to wrestle, it is supposed to be my night off, but you know three matches could be good for me. A warm up for this Sunday so to speak, I'll wrestle Ivory, Stacy and that Psycho Bitch Victoria, but on one condition."  
  
"Oh yeah and what's that?"  
  
"My match against Victoria will be a Straight Jacket match."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You heard me, a straight jacket match. The first woman to put her opponent in the straight jacket, that will hang from the middle of the ring, wins."  
  
"Fine it's a straight jacket match."  
  
"I'm not done Eric, The match will be for the Woman's title."  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy???"  
  
"No I'm 100% sane, Victoria, on the other hand, I'm not too sure about. So what do you say Eric, do I get my title shot tonight or what?"  
  
"Okay you can have a title shot, it's not like you're going to win I mean really do you think you can actually beat Victoria after having to face Stacy and Ivory?"  
  
"We'll soon find out." I said walking back stage.  
  
"Denise girl why you all covered up?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because no one gets to see my new look until my first match, which is in about half an hour, so I have to go change. Make sure to watch the match I want every ones opinion afterwards." I said walking down the hall.  
  
"Wow that dress looks amazing on you." Jeff said sneaking up behind me.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Trish said she saw you come in here."  
  
"Well get out I was just making sure the dress fits."  
  
"Black is definitely your color." Jeff said starring at the long black one strap sequenced dress that I had chosen to wear.  
  
"I do look hot in it don't I?" I asked running my hands over the dress. "And check out the shoes." I said pointing to the glass platform like heels.  
  
"Hot is not the word, but do you think you'll be able to wrestle in those shoes." Jeff said wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Yeah sure and if they start to get in the way I'll simply take them off."  
  
"How about you take off that dress right now?" Jeff said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay tiger calm down and get out, I have to get ready for your match."  
  
"Alright I'll leave, but I don't want to."  
  
"Just get outta her please." I said shooing him away.  
  
I threw on a fitted black and red Iverson Jersey over a plain black long sleeve shirt with some khaki cargo pants, my black and red Iverson's and topped the outfit off with an Iverson Hat. I put on some make-up and walked out the door.  
  
"Damn Nese is it Allen Iverson appreciation night or something?" Rob asked.  
  
"Well I figured we're in Phili and this is 76ers country so why not thug out in some AI gear. I mean I'm only valeting."  
  
"Well you look adorable especially hiding behind that big ass hat."  
  
"Thanks Rob. I got to find Jeff so I'll see you later." I said slapping his ass as I walked past him.  
  
"Hey now!"  
  
"Sorry just couldn't resist." I said laughing.  
  
"I'm all ready to go babe." I said walking up beside Jeff.  
  
"Little Allen Iverson, where you been man I've missed you." Jeff said jokingly.  
  
"Very funny Jeff."  
  
"I'm serious and isn't that my hat?"  
  
"Oh yeah, mind if I borrow it?" I asked adjusting it a little.  
  
"Why not seeing that it's already on your head."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't mind. Hey where's your paint?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want some of it that's why."  
  
"It's on the table over there." Jeff said gesturing to the bottles of paint on the table behind him.  
  
"Thanks." I said grabbing a tube and splattering a small amount on the Jersey and tracing the word 'Iverson' on Jeff's hat.  
  
"Hey not on the hat."  
  
"Oh hush it'll wash off." I said putting the paint back on the table.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Scott." I said turning to face him.  
  
"Denise, are you wrestling like that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good you look way too weird."  
  
"Scott Levy I know you did not just call me weird."  
  
"I would never." He said laughing.  
  
"Now 'Raven' is weird and everyone knows that a wrestlers character is simply their inner being trying to escape."  
  
"So what you trying to say?"  
  
"That you are the weirdest person I know and I know a lot of people." I said laughing.  
  
"You're so cruel."  
  
"I love you too Scott." I said giving him a hug.  
  
"See you out there."  
  
"You sure will. By the way Scott, nice hair cut." I said winking at Scott as Raven's music hit and he left Jeff and I alone.  
  
"The following match is for the final RAW spot in the Rumble, entering first.... Raven!" Lillian Garcia announced as Raven slowly made his way to the ring. "And his opponent from Cameron, NC being accompanied to the ring by Jewlz.... Jeff Hardy!" Lillian said as 'Death from Above' hit and Jeff and I ran onto the ramp. We both ran and slid in the ring but before either of us had time to pose for the crowd Raven hit Jeff from behind so I slid out of the ring. Raven had the early advantage as he continued to hit Jeff with repeated closed fists. "Come on Jeff!!" I yelled form ringside as I banged on the ring and got the fans to start a Jeff chant. Jeff finally gained enough momentum to get Raven in position for a Swanton but Raven moved at the last minute and the match continued until Jeff psyched Raven out and was able to hit the Twist of Fate and nail a Swanton for the 1..2..3.  
  
"And here is your winner..JEFF HARDY!!!" I jumped in the ring and threw my arms around Jeff's neck as he swung me around for a minute before we both got out of the ring and walked up the ramp.  
  
"Jeff, Jewlz you do realize that this Sunday in the Rumble both of you will be competing and it may be against each other. How do you feel about that?" Coach asked as Jeff and I walked backstage.  
  
"Hey Jeff and I are tight, but the rules of the Rumble state that it's every man well Woman for them self so if it comes down to Jeff and I we will deal with it, but I'm not gonna cut anyone any slack with a World Heavyweight Title shot on the line, and I'm sure Jeff feels the same way, right?" I asked looking up at Jeff  
  
"This Sunday at the Rumble there will be 29 other wrestlers in that ring and as of right now I have my eyes on only one and that's my traitor of a brother, Matt Hardy, but Jewlz is right it's everyman for themselves so I guess we'll see what happens when it happens." Jeff said before we turned to walk away.  
  
"Jewlz one last question."  
  
"What's that Coach?"  
  
"What's up with the attire tonight. I mean don't get me wrong you look mighty fine in my eyes but it's not the Jewlz we're used to."  
  
"I'm going through what you might call a transformation and everyone will be witness to the new me when I come out here for my first of three matches tonight." I said before finally walking away hand and hand with Jeff.  
  
  
  
"You're not going to wear that hat out there are you?" Stacy asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah." I said looking in the mirror.  
  
"With the dress?" Stacy asked laughing.  
  
"Are you crazy, of course not with the dress, silly. My first match is against Ivory, remember?"  
  
Oh yeah."  
  
"Could you see me walking down the ramp with this dress and a baseball cap?" I asked taking off the dress and putting on a pair of low rider flare stretch pants with painted diamonds all over them, a pink mesh shirt, and on top of that I put on the blue 'Diamond in the Ruff' shirt that I had cut the Diamond out of earlier and splattered it with Jeff's glow paint.  
  
"Not really." Stacy said putting on her make-up.  
  
"See you later." I said leaving the locker room  
  
"Now that look is more you." Chris said when I went into the men's locker room.  
  
"Yeah but it's different. I'm use to the cute little tights." Rob said.  
  
"Well I think she's even hotter now." Jay said putting his arm around my waist.  
  
"Thank you Jay. Is Jeff in here?"  
  
"He went to see Bisch."  
  
"Oh well tell him I'm looking for him."  
  
"Will do." Rob said as I left the room.  
  
I walked back into the locker room to fix my make-up and make sure I looked okay. After about five minutes there was a knock on the door and I heard a tech yell 'on in five.' I stood and looked in the mirror one last time before heading to the curtain.  
  
"Hey Lisa."  
  
"Hey girl!"  
  
"Ready for tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Don't take it personally when I kick your ass tonight okay, I'm on a mission." I said laughing.  
  
"Same for me." Lisa said.  
  
"Well that's my queue. See you in the ring." I said as "Dirrty" hit.  
  
"Making her way to the ring from Cameron, NC....Jewlz!"  
  
"Wow JR look at Jewlz that's not the girl we're used to seeing out here."  
  
"And what's with all the hats King? This is the third time tonight she's come out all covered up."  
  
"I don't know JR but look at that outfit. She's so hot she's glowing."  
  
I stood on the ramp and rocked to the beat of the music before making my way to the ring. Once in there I stood on the ring post and pointed to the Diamond on my shirt. When I jumped down I pulled off the hat and shook my hair loose showing off the orange and red flame design that covered the entire back of my head. The reaction from the crowd to my new ring appearance was better than I ever could have expected. They seemed to really love the 'new me' and that's exactly what I wanted. When Ivory's music hit the crowd went from Cheers to boo's in a matter of seconds. Ivory and I stood face to face for a few seconds before she attacked me with a clothesline. I went down shocked and grabbed my throat as Ivory began to stomp me but I was finally able to get back to my feet. I Irish whipped her into the corner and began hitting her with some chops. She soon reversed and hit me with some chops of her own. She whipped me into the ropes and tried to hit me with a dropkick but I grabbed the ropes and she missed. I went to the top and went for the 'DIR' but she saw it coming and moved causing me to land really hard. I hit so hard I knocked the wind out of myself giving Ivory the opportunity to get the pin.  
  
"And here is your winner..IVORY!!!" Lillian said as Earl raised Ivory's hand.  
  
I lay in the ring a few more minutes and caught my breath before making my way back up the ramp.  
  
"Denise, are you okay? You hit pretty hard out there." Lisa said when I walked into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah just got the wind knocked out of me."  
  
"That was a great match girls." Lisa Marie said.  
  
"Yeah and I still have two more before the night is over." I said rubbing my back.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes Trish I'm fine."  
  
"Here put this on your back." Amy said coming in with an ice pack.  
  
"Thanks Ames."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I have to get ready for my next match." I said taking my dress off the rack.  
  
"Nese I love that dress by the way." Stacy said.  
  
"Yeah yours isn't too bad either." I said looking at the sparkling Red dress that came to her ankles. "I think this is the first time I've seen you in a dress that comes past your thighs." I said laughing.  
  
"Well I thought I'd do something different tonight too." She said spraying her hair with hairspray.  
  
"Stace just came to wish you luck." Andrew said walking into the locker room. "Denise what in tha?.." Andrew paused looking at me in an evening gown and a baseball cap.  
  
"Don't worry I'm going to take it off before I go out there." I said putting on my shoes.  
  
"Okay. Good luck out there baby." Andrew said giving Stacy a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thanks baby."  
  
"You two sicken me." I said making gagging noises.  
  
"Can I come in?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Of course you can." I said standing.  
  
"Just came to say be careful tonight."  
  
"Ugh! Andrew comes in here and wishes Stace luck and plants a lovely lip lock on her and you say be careful."  
  
"Well excuse me, you have three matches tonight and I'd rather you be careful, but I can still give you that kiss." Jeff said trying to kiss me.  
  
"Oy get off! You're going to mess up my make-up." I said pushing him away.  
  
"Just a small kiss."  
  
"Fine but if you mess up my make-up.."  
  
"I'll fix it personally." Jeff said placing a soft gentle kiss on my lips.  
  
"Girls you're on in five." Stephen on of the techs informed us.  
  
"Alright, thanks Stephen." I said as he left the room.  
  
  
  
"The following match is an Evening Gown match. First making her way to the ring from Baltimore, Maryland... STACY KEIBLER!!!" Lillian announced as 'Legs' hit and Stacy made her way to the ring. And her opponent from Cameron, North Carolina...JEWLZ!!!"  
  
The match started off with Stacy smacking me across the face and me spearing her to the mat before beating her head against the canvas. The ref gave me a five count and I finally let go. I picked her up by her hair and flung her across the ring. I pulled her up and kneed her in the stomach before hitting her with a Tornado DDT once she was down I ripped the dress from her body and swung it around my head as Lillian announced me the winner and my hand was raised in victory.  
  
"Wow that was a short match King. Guess Jewlz was still upset over the loss to Ivory here earlier tonight."  
  
"Upset is an understatement JR."  
  
"She has one more match though king and it's the big one. A title shot against Victoria in our first ever Straight Jacket match."  
  
"I can't wait to see that JR."  
  
"I don't think anyone can King."  
  
*~Back Stage Promo*~  
  
"Jewlz you're one for one tonight and you still have one more match tonight. Are you up for a match against Victoria?"  
  
"Coach you know me well enough to know I'm always up for a good fight. So yeah I'm ready for Victoria tonight, besides it's a Straight Jacket match and you saw what I did to her last week so I'm not worried in the least."  
  
"But we saw you in your match against Ivory. That bump you took was pretty bad do you think you're at 100%?"  
  
"I was a bit sore after my match with Ivory, but I'm over it. I won't let anything not even pain stop me from becoming the new Women's champion." I said walking away.  
  
"Ouch!" I said as I took of my dress.  
  
"Denise are you sure your back is alright?" Amy asked.  
  
"If one more person ask me that I think I'm gonna scream."  
  
"Damn!" Trish said staring at the bruise that had formed on my back. "Guys come look at this."  
  
"What?" I asked trying to see what everyone was gawking at.  
  
"Denise you need something on that."  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." I said finally able to see the huge purple, blue and green bruise that was taking up ¼th of my back. "Guys take a picture it last longer." I said noticing everyone was still staring.  
  
"You shouldn't wrestle on that Nese."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's no use to try and talk her out of it she's a stubborn one." Amy finally said.  
  
"Thanks Ames." I said pulling out my flares and a dark green 'Diamond in the Ruff' shirt that I had cut up so that it was full of little diamonds, which I put on top of a black mesh shirt. "Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to find my man." I said flinching a little as I stood to leave the room.  
  
Hey gorgeous I heard you were looking for me." Jeff said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Yeah I was." I said loosening Jeff's grip a little.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing just a little sore."  
  
"A little sore, she has the bruise from hell." Lisa said as she walked by us.  
  
"Blabber mouth." I said as Lisa continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Let me see it." Jeff requested.  
  
"It's not that bad, really." I said slowly lifting my shirt.  
  
"Oh God! This is what you call not that bad?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Okay so it's bad but I'll be fine. I have to go I'm on next." I said kissing Jeff and walking down the hall.  
  
The Following match is for the WWE Women's Championship Title. First the challenger, making her way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina.... JEWLZ!!!  
  
"This is the third time we've seen Jewlz in action here tonight King. This young lady has to be exhausted."  
  
"Yeah but you wouldn't be able to tell from the way she's bouncing around over there."  
  
"She's a fighter and maybe the next Women's champion."  
  
"Wouldn't it be something if she won here tonight? Our Woman's Champion would also be in the Royal Rumble."  
  
"We'll find out in about thirty second because here comes Victoria."  
  
The crowd immediately started a JEWLZ chant, which really pissed Victoria off. She took out her frustrations on me. She started off with a kick to the gut causing me to double over in pain. She whipped me into the corner and hit me with a running clothesline. I fell to the mat and tried to regain my composure. Victoria picked me up by my hair but I broke free and pushed Victoria down onto the mat. I climbed to the middle rope and hit her with a Matt Hardy like legdrop. I quickly got up and picked Victoria up before hitting her with a couple of German Suplex's. After the fifth one I left her lying in the ring and grabbed a ladder and went after the Straight Jacket. Half way up I felt Victoria pulling at me legs. She ripped me off the ladder and went for the jacket herself, but I pushed the ladder over and Victoria fell hard to the floor. I took advantage of this and again went for the jacket and this time I was successful in retrieving it. I went out side and put Victoria back in the ring before climbing the top rope and hitting Victoria with the 'DIR'. As I was about to put the jacket on Victoria Steven Richards came running out to the ring and pulled me under the ropes. He tried to punch me but I ducked and he hit the ring post instead. I rolled back in the ring and grabbed the jacket again trying to get it on Victoria. Steven jumped up on the ring apron but this time Jeff was there to stop him before he could do any damage. I finished fastening the straight jacket and jumped up with excitement.  
  
"And here is your winner and NEW Women's Champion....JEWLZ!!!"  
  
Jeff jumped in the ring and embraced me in a hug as Steven rolled Victoria out of the ring and helped her out of the Straight Jacket.  
  
"We have a new Women's champion King."  
  
"We have a very hot new women's champion."  
  
"Congratulations Denise!" Trish yelled when I was back in the locker room.  
  
"Thanks." I said sitting on the bench.  
  
"You are the craziest Diva I've ever met in my life." Stacy said sitting next to me.  
  
"I beg to differ. I think I'm in second place there because Ms. Dumas over there has pulled off much crazier shit."  
  
"No Denise you definitely got me beat."  
  
"Okay it's a tie." Trish said.  
  
"I can live with that." I said looking at Amy who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Denise that match was killer." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah and I have the bruises to prove it." I said laughing. "Jeff you ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah let's go." Jeff said taking my bags and picking up his own.  
  
"What no clubin tonight?" Jay asked.  
  
"I'm too sore I just want to get off my feet."  
  
"Understandable. See you guys." Rob said as Jeff and I left the locker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tonight was the night from hell." I said flopping down on the bed in the hotel room.  
  
"Yeah but you are the new women's champion that has to make things a little better."  
  
"Yeah, but my back is killing me though."  
  
"Let me see it again."  
  
"It's probably worse now." I said slowly peeling off my shirt.  
  
"Yeah it's much worse now. Lay down I'll go and get you something to put on it."  
  
"Can I have a massage when you get back?" I asked lying flat on the bed.  
  
"Only if you're a good little girl."  
  
"Aren't I always?" I asked with an innocent look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh! I do not want to do this house show tonight." I said as Jeff and I made our way into the arena.  
  
"Did you take the pain killers the medic gave you?"  
  
"Yeah but they are taking forever to kick in."  
  
"You think you'll be ready for your match against Ivory tonight?"  
  
"I hope so." I said just as Eric came up behind me.  
  
"How's it going guys?"  
  
"Everything's fine Eric."  
  
"Well that's not what I heard."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your back."  
  
"Oh. It should be fine by tonight."  
  
"I'm not going to let you wrestle tonight Denise."  
  
"What? Come on Eric I'll be fine."  
  
"I need you to be more than fine. I need you 100% this Sunday so no more shows until the Rumble. For the rest of the week it'll be Ivory vs. Jackie."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts the decision is final." Eric said walking away.  
  
"Don't fight it girl just take the time to rest your back." Jeff said.  
  
You're right. I'm going to relax these next couple of days and come Sunday I'll be ready to Rumble."  
  
"That's my girl, you're still valeting for me though so come on and let's get ready."  
  
"I'm right behind you." I said following Jeff into the locker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~~ Whoa this chapter took forever to write, but it's done and I'm working on chapter 26 so it should be up really soon. Things have been so hectic since this semester started b/c I'm taking almost twice as many classes so it's hard finding the time to write. So bare with me because I will get all of these stories done it just might take longer than I expected.  
  
A/N 2~~ I want to thank everyone who has sent a review to any of my stories it is greatly appreciated and I hope you continue to review.  
  
*~*~*~*~Lexxx*~*~*~*~ 


	26. Roomies Chapter 26

Roomies  
  
Chapter~~26  
  
  
  
A/N~~ Ok I have gotten so far behind that I cut the rumble chapter I'm so sorry but it had to be done, so I could start focusing on No Mercy so this chapter is going to start off at Last Weeks RAW in Chi town. Again sorry about this don't kill me please : 0 )  
  
~*~*~*~*Lex*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Trish it's you and Lisa Marie in a Chicago Street fight, huh?" I asked walking into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah a number one contenders match for your title."  
  
"Cool, but I hope niether of you think i'm 'bout to part ways with this lovely belt." I said rubbing the belt.  
  
"If you hold that thing any tighter it's going to bond with your flesh." Trish said laughing.  
  
"Hey you used to hold it pretty tight yourself when you first won it, remember?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"So you ready to do this."  
  
"Ready as can be when going up against Lisa Marie."  
  
"I know that's right." I said as we walked out of the locker room towards the curtain.  
  
"Good luck tonight Lisa Marie." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah you too." Lisa said as t.A.T.u's 'All the things she said' hit and she and Steven walked out onto the ramp.  
  
"This is the number one contenders match for the Women's Championship title. First making her way to the ring from San Bernardino, California, being accompanied to the ring by Steven Richards...Victoria!"  
  
Time to Rock and Roll hit and Trish and I walk onto the ramp.  
  
"And making her way to the ring from Toronto, Canada, being accompanied to the ring by Jewlz...Trish Stratus!"  
  
The match was pretty intense with the advantage going back and forth the entire way. I kept Steven out of things the best I could until he shoved my shoulder first into the ring post and then whiped me into the steel steps before stopping Trish from performing Stratusfaction and allowing Victoria to toss her into the barricade and get the cover. She then rolled Trish back into the ring and took a few more cheap shots before exiting the ring with Steven close behind.  
  
"Look at that King. Trish Stratus have been left lying in the ring and our woman's champion outside the ring by those two psychos Victoria and Richards."  
  
"Wait JR! Is that who I think it is?" King asked shocked.  
  
"It's Jazz King. She's been out of actions since last spring with a torn ACL but she looks in damn good shape to me."  
  
"She's going after Trish King." JR said as Jazz kicked Trish in the face before putting her in a double chicken wing.  
  
"If you rememeber correctly JR it was Trish that helped Bubba Ray Dudley put Jazz through a table therefore causing her injry in the first place."  
  
"So I guess this is her revenge."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Jazz continued to destroy Trish with a suplex two DDT's and an STF before setting her sights on me. I was still outside of the ring holding my back and as Jazz got out of the ring she came over to me and hit me with a powerbomd and a backbreaker before yelling "I'm back baby!" and walking up the ramp. Some of the medics came own to check on Trish and me, helping us to the back.  
  
"Trish, Denise are you two alright?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Fine, just sore as hell." I said grabbing my back and shoulder.  
  
"Yeah and I think I bruised a few ribs." Trish said trying to sit on the bench.  
  
"Don't sit girl we're going to see Marcus and get your ribs looked at and me some damn pain killers." I said pulling Trish out of the room.  
  
"Great match guys." Lisa Marie said as she and Steven walked past us.  
  
"Yeah it was. Lis how's your hand?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nothings broken thank god, but I dislocated my index finger."  
  
"Glad to hear that."  
  
"You guys going to see Marcus?"  
  
"Yeah her ribs my back and shoulder."  
  
"Sorry about that Denise. I didn't mean to whip you into the ringpost that hard."  
  
"It's alright all part of the job."  
  
"Hey Carlene!" Trish yelled.  
  
"Hey guys hope I wasn't too rough on you out there."  
  
"No, no you did a great job out there. The fans are gonna hate you just as much as they did before you left." I said jokingly.  
  
"Hey gotta give 'em what they want."  
  
"Damn straight." Steven said.  
  
" I can see it now, I'll be calling you out next week I bet."  
  
"Yeah and I'll be sidelined from my injuries." Trish said.  
  
"Things are so predictable around here now a days. They need to let us write our own storylines." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah right. I can see the chaos now. All the superstars putting themselves in title matches just because they can."  
  
"That wouldn't be all bad." Lisa Marie said.  
  
"Not too us but it would confuse the hell out of the fans." Carlene said.  
  
"Listen I have to get something for my back, talk to yoou guys later." I said as Trish and I continued down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you!" I said walking into the locker room.  
  
"What?" Trish asked confused.  
  
"I'm calling Carlene out tonight."  
  
"Yeah I know. I got the night off."  
  
"Lucky you." I said pulling my black diamond studded flares out of my bag.  
  
"Hey we knew it was gonna happen this way."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Nora finally got a match."  
  
"I know right. She's been off RAW for how many weeks now?"  
  
"Seems like a year but not even close to that long."  
  
"Nora vs. Lisa Marie, that's going to be a good one."  
  
"Yeah and Nora gets attacked by Carlene this week."  
  
"I want to see a Jazz Vs. Victoria match."  
  
"Could you imagine?"  
  
"Yeah psycho match from hell." I said laughing.  
  
"I take it you two are talking about me." Lisa Marie said walking in.  
  
"What gave it away?" Trish asked laughing.  
  
"Lis we were talking about Victoria, not you."  
  
"I am Victoria."  
  
"Ok then well yeah we were talking about you." I said as all three of us laughed.  
  
"Denise can I see you for a second?" Jeff asked walking into the locker room.  
  
"Can't you knock Hardy?" Trish asked.  
  
"Whats the point?"  
  
"He is hoping to walk in on all of us naked one day." I said following him out into the hallway. "Whatcha need babe?" I asked once outside.  
  
"You." Jeff said pulling me into a kiss.  
  
"Jeff cut it out, we're in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Then come in here." Jeff said pulling me into an empty room.  
  
"You want to fool around right here, right now?"  
  
"No better time than the present."  
  
"Come on can't you wait until we get back tot he hotel?"  
  
"No!" He said bluntly.  
  
"Alright but at least lock the door."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really now hurry up before I change my mind." I said pulling my 'Diamonds R 4-Ever' shirt over my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Denise where did you disapear too, you're up next and you look a mess." Stacy said when I walked back into the locker room.  
  
"Sorry had to take care of some personal business." I said fixing my hair.  
  
"Yeah and from the look of you it was REAL personal." Trish joked.  
  
"I gotta go. Later girls." I said with a smile before walking towards the curtain.  
  
  
  
'Undefeated' blasted through the arena and I walked onto the ramp.  
  
Undefeated you can see it when you look into my eyes  
  
I've been comin for a minute so now don't act surprised  
  
Just salute me when you see me 'cause I be about my stroll  
  
Undefeated in thes game you already no  
  
"Here she come King and she doesn't look to happy."  
  
"Can you blame her JR she was attacked twice last week and she didn't even have a match."  
  
"What's up D.C.!" As screamed making the fans cheer. "I came out here tonight for one purpose and one purpose only and that's to call out that big bitch Jazz. Last week she attacked me for no reason and I feel I should have the chance to ask her why, face to face.Some of you may know that when I first stepped into the ring in ECW years ago my first match was against Jazz and in that match I was hurt pretty bad, worse off than Jazz was with her little torn ACL. So come on out here Jazz cause I know you're back there and it's time we ended this once and for all."  
  
"Did she just call Jazz out JR?"  
  
"That she did King now let's see if Jazz takes her up on her up on it."  
  
Jazz's music hits and she stands at the top of the ramp with a mic.  
  
"Jewlzy, Jewlzy, Jewlzy .I have to admit I never thought I'd see you again after that terrible spill you took in ECW, but here you are the WWE's Women's champ. Last week wasn't about you, you just happened to get in my way. But now that I think about it, it could be nice to ince again have that belt around my waist so if you want a match I'll give you a match." Jazz said dropping her mic and making a beeline for the ring. She was half way there before Bischoff's music hit.  
  
"Well King here comes our General Manager wonder what he wants."  
  
"Do you think he's gonna let the two ladies go at it?"  
  
"He'd be a fool not to. He needs matches like this to take place. He only has six days left before he's possibly fired."  
  
"Now now ladies let's be reasonable. Jewlz I know you want a piece of Jazz and Jazz I know you want that title belt, and that will happen, but not tonight. No, No the match will take place at No Mercy."  
  
"That's Fine by me Eric I guess I can wait that long before having the cahnce to beat the leaving hell out of Jazz." I said leaning over the top rope and glaring at Jazz who was maybe two feet away from the ring.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way Jewlz because your match at No Mercy will be a Ladder Match." Eric laughed before walking back behind the curtain.  
  
Jazz walked back up the ramp and once she was out of sight I posed for the crowd and got out of the ring and headed to the back myself, slapping the hands of fans on my way up the ramp.  
  
"A Ladder Match?"  
  
"That's the type of match that Jazz and Jewlz had back in ECW where Jewlz sustained her knee injury King."  
  
"That's going to be one hell of a match just three weeks away."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Denise are you sure you want to face Jazz in a ladder match?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No actually i'm not sure if I want to face her in a ladder match, but VInce and Eric think it's a great idea so I agreed to go along with it."  
  
"I think you should tell Eric that you would rather it not be a ladder match."  
  
"I will not. It's too much like punkin out."  
  
"Denise you suffered a extremely serious injury in a ladder match against Jazz and now they want you to recreate it, it's not fair of them to ask you to do that."  
  
"It's part of the job Jeff. You should know better than anyone that you sometimes have to do things you don't want to do. I mean look at the shit they have you doing right now."  
  
"Yeah but what i'm doing will cause me to lose fans not my integrity."  
  
"Maybe I could talk to Eric. He's reasonable enough I think he'll understand where i'm coming from. Meet me at the rental in five minutes, okay?"  
  
"I'll be there." Jeff said as he finished packing up his stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does it really have to be a ladder match?" I asked Eric once I found him.  
  
"Yeah the fans will eat it up." He replied smiling.  
  
"I don't think I can do it though."  
  
"What? Why not, you've been envolved in matches where ladders were involved plenty of time before."  
  
"I know but not against the person who put me out of commision in the first place. I thought I could handle it but when the words came out of your mouth it really freaked me out to hear it."  
  
"Tell you what Denise, No Mercy is three weeks away let's just take things one day at a time and if you feel the same way in two weeks then no ladder match, deal?"  
  
"Deal, thanks Eric." I said walking out of the arena and to my rental car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A/N2~~ The song used in this chapter is Pastor Troy's Undefeated off his album Universal Soilder I do not own the song so no one try and sue me for using it. I am going to put up the same speech that I put up in my A/N at the end of Hemorrhage so here goes: I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. It really means a lot to me but I'm tired of writing these long ass chapters for one or two reviews so if I don't get at least ten reviews for this chapter i'm going to discontinue the story. Sorry to those of you who are reviewing but I'm not going to post for nuthin. I review every single chapter of every single story that I read and I know that you don't always have time to leave long wordy reviews but you could at least say "good chapter" or "that chapter sucked!" sumthin to let me know ppl are reading my stories. So If you are reviewing and want me to keep going encourage your friends or whatever to read and review and make a girl feel appreciated. If I am coming off rude or bitchy I'm sorry I'm not trying to be I'm just keepin it real.  
  
Hasta Muchachos  
  
*~*~*~*CATI*~*~*~*~ (My name in Spanish Class.) 


	27. Roomies Chapter 27

Roomies  
  
Chapter~ ~ 27  
  
" The following match is the No Way Out Ladder match. Making her way to the ring from New Orleans...Jazz!"  
  
The arena filled with boos as Jazz made her way to the ring.  
  
"And her opponent from Cameron, NC, the WWE Women's Champion...Jewlz!"  
  
'Undefeated' hits and the crowd goes crazy as I make my way onto the ramp.  
  
Undefeated you can see it when you look into my eyes  
  
I've been comin for a minute so now don't act surprised  
  
Just salute me when you see me 'cause I be about my stroll  
  
Undefeated in this game you already know...  
  
I slowly made my way down the ramp and climbed half way up one of the ladders once I reach the bottom of the ramp. I pose for a second and point to the diamond on my shirt before pulling off my Jewlz bandana and placing it on the head of one of the fans. Once inside the ring Jazz and I have a stare down before locking up. Jazz quickly got control and hip tossed me to the mat. She picked me up just to body slam me back down again. She pulled me up by my hair as she yelled at me. "Do you honestly think you can beat me Jewlz? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we faced each other?" She said as she whipped me into the ropes. I fell limply to the mat in agony. While I was down Jazz went outside for one of the ladders but I pulled myslef up before bouncing off the ropes onto Jazz knocking her down on the ramp. I was the first one back on their feet and I rolled Jazz back inside. I got on top of her and started pounding on her until the ref startred the count because I was using closed fist. I picked Jazz up and went for a hip toss of my own but Jazz countered and hit me with a clothesline, I sprung back to my feet (Like the Rock loves to do) and hit Jazz with a missle dropkick. I picked her up and put her in a Twist of Fate and then went and grabbed a ladder. I set it up and quickly went to the top, but then I froze. All of a sudden I was 20 again and I wasn't at No Way Out anymore I was back in ECW in the match that had almost crippled me. I could hear the crowd yelling for me to Jump but I couldn't move. I looked down and realized Jazz was motioning for me to hit the DIR like we had planned. After another minute Jazz was back to her feet and was looking me dead in the face. She asked if I were alright and I was fianlly able to speak. "Yeah, Lets just get this over with." I whispered while Jazz had me in a headlock. She DDT'd me from the ladder but in the process hurt herself. We were both out on the mat and Hebner started the ten count. I started pulling myself up around the six count and realized Jazz wasn't moving. I was worried until I heard her whisper, "DIR, now." I reluctuntly climbed the ladder again, but this time I hit the DIR and in the process got the win.  
  
"And here is your winner...Jewlz!"  
  
Undefeated you can see it when you look into my eyes I've been comin for a minute so now don't act surprised Just salute me when you see me 'cause I be about my stroll Undefeated in this game you already know  
  
I sung along with the music as I slowly made my way up the ramp blowing kisses to the crowd and giving hi-fives.  
  
"Denise what happened out there?" Amy asked once I was in the locker room.  
  
"I froze for a second, but I'm alright now."  
  
"Froze is an understatement, you looked like a statue out there."  
  
"Did I really look that bad?" I asked almost laughing.  
  
"Yeah you did."  
  
"God I feel so stupid now, I thought I was over my fear, you know because of the match Jeff and I had with Lis and Steven a while back."  
  
"Yeah but this time you were forced to relive your nightmare."  
  
"Yeah Dejavue big time."  
  
"Denise girl that was a helluva match." Carleane said making her way into the locker room."  
  
"Except the part when I turned into the Statue of Liberty." I said with a laugh.  
  
"No one really even noticed it."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Yeah I was out there the people were so feeling that match."  
  
"Great that's what I needed to hear. I thought I botched it." I said grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.  
  
"Denise, Jeff we need you two for your promo." One of the techs said entering the locker room.  
  
"Yeah alright, we'll be right there." Jeff said pulling his arm bands on.  
  
"Where we doin this?" I asked Eric once Jeff and I got into the hall.  
  
"Right here in front of the locker room is fine."  
  
"Cool, we're ready when you are." I said drinking my water.  
  
"Last night was crazy." Jeff said as we talked in the hallway.  
  
"Yeah it was. I'm still sore as hell."  
  
"You and Jazz put on one hell of a match."  
  
"What about you and that match with Jericho, that was pretty intenese too."  
  
"Jewlz, Hardy just the two i've been looking for." Eric said slowly making his way towards Jeff and me holding his ribs.  
  
"What do you want Eric?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Jewlz first just let me say that last night your match against Jazz was phenominal."  
  
"Thanks Er..."  
  
"But i'm still not impressed with you yet."  
  
"Not impressed?!? Are you shitin me? I have beatin every woman on RAW and most of the men, What else do you want from me?"  
  
"Calm down Jewlz. Look i'm only saying that I feel that, that title isn't being defended properly but tonight it's gonna change."  
  
"What are you talking about Bischoff?"  
  
"Tonight it will be Jewlz vs. Jazz, Victoria, and Ivory..."  
  
"You're making her run the gauntlet again?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, no young Jeffrey not the gauntlet. She will be facing all three in a Handi-cap Steel cage match."  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" I yelled in protest.  
  
"I AM serious and Jeff I know that you were hoping for the intergender match you and Jewlz vs. Jazz and Jericho but that's changed as well it will now be Jeff Hardy vs. Jericho and Christian in a Hardcore handi-cap match. You two have a good night now." Bischoff said walking away, still holding his ribs.  
  
"Can you believe that?" Jeff asked as we continued to watch Eric walk away.  
  
"He's just pissed because he took like eight stunners last night from Austin." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah but a three on one handi-cap steel cage match? You didn't make him wrestle Austin."  
  
"Everyone knows Eric hates me, but hey it's no biggie."  
  
"No biggie? You're in no condition to take on three women."  
  
"Like you are in any condition to take on Y2Gay and Christian in a hardcore match after going 20 minutes with that ass clown last night."  
  
"Guess we both better go get ready."  
  
"Yeah I guess." I siad as Jeff and I walked back into the locker room.  
  
"Alright that was great guys."  
  
"Thanks man." I said to Louie the camera guy.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jeff said coming into the locker room.  
  
"Gimme a second." I said pulling on a blue fishnet shirt and covering it with a black Jewlz shirt that I had cut up so that it showed off my midriff. "Let's rock-n-roll." I said slapping Jeff's shoulder and walking out of the locker room.  
  
"Here she comes JR. She's the Women's champion but I don't think tonights gonna be her night."  
  
"Bischoff has been after this young woman since she arrived in the WWE King and a three on one cage match maybe the end of Jewlz's career."  
  
"Well JR Eric said it himself, he's just not impressed with her."  
  
"How could you not be impressed with her King, huh? Explain that to me."  
  
"Don't get hot at me I didn't make the match."  
  
I stood at the top of the ramp looking down at Jazz, Victoria, and Ivory. I then looked up at the cage that was already being lowered. Jeff and I exchanged looks before I ran and slid into the ring. As the cage came down the Vultures attacked.  
  
"Wow King these women are not being friendly towards Jewlz at all. Look at Victoria she's trying to pull Jewlz's hair out by the root."  
  
"And look at Jazz with that pile driver. I know Jewlz has to be hurting after that."  
  
"OHMYGOD! King did you see that?"  
  
"They just used Jewlz as a battering ram into the steel cage. She's busted open JR. I don't think she could take much more of this."  
  
I was laid out in the ring and when I opened my eyes again there was a small puddle of my blood under me.  
  
"Come on Jewlz get up!" I heard Jeff yelling from the outside.  
  
I slowly got to my feet and was almost beheaded by Victoria. This was a fight I was meant to lose. All of a sudden the crowd went crazy and Trish ran down the ramp and grabbed the key from the ref. She picked up a steel chair before unlocking the cage and trying to get in but another ref grabbed her and pulled her out but not before she slid the chair in to me. I took out Ivory first and then Victoria I tried to get Jazz too, but she ducked and I missed I ran at her and connected with a clothesline. I then picked her up and hit her with a bulldog. I went up top and hit the 'DIR' ad climed out of the ring.  
  
"And here is your winner... JEWLZ!!!"  
  
As soon as my feet hit the ground I collapsed. Jeff and Trish helped me to the back as the crowd went crazy.  
  
"She did it King, she had a little help but Jewlz just beat three women in a steel cage." JR said excitedly.  
  
"If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I'd never believe it, JR."  
  
"Tell me now Eric, has this young woman proven herself to you yet?" JR said as RAW went to commercial.  
  
"UGH! I can't take much more of this." I said placing an icepack on my forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"All these damn bumps and bruises." I said laughing.  
  
"Hey it's all part of the job." Trish said.  
  
"I know and I love my job, but I could do without all the injurys and the pain." I said placing another icepack on my shoulder.  
  
"Couldn't we all sistah couldn't we all." Amy said as we all laughed. 


	28. Roomies Chapter 28

Roomies  
  
Chapter~ 28  
  
A/N~ I realized that I went off track with this story a little. It was meant to focus on Denise and Jeff's relationship anf how they interacted with the rest of the crew in the house, now I know you guys like where it's going anyway and that makes me extremely happy, but the next few chapters will revolve around Denise and Jeff and the others in the house so I can end it the way I planned to all along. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this fic because I aim to please, LOL!!!  
  
Holla at Cha Gurl  
  
*~*Alexus*~*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Jeez do you plan on sleeping all day?" Jeff asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"I was palnning on it." I said simply turning over.  
  
"You are so lazy!"  
  
"Hey this is my first vacation since I got back in the ring, can I please enjoy it." I said finally sitting up and looking at Jeff.  
  
"You have a broken leg, it's not exactly a vacation."  
  
"Oh yeah it is. I get to sit on my ass for six to nine weeks and not worry about getting stitches every nightto me that's a vacation." I said grabbing my crutches and gettting up out of bed.  
  
"Well I'm gonna be right here with you for at least three weeks while my shoulder continues to heal."  
  
"God we are too pathetic. I lose my title to my best friend and in the process break my leg after a hellacious match and then you go and dislocate your shoulder after missing the Whisper in the Wind on Christan." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah but all the recooperating has been fun." Jeff said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes it has." I said making my way down stairs. " Morning guys, want breakfast?" I asked as I greeted Shane, Amy and Matt.  
  
" I'll make breakfast missy, you get off that leg." Matt said standing so I could have his seat.  
  
"Matt I broke my leg I'm not an invalid." I said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah but we are only here for a couple more days and while we are you and Jeff will be waited on hand and foot." Amy said from the kitchen.  
  
"You all are too great."  
  
"We know." Amy and Matt said in unison before laughing hysterically.  
  
"So are Shann and Crystal coming over today?" I asked sipping the glass of O.J. that Shane had poured for me.  
  
"Supposed to, but they have been really busy lately." Amy said snickering.  
  
"Did I miss something?" I asked confused.  
  
"Crystal wants a baby." Shane informed me.  
  
"Oh I see what you mean by 'busy'."  
  
"Yeah I bet he's on his tenth bottle of Viagra by now." Jeff said sitting down beside me as Matt, Shane and Amy laughed at his comment.  
  
"Jeff that's no way to talk about your best friend."  
  
"It was only a joke."  
  
"Yeah, a really bad one." I said turning the tv to videos.  
  
"No Way! It's too early for that shit Nese." Matt yelled as I blasted Eminem's 'Sing for the Moment'.  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that if this was Pearl Jam Matty." I said turning the volume all the way up.  
  
"That's because Pearl Jam is actually music."  
  
"And Eminem's not?" I asked turning in my seat to face him.  
  
"No, He's a foul mouth, homophobic, Rapper wannabe."  
  
"Ok first he's not homophobic, second he's not a wannabe he is a great fucking rapper, and third everyone in this house has a foul mouth so in that respect we're no different from Em."  
  
"Whoa, Sorry for dissin the man, didn't think i'd be attacked for it." Matt said raising his hands and backing up in defeat.  
  
"I'm not attackin i'm explaining. You know how I am, I love all kinds of music it's my passion, besides wrestling of course."  
  
"That's what I love about you Nese, you're passion about things you love."  
  
"Yeah just like you and your passion and love for wrestling I think that's were I get it from Matty." I said with a smile.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah,You inspire me so Matthew Moore Hardy." I said sarcastically.  
  
"If your leg wasn't broken I'd hurt you right now." Matt said handing me a plate of bacon, eggs, french toast, and sliced strawberries and kiwi.  
  
"This looks and smells sooo good. Thank you so much." I said before digging in.  
  
"So I take it you're not mad at me for bashing your rappin buddy?" Matt asked as he refilled my cup.  
  
"With a breakfast like this how could I stay mad at you." I said laughing. "What am I gonna do when you guys go back on the road?"  
  
"Hey I'm here." Jeff said.  
  
"Yes baby, but your cooking is to die for... literally."  
  
"Oh that's so wrong." Jeff said with a frown.  
  
"Sorry baby, but I only speak the truth." I said as I continued to eat.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked Jeff as I pulled on a pair of black track pants and one of Jeff's wifebeaters.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't care as long as it gets me out of this house." I said pulling my hair back and throwing on my Carolina Tarhells baseball cap (A/N~ Congrats on their win this past sunday against Duke. God! I hate Duke soooo much and their win tonight against Maryland, I was there it was a great game way 2 go Heels!... n-e-wayz back to the story).  
  
"Want to drive down to the beach?"  
  
"Are you up for driving?"  
  
"No but you are."  
  
"Excuse me? I have a bum leg, remember?"  
  
"You have a bum left leg, you drive with your right leg."  
  
"Fine you want me to drive us to the beach, I'll do it but you have to carry everything."  
  
"But I have a bum shoulder." He said in protest.  
  
"You have a bum left shoulder you can carry things with your right shoulder." I said mockingly.  
  
"Playing hardball isn't fair."  
  
"Yeah but when I play I win."  
  
"It's the body, that body could win a blind man over." Jeff said looking me up and down.  
  
"You have such a way with words." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Seriously though, are you driving or no?"  
  
"Ok how bout this. We call Crystal and invite her to go, that way she can drive."  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Because honey I'm the smart one in the relationship."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm the smart one, hot one, loveable one, caring one, entertaining one, shall I go on?"  
  
"What does that make me?"  
  
"I'll give you athletic and creative."  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." I said picking up the phone and calling Crystal.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Crys girly wut-up?"  
  
"Hey Nese I'm doing pretty good actually."  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"The feelin is mutual. Listen Jeff and I want to go to the beach and hang for a while and was wondering if you wanted to hang with us."  
  
"The beach, huh?"  
  
"Yeah come on it'll be fun." I said trying to persuade her to say 'yes'.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Great, but I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Sure I''ll drive."  
  
"How'd you... nevermind see ya in twenty?"  
  
"I'll be there." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Crys is gonna drive." I said to Jeff as he walked back into the room.  
  
"Great, I'll grab our stuff." Jeff said opening up the closet.  
  
"Get me the red suite that looks like a cut up bandana and the red surf shorts, please."  
  
"Oooooh my favorite suite but why the shorts?" Jeff asked taking it off the rack.  
  
"How retarded would I look with a bathing suite on with this stupid cast?"  
  
"Yeah you gotta point." Jeff said with a laugh.  
  
"Screw you! I bet I could still pull more guys than you could pull girls today."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, in fact lets bet on it."  
  
"Alright then, for every guy that hits on you I give you ten bucks and for every girl that hits on me you give me ten bucks, alright?"  
  
"K, that works for me. Deal." I said as I stuck out my hand.  
  
"That's not how we close a deal." Jeff said leaning down and kissing me. "Now it's a deal."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Crys girl you are an Angel. I don't think I could have lasted another day in that house." I said once in the car.  
  
"Anything for my people." Crystal said as she popped a mixed cd into the cd player.  
  
"I love this song." I said turning up the volume to Sean Paul's 'Get Busy'.  
  
Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana  
  
Shake that thing Miss Annabella  
  
Shake that thing young Donna Donna  
  
Yo miss Jodi and the one named Rebecca  
  
Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop  
  
When the beat drops  
  
Just keep swinging it  
  
Get jiggy  
  
Get crunked up  
  
Percolate anything you want to call it  
  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity  
  
Me want see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride  
  
And me lyrics a provide electricity  
  
Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'  
  
Can you done know your destiny  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us  
  
In a the car with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a the club them want flex with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them wan vex with us  
  
From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame  
  
Its all good girl turn me on 'til a early morn, let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morn  
  
Girl it's all good just turn me on  
  
Woman don't sweat it, don't get agitate just gwaan rotate  
  
Can anything you want you know you must get it  
  
From you name a mentuin  
  
Don't ease the tension just run the program gals wan pet it  
  
Just have a good time  
  
Gal free up unu mind cause nobody can dis you man won't let it can  
  
You a the number one gal  
  
Wave you hand  
  
Make them see you wedding band  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us  
  
In a the car with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a the club them want flex with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them wan vex with us  
  
From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame  
  
Its all good girl turn me on  
  
'Til a early morn, let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morning  
  
Girl it's all good just turn me on  
  
Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop  
  
When the beat drops  
  
Just keep swinging it  
  
Get jiggy  
  
Get crunked up  
  
Percolate anything you want to call it  
  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity  
  
Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride  
  
And me lyrics a provide electricity  
  
Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'  
  
Can you done know your destiny  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us  
  
In a the car with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a the club them want flex with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah vex with us  
  
From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame  
  
It's all good girl turn me on  
  
'til a early morn, let's get it on  
  
let's get it on 'til a early morn'  
  
girl.it's all good just turn me on  
  
Crystal and I sang the entire song as Jeff just looked at us as if he wanted to say... "What the hell were you two just singing?" But he didn't say a word he just got really excited when the next track came on.  
  
I don't want you and I don't need you  
  
don't bother to resist, I'll beat you  
  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
  
the weak ones are there to justify the strong  
  
the beautiful people, the beautiful people  
  
it's all relative to the size of your steeple  
  
you can't see the forest for the trees  
  
you can't smell your own shit on your knees  
  
Hey you, what do you see? something beautiful, something free? hey you, are you trying to be mean? if you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean  
  
there's no time to discriminate, hate every motherfucker that's in your way  
  
the worms will live in every host  
  
it's hard to pick which one they eat most  
  
the horrible people, the horrible people  
  
it's as anatomic as the size of your steeple  
  
capitalism has made it this way, old-fashioned fascism will take it away  
  
Hey you, what do you see? something beautiful, something free? hey you, are you trying to be mean? if you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean  
  
"Do you think he liked that song just a little too much?" Crystal asked laughing at Jeff and his frantic movements in the backseat.  
  
"Yeah but doesn't he look so cute doing the little air drumming and air guitar." I asked smiling back at Jeff.  
  
"Hey I didn't say anything to you two when you were up there mumbling."  
  
"We were not mumbling we happen to know every word to the song perfectly." I said defensively.  
  
"Didn't sound like it to me." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Chiuda -in su!" Crystal and I said in unison.  
  
"What in the hell does that mean?" Jeff asked confused.  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Oh yeah, in what language?"  
  
"Italian, if you must know."  
  
"You don't speak Italian."  
  
"Jeff Hardy how can you say that. You know I taught myself Italian years ago, I used to annoy you by having entire conversations with you in Italian and you never understood a word."  
  
"Oh Yeah, I remember now, but Crystal how do you know Italian?"  
  
"Jeff I am half Italian, duh!" (A/N~ Don't know if that's actually true or not but hey it's my story so I can do that.)  
  
"No Shit?"  
  
"Jeff honey what planet are you living on?" I asked as Crystal found a parking spot.  
  
"Pianeta Bizzarro." Crystal said laughing.  
  
"Alright enough of that. What did she just say about me?" Jeff asked seriously.  
  
"She said you were from Planet weird, which I completely agree with, but I love you anyway." I said trying to give Jeff a kiss but he pulled away as if we had hurt his feelings.  
  
"Oh come on baby don't be mad it was all in good fun." I yelled after Jeff as he walked a head of me and Crystal.  
  
As we set up our things on the beach a guy walked over to us. At first he just walked back and forth casually smiling at Crystal and me, finally after pacing for about twenty minutes he came over to us and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, my name is Aaron. What are your names?"  
  
"Well Aaron i'm Denise and this is my girl Crystal."  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't you WWE Diva Jewlz?" He asked as his eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah that's me." I said with a sigh.  
  
"This is so cool, what happened to your leg?"  
  
"In ring injury against Trish Stratus."  
  
"Wow you are even more beautiful in person."  
  
"Thank-you." I said forcing a smile.  
  
"Hey what's goin on over here?" Jeff asked walking up.  
  
"Jeez you're Jeff fuckin Hardy!" Aaron said getting very excited.  
  
"Do you work in the WWE too, Crystal?"  
  
"No but my husband does." Crystal said applying suntan lotion.  
  
"Husband?"  
  
"Yeah, Shannon Moore."  
  
"I know that you guys probably came here to relax and have fun but would it be too much if I went and got my friends and you signed us some autogaphs?" He asked pleadingly.  
  
"Sure why not." I said with much hesitation.  
  
"Ten bucks for me so far." I said with a smirk.  
  
"Technically he didn't hit on you."  
  
"Like hell he didn't he was so flirting with me."  
  
"Ok fine ten bucks for you." Jeff huffed.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Crystal asked.  
  
"We have a bet that for every guy that hits on me he gives me ten bucks and for every girl that hits on him I give him ten bucks."  
  
"I see and what brought on this bet?"  
  
"Guess both our competitive edges kicked in." I said laughing. "Damn when he said a few friends I thought he meant one or two he has like ten people with him." I said after spotting Aaron and a mob making there way back down the beach.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day." Crystal said lying down on her towel.  
  
"Denise, Jeff, Crystal, these are a few of my friends. This is Lisa, Karen, Jamie, Jayme, Amaya, Daniel, Jeremy, Mario, and Alan.  
  
"It's nice meeting you all." I said shaking their hands one by one.  
  
"You have no idea how great this is for us to meet you Jewlz, Amaya and I want so bad to be like you." Jayme said.  
  
"Well if you seriously want it just get out there and do your thang. Enroll in Wreslting school, hire a trainer, if you want it bad enough you'll do whatever it takes to make your dreams come true." I said signing the notepad Lisa had brung for me to sign.  
  
She was a very cute girl with shoulder length red hair and freckles sprinkled all over her face. She was about 5'7 130-135 lbs at the most with light brown eyes. Amaya was also cute with her short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was maybe 5'3 -5'4 and no more than 120lbs. The other three girls, Lisa, Karen and Jaime were sisters and all favored each other. All three were brunettes with brown eyes. Lisa was the tallest, she was 5'8, Karen and Jaime were 5'41/2 and 5'6 respectively. The guys weren't too bad themselves. Aaron was very hot. He had a six-pack and his arms were massive. He told us that he was training to be a body-builder and you knew it was the truth just by looking at him. He had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. He was taller than Jeff so I figure 6'4-6'5 220lbs, maybe. His brother, Daniel had short, curly black hair and blue eyes. He was about 5'11 190lbs, but that's only a guestimate. Jeremy was fine as all get out. He had curly black/brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was 5'9 about 180- 185lbs. Like Aaron he was a weight lifter and he too had a six pack. Alan and Mario were pranksters, but really cute pranksters. within a minute of meeting them I knew they would be cool to hang with. Mario or 'O' as he liked to be called was the smallest of the guys he stood at 5'5 and looked like he weighed 150lbs but what he lacked in size he made it up with his personality. Alan was about 5'11 200lbs , all muscle, and had light brown eyes. He came off shy at first but opened up fairly quickly. Jeff, Crystal and I had fun with the group and would have hung with them longer but a crowd began to form so we decided to pack up and leave.  
  
"So Amaya and Jayme, when you two make it in look me up and i'd love to see you two in action." I said as Jeff helped me to my feet, well foot.  
  
"You bet Jewlz." Amaya said excitedly.  
  
"I'm Jewlz in the ring, today i'm Denise."  
  
"Later guys enjoy the rest of your Spring Break." Jeff said as we walked towards the car.  
  
"You owe me 70 dollars." Jeff said once in the car.  
  
"And you owe me 90."  
  
"I can't believe you guys actually made that bet."  
  
"It was his idea."  
  
"And you went along with it."  
  
"Whateva!!" I said puttin in Shania Twain's new CD and blastin the song 'UP'. "So Crys you're gonna stay for dinner right?"  
  
"Nah I think i'm gonna go home and crash."  
  
"No come on you have to eat and we're having baked chicken, your favorite." I said flashing her a smile.  
  
"Well if you think there is enough for me..."  
  
"I thought you'd change your mind after hearing what we were having." Jeff said laughing.  
  
After dinner Jeff, Crystal and I played a few games of 21. It was almost midnight and Crystal didn't want to drive back to Raleigh, so we invited her to sleep in Shann's old room.  
  
"Today was great guys, thanks for including me." Crystal said as I handed her a set of my flannel pajamas.  
  
"Crys you're family, we will always include you."  
  
"Yeah honey Shann has been like a brother to me and since you are his wife that makes you my sister-in-law."  
  
"Oh Joy!" Crystal said sarcastically.  
  
"Why does everyone always make fun of me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because you are so easy to make fun of." I answered.  
  
"Yeah but we all love you anyway." Crystal said as she gave him a kiss goodnight. "See you two in the morning, and do me a favor and don't be too loud tonight." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Skank!" I yelled as she closed the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N~ What did you guys think? Should I stick to the in-ring stuff or focus on Jeff and Denise in their home enviornment? N-E-Wayz thanks to all my reviewers you guys are the best and I really appreciate the reviews you all give.Guess that's all for now.  
  
Hasta Muchachos  
  
*~*(@T!*~* 


	29. Roomies Chapter 29

Roomies  
  
Chapter~ 29  
  
"Hello?" I said answering the phone still half asleep.  
  
"Hey sweetheart."  
  
"MOM?!?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Yes dear, don't sound so surprised."  
  
"Well it's been a while mom."  
  
"I know dear, your father and I have missed you so much."  
  
"Where is daddy anyway?"  
  
"Right here darlin." My dad said taking the phone.  
  
"I thought you guys were in Trinidad."  
  
"Oh no we left there weeks ago."  
  
"So where are you?"  
  
"On our way to see you, honey."  
  
"WHAT?" I said jumping up out of bed.  
  
"Yeah we got back to North Carolina about two hours ago and we wanted our first stop to be to see you."  
  
"How far away are you?" I asked hobbling around frantically trying to clean up a little.  
  
"We should be there in about half an hour, dear."  
  
"Wow that soon, ummm alright then i'll have breakfast waiting, see you guys then." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"JEFF!!!" I yelled as I walked downstairs.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"My parents are on there way here."  
  
"That's great Nese."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Why not?" Jeff asked puzzled.  
  
"Three reasons, One: they don't know i'm wrestling again, Two: look at my hair, my mom is gonna freak when she see's what i've done to it and three..."  
  
"Go on, What's the third reason?"  
  
"They don't know about us."  
  
"Are you for real? We have been together how long now and your parents still don't know about us, why?"  
  
"Because my parents don't like you." I said in one big breath.  
  
"No serioulsy why haven't you told them about us?" Jeff asked laughing.  
  
"That is why."  
  
"How could your parents not like me, we grew up together."  
  
"Well they love Matt, Shannon, Shane and Ames, but they think you are weird."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Jeff i'm sorry I never told you, but I don't agree with my parents and I don't care what they think about us being together."  
  
"So why haven't you told them?" Jeff asked with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, the same reason they don't know about me wrestling again I guess, it's none of their business."  
  
"Are you gonna tell them when they get here?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"Great just great, you know Nese you can always change your hair back or drop wrestling because your parents want you to, but are you gonna drop me too?" Jeff asked walking upstairs.  
  
"Jeff! Come on don't act this way." I yelled after him.  
  
I was about to make my way back upstairs to talk to Jeff until I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Time to face the music." I said opening the door. "Mom, dad, it's so good to see you." I said with a big smile.  
  
"What did you do to your hair!" My mom asked picking up a chunk of green, blue and purple hair in her hands and examining it.  
  
"It's just a little hair dye mom."  
  
"And what happened to you leg?" My dad asked.  
  
"Ummm... I uh, had an accident." I said looking at the floor.  
  
"What kind of accident?"  
  
"The wrestling kind." I answered shyly.  
  
"Wrestling? Please tell me you were just fooling around with Amy or something."  
  
"No mom, i've been wrestling again for about a year now, and no i'm not crazy and no i'm not gonna stop."  
  
"Sounds like you've made up your mind." My dad said.  
  
"I have."  
  
"Alright then no arguments from us."  
  
"But Eric she is walking around with a broken leg, are we really just gonna..."  
  
"Yes Lindsey we are."  
  
"Thanks dad, you guys have a seat. I havent had time to start breakfast yet ,but give me a minute."  
  
"No need, sweetheart your mom and I will take you and your roommates out to breakfast. Where are they anyway?"  
  
"They are all on the road, all except Jeff and he's upstairs."  
  
"Is he the one that talked you into dying you hair all those hideous colors?" My mom asked.  
  
"He didn't talk me into anything, it's part of my character."  
  
"So he he gonna come down or stay cooped up all day?"  
  
"I'll go get him." I said heading towards the stairs. "Jeff, my parents want to say hello." I said knocking on the door.  
  
"Why, I thought they didn't like me."  
  
"I shouldn't have told you that."  
  
"I'm glad you did now I know where things stand."  
  
"They want to take us out to breakfast and I plan on telling them about us but I want you there with me, please baby do it for me." I said giving him my best pout.  
  
"Oh alright." Jeff said finally giving in.  
  
"Great, Lets get changed." I said rummiging through my closet. I threw on some grey sweats and a Black tank. I put my hair in a sloppy ponytail and headed back downstairs. "Jeff is on his way down." I said.  
  
"Great. I'm starving." My mom said.  
  
When we finally got to IHOP I could tell Jeff was apprehensive. I reached under the table and took his hand in mine and told my parents I had an annoucement to make.  
  
"Oh joy more good news." My mom said sarcastically.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Alright what is it?"  
  
"Well you know I told i've been wrestling again, and it's mainly because of the man in my life."  
  
"Man, You're dating someone?" My dad asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little over a year now, I love him a lot."  
  
" Denise that's great when do we get to meet him?" My mom asked excitedly.  
  
"You already have, in fact you've known him his whole life." I said with a smile.  
  
"Shannon!"  
  
"No mom, Shannon married Crystal."  
  
"Shane?"  
  
"Guess again."  
  
Both my parents got really quiet and finally my dad asked.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Gee dad don't sound too excited for me."  
  
"I'm sorry Denise but..."  
  
"No but's mom, Jeff and I are happy and if you can't accept that then that's too damn bad." I said angrily.  
  
"Honey your mother and I are happy that you are happy, but how did all this come about?"  
  
"You guys know that Jeff and I have been best friends for years, but you didn't know that I have been in love with him for just as long and when he told me he felt the same way we decided we were gonna be together."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, I know that the two of you don't like me..."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Mom don't act like its not true, you guys used to always call him weird and slightly disturbed."  
  
"Honey I think you miss understood us."  
  
"I don't think so, if it was a misunderstanding then why did you two just flip out when you found out it was Jeff I was dating."  
  
" As kids you and Jeff were inseperable and it was obvious that you were smitten, but Jeff just doesn't seem like relationship material."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Look I know you love your daughter, but I love her too and for this past year we have been totally committed to each other. We travel together, live together, we even get hurt together. She's not just my best friend she is my heart." Jeff said looking over and smiling sweetly at me.  
  
"That's sweet Jeff but what happens when some young groupie catches your eye and you break her heart."  
  
"Mom, Jeff and I are happy now and if one day we decide to break things off it'll be our decision, got it?"  
  
"But Denise."  
  
"I think we should get going." I said as I stood.  
  
The drive back to the house was a quiet one. No one said a word until Jeff and I got out of the car and my parents said good-bye.  
  
"Call you later sweetheart." My dad said.  
  
"Yeah, whateva!" I said as I closed the car door. "That was hell." I said as my parents drove away.  
  
"It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yes it was, but I don't care as long as its me and you I can handle anything." I said giving Jeff a kiss before heading upstairs to take a shower.  
  
**************************************  
  
"No way! Your parents are back in town?" Crystal asked as we walked through the mall.  
  
"Yep and they aren't too happy with a few choices i've made in the past year."  
  
"Let me guess, they don't like it that you're wrestling again?"  
  
"That, and the fact that I dyed my hair and that i'm dating Jeff."  
  
"What do they have against Jeff."  
  
"Who knows, they have never liked him, even when we were kids they didn't like us hanging out together."  
  
"Jeff is a great guy, your parents should be happy for the two of you, not making you miserable."  
  
"Want to expalin that to them?" I asked with a laugh. "You know it's funny, my mom so wanted me to be with Shannon when we were teenagers, she used to try and set up dates between the two of us."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Yeah I know, I love Shannon to death but he never was my type."  
  
"Good because now he's all mine." Crystal said laughing.  
  
"Ooooh look at those pants, Those would look great on you." I said walking into RAVE and picking up a pair of black flares with Flames going up both sides and a slit in the front of each leg."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Yes, you have to get a pair."  
  
"As long as you get a pair too."  
  
"I was planning to do that anyway." I said laughing.  
  
"Where to now?" Crystal asked as we drove down the street.  
  
"Movie?"  
  
"Sure, what cha wanna go see?"  
  
"Craddle to the Grave?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." I said as we jumped into Crystals PT Cruiser and blasted Lil Kim's La Bella Mafia CD.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N~ One chapter closer to the end. I'm gonna miss writing this story...NOT!!! It is so ugh! I'm getting tired of writing, i'm just not feeling it anymore maybe one day i'll gret my passion back but as for now I think after all the stories I have incomplete right now are completed i'm gonna take some time off of writing because there is no sense in writing crappy stories when I know i'm better than that. N-E-Wayz big ups to all my reviewers.  
  
I LUVZ Y'ALL SOOO MUCH!  
  
*~*Lex*~* 


	30. Roomies Chapter 30

Roomies  
  
Chapter 30  
  
A/N~ Oh boy it's been a while, and for the wait I am truly, madly, deeply sorry. Things on my end are a lot better and I have been able to actually write a couple half decent chapters. I can't believe it's been almost three months since i've updated anything. I haven't even had time to stop by and see if any of my favorite peeps have updated recently so I know i'm gonna have a lot of reading to do over the next few nights. Again to all of my loyal reviewers (If there are any left) I am so sorry it has taken forever to update. I hope you can all forgive me in time :-(  
  
Alexus  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
"Denise we are so gald that you decided to come to dinner." My dad said as the gang and I made our way into my parents house.  
  
"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked kissing my father on the cheek.  
  
"Well the last time we talked you seemed a little upset with your mother and me."  
  
"I'm over it, just please don't make me regret this visit."  
  
"Denise, sweetheart you didn't tell us that you were brining...everyone." My mom said a bit surprised when she entered the room.  
  
"Mom, you called me this morning and told me to invite the whole gang."  
  
"I know I was only joking." My mom said as she rolled her eyes at me. "Amy, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Crystal i'm glad you all could join us."  
  
"Thanks momma you know we could never pass up your cookin'." Shane said causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"You all have a seat the pot roast is almost ready." My mother said making her way back into the kitchen.  
  
"So, Shane is there anyone special in your life?" My Mom asked over our desert of Strawberry shortcake and Ice cream.  
  
"Yeah momma of course." Shane said blushing a bit.  
  
"Well...Who is she?"  
  
"Mom!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave Shane alone."  
  
"I'm just asking, he is like a son to me so why can't I ask about the woman in his life?"  
  
"Because it's HIS life."  
  
"It's alright Denise I don't mind momma asking, Her name is Trish she is a Diva in the WWE."  
  
"Yeah Denise and I hooked them up a while ago." Amy said smiling.  
  
"Why didn't she join us?" My dad asked.  
  
"She went home to Toronto, but she is planning a visit next week."  
  
"Great, and when she gets here bring her by the house,we wanna meet her."  
  
"Oh jeez."  
  
"Denise are you alright?"  
  
"Yes daddy i'm fine."  
  
"Then why are you acting like you are embarassed by your mother and me? I mean really darling we watched all of you grow up together your friends are like our children."  
  
"Yeah Denise you've been acting really strange all night, what'supwitdat?!?"  
  
"I have not been acting strange."  
  
"If you say so dear." My mother said sarcastically.  
  
****************************  
  
"So are you happy to finally have that cast off?" Matt asked sarcastically as I did cartwheels through the living room.  
  
"Oh yeah! I can't wait to get back to work i'm so sick and tired of just sitting around here." I said flopping down beside him on the couch. "Now i'll beable to spend more time with my honey."  
  
"That's gonna be a little hard though isn't it?"  
  
"Why would it be?" I asked a bit confused.  
  
"Are you telling me that you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I just thought Jeff would have told you by now."  
  
"Matt tell me what you are talking about please."  
  
"I think the news should come from Jeff."  
  
"Oh god! Fine, where is he so I can get to the bottom of this."  
  
"He and Shannon went to get some new equipment."  
  
"How long ago did they leave?"  
  
"About an hour ago I guess."  
  
"Thank you." I said getting up form the couch and leaving the living room.  
  
"You're Welcome!" I heard Matt shout as I made my way to the basement to practice.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Knocking off the ring rust."  
  
" I see. How long you been down here?"  
  
"Hour and a half maybe longer, i'm really not sure."  
  
"Oh. Matt told me that you two talked."  
  
"Not really, however, he did confuse the hell out of me."  
  
"Look Denise I have something that I have to tell you."  
  
"I kinda figured that."  
  
"I wanted to tell you a few days ago, but you were so happy about us being together all the time again that I just couldn't..."  
  
"Well tell me now."  
  
"Ok but I want you to hear me out."  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"Denise I quit."  
  
"Quit? You're shiting me right?"  
  
"No I'm not. I'm no longer a WWE superstar."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner."  
  
"It just became official less than a week ago."  
  
"But you've obviously been thinking about it for a while, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why not talk it over with me? I wouldn't have tried to talk you out of it, but I would have liked to be in the loop at least."  
  
"Denise i'm sorry, I should have talked to you about this but it was almost a spontaneous decison."  
  
"Whateva!" I said stomping up the stairs.  
  
"Don't whateva me." Jeff said running after me.  
  
"Look it's clear to me that I'm not important enough to be filled in when it comes to your life."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"I think it is true, and i'm not upset in the least, hurt maybe but not upset." I said grabbing my car keys.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"OUT!" I yelled.  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"I'll tell you when things are official." I said before slamming the door and leaving.  
  
"Guess she knows about you quitting." Shane said from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I knew she would be upset, but never thought she'd explode the way she did."  
  
"Well we all saw it coming, I mean Jeff man think about it, the only reason she got back in the ring is so she could be with you all the time and now you won't be there at all."  
  
"Guess I didn't think about that. Should I go after her?"  
  
"No way she'd kill you if you tried to talk to her now. She's upset and hurt Jeff just give her a chance to cool off."  
  
************************  
  
"Momma Is Denise there?"  
  
"Yes Jeff she is here and she's very angry I don't suppose you know what wrong with her do you?"  
  
"Can I please talk to her?" Jeff asked avoiding the question.  
  
"Hold on. Denise...It's Jeff."  
  
"I don't wanna talk to him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't okay."  
  
"Jeffrey..."  
  
"I heard her. Momma I screwed up but I want to fix the mess I caused. Can I please come over?"  
  
"I thought you'd show up days ago."  
  
"I wanted to give her time to cool off."  
  
"You've known that child her whole life she'll be mad forever if she wants to be."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm on my way don't let her leave...please." Jeff said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Denise you've been moping around this house for four days. What exactly is the problem? Is it Jeff or someone else in the house?"  
  
"You know it's Jeff you just talked to him."  
  
"Yeah but he wouldn't tell me anything either."  
  
"I'll tell you something. Jeff Hardy is a Jerk!"  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"He quit the WWE mom and didn't even bother to tell me he was even thinking about it."  
  
"Is that all? I swear Denise you are so over dramatic."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"He quit his job Denise he didn't cheat on you or hit you just get over it dear."  
  
"I'm your daughter here you're supposed to be on my side." I pouted.  
  
"Do you remember the day you finally told your father and I about you and Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah you guys almost freaked."  
  
"Right and not because we don't love Jeff but because you had made all these decsions without us."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Honey we think of your friends as our own children we don't dislike any of them and personally speaking Jeff has always been my favorite."  
  
"Lie! Shannon is your favorite."  
  
"I admit I thought you and Shan made a better couple, but Jeff really was my favorite." My mom said as there was a knock at my door. "And speaking of..."  
  
"I told you I didn't want to talk to him."  
  
"But you never said you didn't want to see him." My mother said sheepishly before kissing the top of my head. "You two love each other we all see it so just make up already."  
  
"Denise I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about what I was thinking about, but I swear that I didn't intentionally close you out." Jeff said sitting on the edge of my bed.  
  
"I know you didn't, but I'm still pissed at you."  
  
"It was something that I had to do."  
  
"I know and I understand."  
  
"You do?" Jeff asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well...I'm trying." I laughed.  
  
"So are we cool?"  
  
"Yeah, but I swear Jeff Hardy if you ever leave me in the dark again I'll..."  
  
"I'll never do it again. Now can we go home now?"  
  
"Gladly. Four days with mom is more than enough." 


	31. Roomies Chapter 31

Roomies  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"Is this for real?" I asked going over my script.  
  
"Yeah I think the fans will eat it up." Eric said with a huge smile.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Good. Now go get ready you are up first tonight." Eric said shooing me out of his office.  
  
"Welcome to RAW ladies and Gentlemen. Live from Hartford Conniticut. I'm Jim Ross and he's my broadcast partner Jerry "The King" Lawler. Tonight we have an amazing show for you..."  
  
"Wait! JR is that who I think it is?" King asked as Linkin Parks "Faint" Blared through the arena.  
  
"It is King, It's Jewlz and she looks great!" JR said as I ran down to the ring. The fans were going crazy as I picked up a microphone and began to speak.  
  
"It feels sooo good to be back. I have been sitting home for months watching week after week as my Womens title has been so poorly represented. First it finds it's way back around the waist of that big man-beast, Jazz, then some new chick, Gail Kim, shows up and wins the belt her first night competing. Now my title is around the bloated hips of Molly Holly and I'm thinking it's time I get it back, but of course Bitchoff has already denied me my shot. Something about me not deserving of it, that's cool i'm a paitient woman. But that's not the reason I'm out here. I'm sure all of you know about my Tag Partner, Jeff Hardy quitting. I was pretty pissed at first cuz I was the last to know about the whole thing, but now i'm over it. I've been thinking I need a change. Anyway..."  
  
"Blah, Blah, Blah Jewlz that's all I've heard since you've come out here." Bischoff said coming out onto the ramp. "Why can't you just shut-up every once in a while? I mean you've been back all of five minutes and already you're trying to run things, but that ain't gonna happen. You say you need a change and I agree. So until I see fit you will not be competing in the ring in any matches."  
  
"WHAT?!? Eric you can't do that." I yelled.  
  
"Oh but I can.You see I'm RAW's Co-GM and what I say goes." Eric said backing back up the ramp. "And by the way...Welcome Back."  
  
"King why does Bischoff enjoy tortouring that young woman?"  
  
"I don't know JR but the look on Jewlz's face isn't a happy one."  
  
"Jewlz what do you think about what Bischoff just did?" Terri asked once I got backstage.  
  
"I think BITCHoff is a Jerk! But it's all good I may not be put in any matches officially, but I will make my presence felt until I am back in the ring where I belong." I said before storming off into the women's locker room.  
  
"This match has been all Stiener, King. Test should have never made this a street fight cuz now anything goes."  
  
"I wish I could keep my eyes on the match but all I see is those legs of Stacy."  
  
"Oh wait Test just hit Stiener with a pair of brass knucks, that should have sealed the deal right there, Stacy will have to reamin with Test for the remainder of her WWE contract."  
  
"Is that Jewlz JR?"  
  
"I think it is. What the hell is she doing?" JR asked as I ran out and grabbed a chair knocking Test senseless. Scott got the pin while Stacy and I hi-fived before I headed up the ramp, "And that's just the beginning." I yelled to the crowd before I disapeared.  
  
I interfered in three more matches that night causing Jericho to lose to RVD, Christian to lose to Lance Storm, and the last match was the icing on the cake. I ran out at the end of Triple H and Goldberg's match just as Flair was trying to slide Trips a sledge hammer. I knocked Flair on his ass and as Trips bent down to grab me I hit him in the jaw with his own sledge hammer. As he stammered around the ring Goldberg set up for the spear. He of course hit it and got the pin fall. I jumped in the ring and raised Goldbergs hand in the air as he just starred at me as if to say "what the fuck was that all about?"  
  
"Jewlz! Hey Jewlz stop right there." Goldberg demanded as I got ready to leave the arena.  
  
"Yeah?" I said cooly.  
  
"What the hell was that back there?"  
  
"That was me helping you out."  
  
"I didn't need your help!"  
  
"Well let's just say it was me trying to get in your good graces."  
  
"Why would you need to be in my good graces?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Because over the next few weeks I think i'll be making quiet a few enimies and I figured if I helped you out tonight you'd gladly return the favor one day. Look it won't happen again unless you want it to."  
  
"It defenitley won't happen again, but as for me helping you out when the time comes consider it done." Goldberg said before walking away.  
  
**************************  
  
"Well King over the last few weeks Jewlz has made a lot of waves and now a lot of people want revenge."  
  
"Yeah Chris Jericho practically demanded a match against her after she cost him his match three weeks ago on RAW against RVD."  
  
"But Bischoff has dug his heels in and still isn't budging. Jewlz still isn't allowed to wrestle. Earlier tonight we saw Jewlz attacked by Gail Kim and Molly Holly and still Eric denied her a match."  
  
"Wait a minute King that's the music of the CO-GM of RAW Stone Cold Steve Austin and he's making his way down to the ring."  
  
"I just had a little conversation with Jewlz and she asked old Stone Cold for a little favor. So I let her talk and as she talked I drank One Beer, Two Beers, Three Beers and so on, but let me get to the point. Jewlz told me that she wants a match, and hell I think she deserves one. So here tonight it will be Jewlz against...."  
  
"Hold up Austin, Jewlz isn't wrestling here tonight. In fact she's not wrestling until I say she is."  
  
"I don't think so Eric. You see as CO-GM of RAW I am allowed to make matches and that's what i'm gon do."  
  
"Okay fine Jewlz has a match here tonight, but I pick her oppeonent."  
  
"Okay fine Eric, you pick her opponent."  
  
"It will be Jewlz against Gail Kim and Molly Holly in a handi-cap match." Bischoff said with a huge cocky grin. "Oh and I got one more stipulation... If Jewlz loses her match tonight she has to leave the WWE for good." Bischoff said before he left ringside.  
  
"That's all fine and good Eric, but when she wins, and I did say WHEN she wins... She gets a title shot next week and that's the bottom line cuz Stone Cold Said so." Steve said as he motioned for the time keep to toss him a couple beers before he rolled out of the ring and headed back up the ramp.  
  
*********************  
  
"The following match is a handi-cap match. First a making her way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina...JEWLZ!!!"  
  
The match started off pretty good with me in control. Taking Molly out early it was just me and Gail Kim. I had just hit the extreme fury when I felt someone grab my legs and pull me out of the ring causing me to land flat on my face. The pain was tremendous and as I held my chin I finally looked up at my attacker. It was Jericho. He was out to get his revenge. He put me in the Walls of Jericho and held it for a while before throwing me back to the wolves. Things weren't looking good for me, then I heard the crowd explode in cheers. The next thing I knew Goldberg was at ringside and he was tearing Jericho a new one. As Goldberg and Jericho went at it on the floor Gail was killing me back in the ring. She went up top for the moonsault but I moved just before she hit. I was able to hit a DDT and got the pin fall.  
  
"And here is your winner...JEWLZ!"  
  
I lay in the ring for a minute trying to catch my breath before I got up to leave. Once I got backstage the first face I saw was that of Bill Goldberg.  
  
"Looks like you just won yourself a title shot."  
  
"Yeah I did with a little help from you. Thanks." I said looking up at him with a flirtaious smile.  
  
"Now we're even." Goldberg said before walking away.  
  
************************  
  
That night I sat in a hotel room in Phoenix, Arizona all by my lonesome. I had done everything imaginable to get over my boredom but nothing worked. I had updated my journal on my website but that only took a little while, by 12:00 I had given up on hearing from Jeff seeing that every time I called his cell I got his voice mail. I decided that I would just go to bed and hopefully fall into a coma like sleep. 2 a.m. and I was tossing and turning...3:30 my phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Wussup sexy?"  
  
"I knew you would still be awake."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah really. You're probably tossing and turning trying to sleep but failing miserably."  
  
"What are you now psychic?"  
  
"I know that right now you are in your tigger pj's that you love to wear with your hair falling down over your face sittting up in your bed looking around trying to figure out how I know all of this."  
  
"Ok jokes over. Where the hell are you?"  
  
I turn around just in time to see Jeff walk out of the closet with the worlds sexiest smile on his face.  
  
"How in the..."  
  
"I had to see you, so after we finished rehersal tonight I hopped on a plane and decided to surprise you."  
  
"But how did you get in the closet?"  
  
"I got the front desk to let me in about half hour ago. I was gonna wake you but you looked almost peaceful so I just watched you, then when you started tossing and turning again I knew you were about to wake-up..."  
  
"So you hid in the closet and pretended to be reading my mind?"  
  
"Something like that. Miss me?"  
  
"Maybe. Why didn't you answer your phone when I called you earlier?"  
  
"I musta forgot to turn it back on after rehersal."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So did...you...miss...me?"  
  
"What do you think?" I said as I got on my knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. Jeff walked over to me and pulled me into a powerful kiss. It was raw passion mixed with hunger and need. If I would have been standing my legs would have given out on me at that moment.  
  
"You taste like peaches." Jeff breathed as he kissed a trail down my neck to my chest and down even further to my 'Y'. First soft kisses on my thigh then back and forth over my love. He was the artist and I was his canvas. "Damn! I love your tongue" I manage to say in between spasms. He makes his way back up to my face and steals a kiss as my body shudders with pleasure. He smiles knowing what he is doing to me... to my body, but now it's my turn to do the same. Once I regain my composure I begin sucking his ear. His spot...my spot. Staking claim to what was mine. I kiss his face, first his eyelids then the tip of his nose before devouring those full luscious lips again. He opens his mouth and allows my tongue to search every crevice while he does the same to mine. Our tongues become one and my mind turns into goo. My hands roam his body until they find their way to his zipper. I moan as he begins massaging my breast and he does the same as my hand begins stroaking his manhood. "Denise." He says in a whipser. He stops my hand and tries to pull me on top of him. I know what he wants but I want to make him sweat a while longer. I straddle him his penis inches away from my sex but still I won't give him what he wants. "Oh...god... Denise your making me crazy."  
  
"But you like it don't you?" I ask in a whisper.  
  
"You know me so well."  
  
"It comes from years of friendship...even more years of me loving you."  
  
He put his hands on my waist, and pulled me hard to him. My eyes bucked open and I grunted, jerked away, then relaxed "Do it again." I moan. And he did, over and over again he did. What started off slow had become wild and primative. Short breaths. Vicious groans. Rough grunts. Uncivil squeals. Headbord banging against the wall. The creaks in the bed die and I collapse on him, resting my head on his chest. My sweat on his sweat. I felt our hearts beating. "We are one heart, one soul. I can't live without you." I say as I pull the covers up over our naked bodies.  
  
**************** 


	32. Roomies Chapter 32

A/N~ I would like to thank my bestest best friend Courtney for helping me with Chapter 31 she wrote the last half of it cuz I went through another epidemic of Writers block. So Court thank you very much for saving my ass on this one, even though the "Sex" Scence sounded like something out of a Danielle Steele Romance Novel...lol. No but seriously it was great for an "Ametuer" writer. Maybe you will help me write the next chapter to "Love & Motocross" cuz i'm about to start posting the couple of chapters i've all ready written. N-E-Wayz thanks to you who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one don't suck too much.  
  
Hasta  
  
~*~Alexus~*~  
  
Roomies  
  
Chapter 32  
  
"Hey Mark, have you seen Jeff?"  
  
"No darlin' I haven't but I just got here so I haven't seen anyone."  
  
"Ok, thanks Mark."  
  
"No problem darlin'."  
  
"Oh Mark, good to have the deadman back I missed ya a lot." I said turning to walk away. "Where the hell is he?"  
  
"Where is who?" Stacy asked walking up behind me.  
  
"Jeff, I woke-up this morning and there was a corny little note on the nightstand saying he and Shannon had some music stuff to work out and that he'd be back later, but that was hours ago."  
  
"Well maybe it was really important."  
  
"More important than our Anniversary?"  
  
"Well...ummm...no."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Did you call his cell?"  
  
"It's not on, besides I shouldn't have to call and remind him. Today is supposed to be special but I guess Jeff doesn't think so."  
  
"I'm sorry Denise."  
  
"It's not your fault that Jeff is a jack ass. I'm just gonna go rent a movie and pig out in our room, see ya later girl." I said as I continued to walk out of the hotel.  
  
************  
  
"Someone has the munchies." I heard a voice say from behind me as I stood in line at the supermarket.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said with an attitude as I turned around to face the person.  
  
"I didn't mean any disrespect, I was just playing around. I happen to love Cookie Dough Icecream, White chocolate Macadamia Nut Cookies, and Sodas."  
  
"I bet you do." I said turning back around.  
  
"I'm Davey. Davey Havok." He said extending his hand to me.  
  
"Denise Taylor." I said shaking his hand.  
  
"You gotta nice firm handshake there Mrs. Taylor."  
  
"Do you see a ring on my finger? It's Miss Taylor."  
  
"Oh so you're single?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well are you?"  
  
"No, i'm not single."  
  
"You're boyfriend is one lucky guy."  
  
"Tell him that." I said under my breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nuthin." I said placing my items on the counter. "It was nice meeting you Davey." I said walking out of the store. I stopped at the magazine stand and picked up a Cosmo. As I got ready to pay I realized I did 't have my wallet. "Oh Shit."  
  
"Looking for this?" Davey asked handing me my wallet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Here I think you earned this." I said pulling out a twenty.  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive... Jewlz."  
  
"So you know who I am? No wonder you were being nice to me, what do you want an autograph or something?"  
  
"No. I didn't know who you were until just now."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Really. Your magazine cover gave it away." He said pointing to the RAW magazine with me Lita and Trish on the cover. "Sizziling Divas of the WWE." He said picking up the magazine and reading the title of the cover story.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just some people..."  
  
"It's ok it's understandable."  
  
"Well I don't wanna sound full of myself, but ummm...would you like an autograph?"  
  
"Yeah I really would."  
  
"Cool... To Davey a new fan and friend, love always Jelwz." I signed the inscription on the cover of the RAW magazine that he was holding.  
  
"Thank you." Davey said.  
  
"Hey it's the least I could do after returning my wallet." I said as I got into my car and drove away. I blasted AFI's "Silver and Cold" and sang the words as I made my way across town to the nearest blockbuster.  
  
*************  
  
"Has anyone seen Denise?" Jeff asked as he and Shannon entered the lobby with tons of bags.  
  
"I saw her a little while ago, she asked if i'd seen you." Mark said.  
  
"Yeah I saw her too, she was pretty pissed off."  
  
"Do you know where she is now?"  
  
"She went to the supermarket and to blockbuster. She said she was gonna pig out tonight since you forgot all about her today."  
  
"Good, that's exactly what I was hoping for."  
  
"You mean you want her to think you forgot your anniversary?"  
  
"Yeah, that way when she sees what I've planned for tonight she will be so shocked she'll be speechless."  
  
"We're talking about Denise, that girl is neva speechless." Mark said jokingly as he left the lobby.  
  
"Stace, I might need you to help me out."  
  
"Ok, what do ya need me to do?"  
  
"Gather up the rest of the gang and you guys keep lookout for Denise, when she gets here keep her away from our room."  
  
"And how do we do that?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Make her go out with you to dinner or a movie... something...anything, just keep her away from room 423." Jeff said as he and Shannon stepped onto the elevator.  
  
*******  
  
"What are you guys doing down here?" I asked looking around at Amy, Trish, Stacy, and Lisa Marie.  
  
"Stace told us what Jeff did today, we know you're bummed so we're gonna take you out for a night on the town." Amy answered.  
  
"It's not neccessary girls. I got my icecream and my movies and i'm just gonna chill."  
  
"What movies did you get?" Lisa Marie asked.  
  
"Just two of my favorites. Love and Basketball and..."  
  
"The Crow." Amy and Trish both answered.  
  
"And you know this." I said smiling at them. "Pop quiz...What's my favorite quote of the movie?"  
  
"DUH!!! That's Easy..." Trish started.  
  
"Can't rain all the time." The three of us said in unison.  
  
"You guys know me so well." I said looking at the both of them.  
  
"Yeah and we also know that we are not gonna let you sit in your room quoting movies all night." Stacy said.  
  
"Fine! I'll go but can I at least go change first?"  
  
"Denise you look great and i'm starving so can we please just go?" Trish asked.  
  
"Ok, Ok let's go." I said as Amy pushed me to her truck.  
  
****************  
  
"Jeff do you think you bought enough balloons and confetti?" Shannon asked as they decorated the room.  
  
"Actually I should have bought more." Jeff said hanging the 'Happy Anniversary' banner.  
  
"She's gonna kill you for making her believe you forgot you do know that don't you?" Matt asked.  
  
"After she see's this she'll forget all about it."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"You guys will see she'll be puddy in my hands. Now let's get back to work no telling what time the girls will be back." Jeff said as he threw confetti on Shannon and Matt. 


	33. Roomies Chapter 33

**A/N: I wanna be the first to say that this is a short/ sucky chapter and I hate it terribly I'm sorry for that I just am not able to write like I used to. That's why i'm on the hunt...lol i'm looking for someone who is willing to do a colabo with a slacker like me :) I have no clue on what the fic will be about and i'm open to ideas I have just really wanted to try out a colaboration type fic and have been to scared to do so but now I think i'm ready so if anyone is willing to take a chance with me let me know. Send me an e-mail or an IM (KaoticPrincez)or even leave it in a review. I hope to hear form some of you, that is if anyone is still around to read my fics. But enough of me on to the chapter...

* * *

**

**Roomies 33**

"Why do all guys suck?"

"Nise you've asked us all that question ten times already." Lisa Marie laughed.

"It's our freakin Anniversary Man and he hasn't even tried to call me."

"You have to stop being so melodramatic." Amy said.

"Melodramatic? Melodramatic?!? What would you do if Matt forgot your Anniversary, Ames?

"I'd probablly throw a fit." Amy laughed.

"And you Ms. Stratus. What if you and Shane got serious and he forgeot your Anniversary or your birthday, you'd shit twice and die."

"Shit twice and Die, what movie is that from?" Trish asked laughing.

"Sixteen Candles." I said.

"Oh yeah. I love that movie."

"Me too, but not as much as The Breakfast Club, that is my all time favorite 'Brat Pack' movie that and St. Elmos's fire." Lisa Marie said.

"Guys we're talking about me now not some stupid eighties movie." I whined.

"Well maybe it's time we stop talking about you and start talking about stupid eighties movies." Amy said.

"Are you suggesting a game of movie trivia?" Trish asked.

"Why yes I am."

"I'm in." Trish answered.

"Me too." Lisa Marie said.

"Stace?"

"I guess I can play although I always end up in last place." Stacy laughed.

"Nise are you in or are you gonna continue to sulk?"

"I'm gonna continue to..."

"She's in." Trish answered.

"Cool I'll start. Lisa Marie in what classic eighties movie will you find these characters: Dally, Pony Boy, Johnny, and Soda Pop?"

"That would be 'The Outsiders'."

"That dear girl is correct. You get to ask the next trivia question."

"Ok, Nise name three Actors/Actressess that stared in the movie 'Some Kind Of Wonderful'."

"Piece of Cake. Eric Stolz, Lea Thompson and Mary-Stewart Materson. And since I know i'm right it's my turn and my victim is Stacy. In what movie will you find a group of break-dancing youths fighting to save their beloved rec center?"

"Damn! I know this."

"You've got one minute to give an answer."

"Beat Street?"

"Uh...Ummm...NO! The correct answer is 'Breakin 2: Electric Boogaloo'. I get to go again. Trish. What is the name of the cult classic film played every year around Halloween time?"

"Easy! 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show.' Are we just doing eighties shows and stuff?"

"Nope anything goes." I said.

"Ok, Amy what the name of the car from the show 'The Dukes of Hazzard?"

"That would be the 'General Lee'."

"Guys it's getting late i'm ready to go to bed. can we leave now?"

"Oh come on Denise just another half an hour." Amy said.

"Fine thirty more minutes then i'm going back to the hotel, with or without the four of you."

"Who's turn is it?" Stacy asked.

"Mine." Amy answered. "Stacy name two members of the original 'Brat Pack'."

"Ok this one I know. Molly Ringwald and Judd Nelson."

"Finally the girl got one right." Lisa Marie joked.

"Yes I did and it's my turn. Denise what was the name of the camp where serial killer Michael Myers terrorized his victims?"

"That would be Camp Crystal Lake."

"How easy was that?" Trish smirked.

"Alright I got a good one. Lisa Marie tell me what movie this line came from. 'Say Hello To My Little friend." I said in my best Tony Montana accent.

"Easy. Dirty Harry of course."

"Try again." Trish joked.

"What are you talking about that is dirty Harry i'm sure of it."

"Dirty Harry would be 'Do ya feel lucky punk? Well Do ya?" Amy corrected.

"So what the hell is Denise talking 'bout?"

"It's just the best film ever to be made. Girls wanna help me out?"

"SCAREFACE!" Trish and Amy said in unison.

" Tony Montana. Ring any bells now?" I asked.

"I've never seen that one."

"Then you have to come back to the room and watch it with me."

"Tomorrow, tonight i'm beat."

"Good then let's go." I said getting up from my chair.

"I hope Jeff is done with whatever it is he was doing." Stacy whispered to both Amy and Trish as they followed .

* * *

"Thanks guys this place looks great. Now get out." Jeff said as he looked around the room with all of the balloons and ribbons. 

"No prob Jeffro. Hope Denise isn't too wasted when she finally gets here."

"You and me both bro you and me both." Jeff said walking Matt and Shannon to the door.

"You girls sure you don't wanna come up?" I asked as Trish and Amy got off the elevator on their floor.

"Nah, you go and get some sleep we'll all go out shopping in the morning." Trish said.

"Alright." I said as the doors closed. "What about you two. Come and watch some tv with me."

"Trish is right you need some sleep."

"Fine. Goodnight." I said walking down the hall to my room.

"Think she'll be surprised?" Stacy asked.

"No doubt in my mind." Lisa Marie answered.

* * *

_And I wil take you in my arms_

_and hold your right where you belong, _

_til the day my life is through, _

_this I promise you...this I promise you._

As I entered the hotel room those words filled my ears. I knew I hadn't left the radio on so I stumbled trying to find the lights."Don't turn on the lights." I heard Jeff's voice say.

"Jeff you ass..How could you forget about..." I was cut off by Jeff's mouth covering mine.

"Just hush would ya. I know you are angry with me, but just wait before you haul off and slap me."

"I'm listening."

"You think I forgot about today, but baby you're wrong."

"Then were the hell where you all day?"

"Getting ready for this..." Jeff said flipping the light switch on. The room was beautifuly decorated with balloons, confetti and Happy Anniversary banners. Rose petalsfilled the bed and chocolate covered strawberries and wine were chilled on the table.

"Baby..." Was all I managed to say.

"So are you still made at me?"

"How can I be mad when you've done all of this for me?"

"And it wasn't easy either. I'm glad Ames and the gang were able to get you to go out instead of 'pigging out' and watching videos."

"Yeah, they practically drug me outta the lobby, shoulda figured something was up."

"And this is just the beggining. You see that clusster of balloons over there in the corner?"

"Yeah..."

"Inside one of them you'll find a big surprise."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really but first how about some dinner and dancing?"

"Can we do that second?" I asked making my best pitiful face.

"Oh alright." Jeff said as he watched me run over to the balloons and start destroying them. I had popped all but three and was starting to get anxious.

"Are you sure there is something in here?"

"Yes, now pop the last three and you'll find it."

I popped another balloon and something fell out. "Ummm...Jeff, honey, this is just a key."

"Uh-huh." Jeff said with a smile.

"Is it supposed to be the 'key to your heart' or something corny like that?"

"No, it's a key to a private beach house in Cabo."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way suga, I have bought us our own little private get away, and there's more."

"More?"

"We will be spending the next two weeks in that lil beach house."

"But Jeff I can't I don'thave any time off any time soon."

"Oh yes you do, I talked to Vince and he said that Monday on RAW you're gonna take a terrible fall and you'll be selling an injury for..."

"The next two weeks?" I asked hopefully.

"You got it doll, so it's gonna be you and me in beautiful Cabo San Lucas."

"Jeff you are the absolute greatest. You ready for your first gift?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know I am." Jeff said chasing me over to the bed.

"This isn't the gift I was talking about." I said once I broke our kiss.

"But this is the one I want first." Jeff whined.

"How can I resist that pout?"

"You can't." Jeff said pulling me back down on top of him.

**

* * *

**

A/N2:See I told you it was crap but writer's block is a Bitch hopefully I'll beable to write again SOON VERY SOON I HOPE...Pray for me!LOL!!


	34. Roomies Chapter 34

**Roomies**

"Jeff this trip is just what I needed." Denise said as she and Jeff sat in the hot tub sipping champagne.

"Yeah you and me both, why do you think I went through all the trouble to make it happen?"

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow, I don't ever want to go back. This place is so peaceful and beautiful, why can't we just run away from the real world and live here forever?"

"Who say's we can't?"

"Oh come on Jeff, we have to go back."

"Who say's?"

"I do. We have jobs Jeff; we can't just not go back."

"WWE and TNA will survive without us."

"Get serious."

"I am serious."

"No you're crazy."

"Yeah I'm crazy; I'm crazy about you and even crazier about us."

"I love you so much." Denise said making her way over to where Jeff was.

"I love you too baby more than anything."

"I miss you not always being around. These last two weeks have made me realize that."

"So why not do what we were just talking about? We don't need the money; we both have enough to grow old on."

"We can't just move to Cabo."

"Ok then let's not move to Cabo, but let's move out of the house. Get our own place."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"What about Matty? He's going through so much right now. We can't just leave him alone when he needs us the most."

"Matt will be fine."

"How can you say that? First he finds out that his girlfriend of almost seven years is cheating with one of his best friends

"I still can't believe Ames and Adam did that to him… to us. She was like a sister to us all." Jeff said.

"I know and if that wasn't bad enough he gets the boot from WWE and then Shane announces that he is moving in with April and all this happening less than two months apart, he is not fine."

"Denise we can't live our lives based on everyone else's it's not fair to us."

"But I can't just leave Matt, not now. Maybe in a few months we can, but now we have to be there for Matt, ok?"

"Ok, we won't move out now, but we will talk about this and soon."

"Alright. Soon."

"That's my girl, so you ready to go to bed?"

"You tired?"

"Not really." Jeff said smiling devilishly at her.

"Oh. Well in that case yeah I'm definitely ready to go to bed."

* * *

"Matt? Matty are you home?" Denise yelled walking in the door. 

"His car's outside, he must be here somewhere."

"I'm gonna go check his room. Bring in my bags for me?"

"Sure baby, I'll come up when I'm done." Jeff said walking back outside.

"Matt?" Denise said knocking on Matt's door.

"Go away!" She heard him bark at her.

"I can't do that. I'm coming in." She said opening the door. She walked in to find Matt sprawled out across the bed with his pillow over his head. "Matt? Please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about Denise, besides I'm trying to sleep."

"Too bad cause I'm not gonna leave you alone, you're family and you're hurting and I can't just stand by and watch you self destruct. I'm sorry that Jeff and I took that stupid trip we should have never ever left you…"

"Denise you and Jeff have your own lives and I don't expect you to put your lives on hold to baby sit me."

"We aren't putting our lives on hold."

"So when are you moving out?" Matt asked finally sitting up.

"Where'd that come from? We aren't moving out."

"So Jeff didn't ask you if you wanted to?"

"Yeah he did but…"

"You said, 'no'?"

"Yeah I said, 'no'."

"And it was because of me right?"

"Matty…"

"Look Denise, Jeff told me before you guys left that he was going to ask you and I really hoped you would say yes."

"But you'd be all alone."

"I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

"So you're going to live in this big old house alone?"

"No. I found a place already. It's a one bedroom bachelor pad."

"What…When did you…Where is it?"

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte! What the hell is there for you in Charlotte?"

"My new job. I bought an old run down gym and I'm gonna turn it into a wrestling school."

"How long have you been working on this?"

"Jeff and I…"

"Jeff knew?"

"Yeah baby, I went with him to see the place a couple of days before we left for Cabo." Jeff said from the doorway.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just Shane, Shannon, and dad."

"I see, and no one thought that I was important enough to be filled in?"

"That's my fault Denise, I asked everyone to keep quiet. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"So when are you leaving?" Denise asked in tears.

"In two weeks. Denise please say you're happy for me."

"Of course I'm happy for you Matty, I'm just sad because you're leaving me."

"Charlotte isn't that far, you know you'll always be welcome to come and visit whenever you want." Matt said hugging Denise.

"We have to have a going away party." Denise said trying to sound chipper.

"Sure kiddo we can have a party."

"Great I'll make all the plans. We won't invite a whole lot of people just Shane, April, Shannon, Crystal, Gil, Trish, Stacy and a few others from work, ok?"

"Who ever you invite is fine with me Denise; your friends are my friends remember? Now the two of you vamoose I have to take a shower I think I'm gonna go out tonight."

"Really, want us to go with?"

"Nope I'm going solo, who knows maybe I'll get lucky tonight."

"I can see that happening I mean you are one sexy man, any girl would be lucky to have you even look twice at them."

"Denise you really know how to boost a mans moral." Matt said kissing her on the cheek. "Now get out." He said pushing her playfully out of his room.

"Do you really think he will be ok?" Denise asked Jeff once they got back downstairs.

"Yes I really do."

"I hope so, he deserves to be happy."

"I think once he opens the school he will be."

"So since Matt is dissing us tonight what are we going to do?"

"Oh I have a few ideas." Jeff said smiling.

"Do you ever think about anything else?"

"No, not really." Jeff said causing Denise to laugh.

"Well I'm hungry can I at least eat first?"

"Sure but make it quick I'm hungry myself." Jeff said slapping Denise on the ass and leaving out of the kitchen. "I'll be in the bedroom."

"I'll be up in a jiffy. Just let me grab some things." Denise said taking some strawberries and whipped cream out of the fridge. "Might as well get full and have fun at the same time." She said walking towards the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** No more Amy, no more Shane, Shannon's been gone for ages and now Matty is moving away… **TEAR** the house is almost empty and this fic is almost over. I know it's been ages since I updated any of my work but school has been keeping me mad busy and work isn't helping and on top of all that my diabetes has been acting up so I've spent mad time at the doctor's office and in the hospital. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with the ending this fic deserves and maybe I'll even be able to post it before 2006 sets in…lol just kidding I'm gonna try to have the ending up by the end of next week, but don't hold me to that. 

Alexis


End file.
